


Sugar Daddy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has been â€˜semi-adoptedâ€™ by George Schickel, so very rich that everyone thinks he is his Sugar Daddy. This is not true, George is just someone who cared about a young gay kid, whoâ€™d been bashed. Brian did not dance with Justin at the prom, someone else did, but the bashing did take place. Emmet does not know Brian but he does know Michael, and through him has heard of Brian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin looked at the brilliant blue, sparkling pool in front of him and sighed deeply.

“What on earth could someone as talented and beautiful as you, possibly have to sigh about?”

Mr Schickel’s soft calm voice interrupted Justin's self-pity.

Justin smiled the half-smile, which was all he could seem to manage these days.

“Nothing really,” Justin looked at his hand, “I just thought I’d be better by now.”

“You’ve made remarkable progress, considering the doctors were not sure you’d ever come out of the coma.”

Justin looked at the old man with admiration.

“I still can’t believe you took me in. You don’t even know me.”

“When I read the article in the paper, I couldn’t resist, your bravery at attending the prom with your male lover truly inspired me. I just wish I’d been as brave when I was young. My life would have been much better.”

“Yeah,” the bitterness evident in every syllable, “You too could have been hit in the head with a baseball bat, for standing up for your beliefs. Oh yeah and then for good measure your dad can tell you that it was all your own fault for making an ‘exhibition’ of yourself and ‘inflaming’ decent people’s sensibilities and kicking you out of the house.”

“Oh Justin, I’m sorry. I meant that if I had been stronger and braver I never would have married that harridan otherwise referred to as my ex-wife. I might have found someone I loved, and I might not have turned from a scared young man to a lonely, scared, old one.”

Justin responded immediately to the regret in the old man’s voice.

“No. I should be the one who says sorry. I still can’t believe your kindness, and you expect and get nothing in return, except me indulging in self-pity and whining.”

“I get to have a beautiful Adonis lounging by my pool. I am now surrounded by the enthusiasm of youth and I don’t feel nearly so lonely when I hear your infectious laughter floating on the breeze.”

“Sounds like I should charge you for my presence,” Justin smirked at the old man.

“Don’t push your luck!”

Mr Schickel pushed Justin unceremoniously into the pool.

Justin came up laughing, splashing the water over the edge so that George was soaked as well.

“Have you finished your laps?” Gearge laughed good-naturedly at the young man, still giggling at the side of the pool.

“Not yet. I’ve got 5 more to go or my occupational therapist will have my ‘guts for garters’ and I quote.”

“Well, when you’ve finished there, Jones said after lunch he is happy to help you with your ball work.”

“I just bet he is, but isn’t he a little old for that!”

Justin smirked at George.

“He’s a lot younger than me and although I have no doubt he would be willing, you however have shown him no sign you are even vaguely interested and he would not dream of imposing on you. I meant he’ll toss the tennis ball with you to help you improve the strength in your weak hand”

“Sorry, George I didn’t mean to insult you or your staff, I guess I’m just going a little stir crazy here.”

“Maybe it’s time you got back into circulation. Why don’t we go to Babylon tonight? We might catch up to Emmet, although I know he is very busy these days.”

“Oh come on, you know he’d love to see you, he lights up when he sees you, and you get that twinkle in your eyes and cute crinkles in the corners of your eyes. Crazy love is written all over both your faces.”

“What about you? Have you found love?” George neatly deflected Justin from discussing Emmet and his relationship by asking this question, but when he saw the young man’s face fall he almost regretted it.

 

“I thought I loved Peter and he loved me, but after the bashing he wouldn’t speak to me and now his parents have sent him away to Switzerland. So I guess I was wrong. Maybe I don’t know what love really is at all.” Justin’s voice faded wistfully as he uttered the last few words.

“Well finish your laps and then come in for lunch. We’ve got all afternoon to get ready for Babylon, and you’ll want to look fabulous!”

“Now your starting to sound like Emmet!”

Justin resumed his laps.

 

All eyes swung around to stare at the blonde vision and his elderly escort as they entered Babylon.

They quickly discovered Emmet dancing in the middle of the floor, hands above his head swaying to the music.

Emmet grinned as the pair joined him in the dance, “Well aren’t I just the luckiest fag alive, two gorgeous men and all mine!”

Justin smiled in return and George bowed, grasping Emmet around the waist as Emmet brought his arms down over his shoulders.

Justin danced away from the pair slightly, smiling to himself over the cute couple they made. 

As Emmet and George danced Justin started to lose himself in the music, the blood in his veins responding to the pounding of the dance music.

He was eying off a hunky looking guy in a cowboy hat, who looked like he was just about to join him when he felt a movement behind him and a strong body pressing in from behind.

He was just about to turn around and tell the guy to ‘fuck off’ and that he wasn’t interested when he found himself falling into the most incredibly deep hazel eyes he had ever encountered.

“So having a good time?”


	2. Sugar Daddy

Justin felt the breath catch in his throat, he seemed to suddenly be bereft of speech.

He stared into the hazel eyes, feeling the strong hard body pressing demandingly against his own.

 

Brian pulled the blond beauty tightly against him as if to ward off all comers.

He leaned his cheek against Justin’s hair; placing whisper-soft kisses against the silvery blond hair.

“D-d-do I know you?” Justin’s voice came out softly, haltingly.  
‘Fuck, of course you don’t know him! Since when did you hang out with god-like creatures like this?’ Justin was so busy internally chastising himself he didn’t notice when Brian spoke again.

“I said, would you like to?” he half murmured, half purred into Justin’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe at the same time; quietly amused at the effect he was having on the boy.

The action combined with the sexiest voice he’d ever encountered combined to make Justin instantly hard.

He wriggled a little trying to gain a little space, although something in his head was screaming at him, demanding he get closer not further away.

“Huh?”  
‘Oh yeah, Justin, way to go now you will really impress this guy with your wit and intelligence. Mr I got 1500 on my SATs Fuck, where did all my words go?’

Unbeknownst to the pair they had begun to sway and dance to the music and the incredible sexual tension already surrounding the two men had started to attract an audience.

Brian’s arms draped over Justin’s shoulders and Justin naturally placed his arms around Brian’s waist.

‘Fuck, what is it with this kid? Why don’t I just take him into the back room and fuck him silly?’

Brian bent low catching Justin’s earlobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip, than placed his tongue in his ear alternately licking and blowing, driving Justin nearly crazy with desire as he pressed even more tightly against him.

Justin tipped his head up to ask Brian what was happening, only to find himself involved in the most mind-blowing kiss he’d ever experienced. 

Brian smirked quietly to himself as he felt and heard Justin struggle to maintain control of his body and his breathing. 

Both men were unconsciously rubbing against each other; the only thing separating their enthusiastically rigid cocks was two thin layers of material.

Brian was just about to bodily lift Justin from the floor and carry him away, when he felt the unwelcome tapping on his shoulder.

“Well what scrummy dish have you found for yourself Justin?”

Justin shook his head as if awakening from a dream.

“Emmet? Where’s George,” Justin swung his head around looking for his friend.

Brian glared at Emmet, Emmet grinned back, completely disregarding the murderous gleam in the hazel eyes.

“George went to ‘powder his nose’”

Justin laughed and even Brian sniggered at Emmet’s re-enactment of a gentleman putting powder in his nose in his own inimitable and unique style.

“Soooo, answer my question, who is this delectable morsel?”

“Err, his name is, ummm” 

Justin looked helplessly at Brian.

“I’m Brian, Brian Kinney.”

“OH, My, God, The Brian Kinney, are you Michael’s friend, the Stud of little old Pittsburgh!?”

Emmet’s voice increased in volume and pitch as he completed the statement and by now there were several interested men surrounding the trio.

“None other, and you are?”

The question was directed at Emmet, but Brian was still looking steadily into Justin’s eyes.

 

“I’m Emmet and this cute little twink is Justin. Oh and here comes George.”

Brian’s eyes nearly dropped out of his head when George came up and put his arms around Justin and Emmet.

‘What the fuck is this old fossil doing with my ‘trick de jour’?’

“You’re looking a bit tired Justin, how about we call it a night? We’ll catch you tomorrow Emmet.”

Justin nodded to Emmet and Brian, “Later.”

Again he locked gazes with Brian, then put his arm around George’s shoulder.

Together the old man and the young man walked out the exit.

Brian looked at Emmet, confusion written large on his face.

“What the fuck just happened?”

Emmet struggled to hold in the mirth that was threatening to explode, “Unless I miss my guess, the Stud of the Pitts just got left for a much older man.”

“Well fuck me!”


	3. Sugar Daddy

Brian stared thunderstruck as Emmet danced off, hands twirling flamboyantly above his head.

He even failed to notice the sexy brunet who tried to hit on him, then gave up when he got no response.

It took Michael shaking him by the arm vigorously to bring him back to reality.

“Hey Mikey, what’s new?”

“I was about to ask you the same question.”

Brian put his arm around Michael’s shoulder. “So tell me about this flaming queer I just met, said he was a good friend of yours, name was Emmet.”

“Now, why the fuck would you want to know about him? Not your type at all! Come to think of it, this would be the first time you’ve ever shown the slightest interest in one of my friends.” Michael’s expression was one of smiling perplexity as he regarded his best friend with suspicion.

“Well you should be very gratified that I’m showing an interest now.”

 

 

Justin turned to help George out of the limousine.

“Thank you Justin, you truly are a young gentleman.”

“And you are an old tease, how could you have left Emmet like that, it’s obvious he is smitten?”

“Me! What about you and the stud you had draped all over you? Or maybe you didn’t notice the way he was looking as we walked out of Babylon. I could almost feel those daggers entering my back.”

George chuckled from the memory.

Justin frowned, “I had no wish to become another notch in his belt. He acted as if he owned me.”

“From where I was standing it didn’t look like you were putting up too much of a struggle.”

George reached up, ruffling Justin’s hair affectionately.

“Well he was fucking hot! What was I meant to do? Anyway, we weren’t discussing me; we were talking about you and Emmet. So what do you think?”

“I think it’s time we both went to our respective empty beds, and got our beauty sleep, you may not need it but I most certainly do.”

“Sorry George, I didn’t mean to keep you up, I’m so selfish!”

The stricken look on Justin’s face brought an instant reaction from George, “You don’t have a selfish bone in your body, young man.”

Justin’s yawn almost split his face in half and was echoed immediately by George.

“Bed!” they said simultaneously, mounting the steps and turning into their respective bedrooms.

 

George’s butler came quietly into his room, “You wished to see me sir?”

“Yes, I want you to contact our ‘special friend’, ask him to find out everything he can about a young man called Brian. I don’t know his last name, but he seemed to be well known in Babylon so it shouldn’t be too hard to find that out. Tell him I’ll expect a report within the week.”

 

 

Brian walked casually up to Emmet as he leaned against the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink, Emmet?” the internal tumult of emotions was undetectable in the smooth suave tones.

Emmet looked Brian up and down, a knowing look in his eyes, “Now, why would you want to do that sugar?”

Brian smirked back, feeling a bit like a kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Well do you want a fucking drink or not?” again Brian struggled to keep his voice even, half wishing he hadn’t even approached the queen, refusing to acknowledge the compulsion to learn more about the twink he’d held in his arms for such a brief but delectable time; and who’d fucking walked away, nobody walked away from Brian Kinney!

Emmet cocked his head, again staring knowingly at Brian, “I’ll have a Cosmo.”

“So er, that guy who walked out with the twink, he was his father right?”  
‘Fuck Kinney! Could you sound any more desperate?’

Emmet sputtered into his Cosmo, “George? Heaven’s no!”

“Uncle?” Brian hardly even bothered to keep his concern from showing.

“No, definitely not. They are close though, a bit like father and son, if you know what I mean.” Emmet could not resist the devilish gleam shining from his eyes, he was enjoying having fun at this stud’s expense.

Brian failed to notice Emmet’s expression being too intent on trying to figure out what this meant.

“What do you mean, close? He’s a fucking fossil for Christ’s sake!”

Emmet chose to take offense on George’s behalf, “There may be snow on the roof but there’s still a fire in the furnace!” he declared melodramatically.

“So you mean the twink?”

“Justin.”

“And the fossil?”

“George.” 

“Are an item? Why yes I think that’s exactly what I mean.”

Emmet had to turn away from Brian to stop laughing, but how dare that man discount George out of hand? ‘George is sweet and very lovable and loving, oh shit, am I falling for George?’

 

Brian stalked away from Emmet, went straight to the nearest relatively good looking young man and almost dragged the eager specimen into the back room.

He pushed him onto his knees immediately, smirking as the young man popped the buttons of his jeans, gasping in delight as he saw the size of Brian’s cock and taking it enthusiastically into his mouth.

Brian stared straight ahead, one hand resting on top of the young man’s head thinking of a certain hot blond beauty he wished was sucking his cock with both enthusiasm and expertise, unlike his current trick.


	4. Sugar Daddy

Brian lay on his bed, idly thinking of a certain blond, his hand straying below his waist. He was still feeling frustratingly dissatisfied by the very inexpert blowjob at Babylon.

He started to slowly stroke himself as he imagined the blond head bobbing up and down in front of his crotch, the full strawberry lips wrapped around his rigid cock and his deft artist’s fingers gently and with excruciating deliberation squeezing and stroking his balls.

“Fuck!” he said softly, “What the fuck am I doing, I’m not some schoolboy mooning over some twink!”

 

In George’s mansion Justin was doing much the same thing, imagining himself kissing his way down Brian’s chest, pausing only to softly nibble on each stiff nipple, then continuing down, licking across and around the perfect flat stomach. At last reaching his goal, he knew he could drive the brunet wild with his technique, licking twirling and sucking his massive, because of course he would be massive, cock till he shot his enormous load directly into the back of Justin’s throat. Justin moaned and pumped his own cock harder, groaning “Brian” as he jerked and came into his hand.

“Fuck, that was intense.”

The two men were unaware that they’d said exactly the same thing at exactly the same time for exactly the same reason. 

 

George sat in the garden watching while Justin worked with his occupational therapist, sweat beading on Justin’s brow as he worked hard to conquer any perceived weaknesses.

He had come to the age where he appreciated the small things. He loved the feel of the gentle cool breeze ruffling his sparse silver hair. He took pleasure in the frosty glass of lemonade with its mixture of sweet and sour. He resolutely turned his mind to the papers in front of him. He trusted its author; he was one of the few investigators he’d met who could be trusted to furnish the facts with little or no judgement. He knew he would not bias the report to please the employer. So he was quite shocked to read its contents. He ended with a picture on his mind of a Brian Kinney that was extremely complex. Even the investigator himself, seemed in two minds as to whether he could reasonably conclude the man under investigation was an angel or a devil. 

George found the last line of the report particularly telling: “Not a person I would want to be dating my daughter, or my son.”

 

Brian was busy reading a report of his own. However this time the research was his alone and the report was also for his eyes alone. He was also attempting to make a mental picture of the subject of the report in much the same way he did for potential clients.

“So he’s attending PIFA, must be pretty talented, they are very picky about who they let in. Must see Linds, she’s got some contacts there. Fuck took a bat to the head, spent 2 weeks in a coma! So why isn’t he living with his parents any more?” Brian was looking at the newspaper photo op shot of the concerned parents performing their bedside vigil. “What the fuck is this talented hott twink doing with a fossil? The guy looks so fucking frail he’d fall over in a strong wind, let alone be able to keep up with fucking such an amazing, sexy kid!”

Brian threw the folder in a drawer, sighed and decided to make his way to the Diner, he wasn’t sure he was in the mood for Mikey’s whining, or even worse Mikey extolling the virtues of life with the professor. Didn’t the twit realize that he was becoming more like fucking Gilligan every day!

Maybe he’d run into Emmet though. ‘Fuck, what is there about that kid, my brain and other parts, keep coming back to that fucking kid!?’

 

Brian pushed his way into the diner his eyes scanning the talent as he made his way towards the back of the diner to the group’s booth. He immediately spotted the arse he’d been fondling a few nights ago. Without thinking he veered across to lean on the counter, putting himself in the perfect position to both keep an eye on the cute bubble butt and hear every word that was said.

 

“Of course Sunshine, you can start immediately!” Debbie enfolded Justin in a huge bear hug. “Are you sure you’re up for it. Is your hand ok now? You’ll be handling hot stuff remember.”

Brian couldn’t resist thinking back to the night in Babylon and found himself silently answering Deb’s questions, “He looks like he’s always ‘up for it. I’m sure he can handle hot stuff, maybe even someone as hot as me!”

“Sure Deb, I’m fine. I’m even planning on going back to PIFA soon. George said he’d pay for my fees, but I don’t want to be totally dependent on him. I love him too much to risk him feeling contempt for some kind of gold digging twink.”

“Honey, he would never think that about you! He loves you too. You really bring the light to his eyes. I’ve never seen him look so alive. He used to slink in here and pretend to read the paper. I used to feel sorry for him as he looked so lonely and sad. I’m sure he didn’t think anyone knew he was even gay, although why else he’d be seen in a joint like this God only knows.” Debbie quickly made the sign of the cross on her ample chest in case the Lord took offence at her taking his name in vain. Then she thought about all the other things that had been said and done in the Diner and figured the Lord probably couldn’t give a flying fuck about her little misdemeanour.

“Anyway he used to sit right over there at that single table, order decaf and low fat burger and fries and then try to hide the fact that he checked out all the cute guys that came in here with such naked hunger it nearly made me cry. I swore to myself Michael would never have go through something like that.”

“But look at him now, he’s a different man, he looks you in the eye when you talk to him. He walks with a spring in his step and he no longer seems like he is looking forward to dying, and most of that is down to you Sunshine.”

Debbie leaned over the counter and planted a big sloppy kiss on Justin’s forehead.

Brian sat down abruptly on a stool in front of the counter, resting his head on his hands, staring unseeing at the menu in front of him. 

“They love each other? What the fuck is up with that?”


	5. Sugar Daddy

Justin could not stop the flutters of excitement, as he got ready to revisit Babylon.

“I wonder if he’ll be there?” he mused to himself, after discarding a mountain of tops and pants onto the bed in the middle of the room.

“George! George! I’ve got nothing to wear!”

George looked at the bombsite, formerly a bedroom and grinned, “You mean with all those you have nothing to wear?”

He looked down at his favorite red cardigan and gray pants, his only concession to his sense of occasion a beautiful cream silk shirt under his cardigan. He had taken ten minutes to get ready, Justin had started at 6.30 and it was now 8.30.

“This dressing dilemma wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain brunet, would it?”

“No, no of course not. I just have an urge to look fabulous tonight, for absolutely no particular reason at all!”

Justin had the grace to look sheepish as he looked into George’s skeptical face.

“Young man, you could wear a burlap sack and still look fabulous. What about this powder blue top and your black leather pants?”

“Does make my arse look great; no I look too needy, like I’m trying to get his attention.” again Justin drifted back into the land of indecision.

“Trying to get who’s attention?”

“Noooo one!”

“Oh yes, that no one with the brown hair.”

“Well it’s not totally brown, it’s got these really nice kind of golden flecks, but when he stands in the sunlight they become almost reddish!”

George chuckled a deep rich chuckle, “Well, we promised Emmet we’d get there about 9, so we really need to go.”

“AAUGH! George, help me!”

“I think it’s time we bring in the big guns, Robert!” George stuck his head out into the corridor. He knew he could have used the intercom communication system to contact his butler, but he also knew Robert always stayed in hailing distance of his boss ever since his minor heart attack late last year. They played this game of, ‘I’ll watch over you despite yourself’ and ‘I’ll pretend I don’t know you’re watching over me’, with great efficiency.

“Yes sir?”

“Robert, Justin seems to be stuck in an agony of vacillation. What do you think a young, well dressed, sexy queer should wear for dancing?”

Justin looked dumbstruck at the impeccably dressed butler standing almost at attention in front of them.

“Well sir, I favour the powder blue top, the material should not show any unsightly sweat marks despite vigorous dancing, and perhaps the smart stone washed blue jeans. They should demonstrate his considerable assets.”

There was a stunned silence, then Justin flew across the room and kissed the butler on his cheek, “Perfect, thank you so much! I’ll just be a minute George!”

The butler and his boss smiled at each other, remembering similar moments with George’s daughters.

Justin finally emerged from the huge bathroom, looking like ‘sex on a stick’.

 

 

Brian looked disconsolately around the pumping dance floor. ‘I’m not looking for him. I could care less if he turns up tonight. God why did it have to be a ‘night of the ugly trolls’ night at Babylon tonight!’

He felt rather than saw the grand entrance of Justin, George and Emmet.

George was in the middle of the trio, his arms wrapped around Justin and Emmet.

The minute they hit the dance floor all three started dancing. Emmet swaying as close as he possibly could to George, his hands waving over both their heads, eventually coming down over George’s head. George was dancing around Emmet, entranced by his favourite fag’s moves. They slowly became lost in a world of their own.

Justin immediately became hypnotized by the primitive rhythms pumping through the speakers. His dancing was so erotic and intense that many heads turned to watch his movements. A few intrepid souls even began to dance towards him.

Brian’s eyes narrowed as he watched four or five guys obviously trying to get the attention of the oblivious dancer.

‘So why isn’t he dancing with his Sugar Daddy? Trouble in paradise?’

Brian’s feet seemed to move without volition as he began to dance near Justin. He glared at the now numerous men surrounding Justin, Emmet and George. 

The formerly hopeful gays shrugged and moved on to more receptive targets.

Brian came up behind Justin, slowly dancing closer and closer; raising his hands until they were just above head height, he sinuously insinuated himself into Justin’s back, lowering his arms loosely around the younger man’s shoulders.

Justin instantly knew who it was, struggling to control his breathing as he felt currents of electricity seeming to flow from Brian arms into his body.

He rested his head against Brian’s strong chest, amazed at the feeling. ‘Fuck, it’s somehow as if I’ve come home! How can that be? I don’t even know this guy; he might be a real arsehole! God I’ve never felt like this before!’

Justin felt Brian’s rigid cock pushing into his very willing arse, ‘Hmm, well he isn’t exactly immune to my charms either!’

Brian couldn’t believe the flood of emotions coursing through him as he pulled Justin in closer and closer, ‘God what is wrong with me? I just want to crawl inside this guy!’

Brian found himself nuzzling into Justin’s hair, reveling in the sweet scent. He lowered his head and started to lightly run his tongue along the top of Justin’s ear.

Justin gasped, pressing himself back against Brian; seeking more of the incredible feelings Brian’s touch was arousing in his body.

‘Fuck if I keep going like this I’m going to cum right here on the dance floor. I haven’t been so close to losing control like this since I was 14 for Christ’s sake! What is it with this kid?!’

‘Fuck if he keeps dry humping me with that stiff fucking cock I’m gonna lose it right here on the dance floor in Babylon. What is it with this guy? God I want him inside me now!’ 

 

Emmet noticed the change in George immediately, “Are you alright baby. You don’t look so good.”

George had stopped dancing, his hand pressed hard into his chest. He gasped for breath, “I just need to sit down a minute. I’m ok.”

Emmet hovered over George, leading him to the bar.

“Just a touch of angina, if I take my little pill I’ll be fine,” George looked anything but fine, even in the dim atmosphere of the multi-coloured lights of Babylon he looked pale and clammy.

He clawed at his pocket, reaching for his pillbox. Emmet grabbed some water from the bar and helped him take his pill.

As the Anginine began to take effect George’s breathing slowly became normal and the band of pain pressing in on his chest began to abate.

“I’m ok, but I think I’d like to go home. I’m sorry to cut our divine dance short Emmet. I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I’m just a foolish old man trying to recapture my non-existent lost gay youth!”

Emmet hugged George tightly. “You are neither old nor foolish. You are kind and sweet, and hot! You couldn’t disappoint me no matter what you did and if you are leaving then I’m going too. Somehow Babylon just loses all it’s charms when you’re not here!”

George grinned up into Emmet’s face, hovering, close and concerned and full of love just over his own. Not even a tap on the shoulder from death itself could keep the gleam out of George’s sparkling eyes as he realized he was finally loved and cherished as much as he deserved to be.

The pair made their way over to Justin and Brian.

“Justin honey, we have to go, George is feeling a little tired,” Emmet’s voice seemed to float through a mist of sensuality that surrounded Justin.

Brian ignored the interruption totally engrossed in the scent and feel of Justin’s hair, ears and neck and almost content to investigate them for the rest of his life.

Justin shook his head trying to understand the words coming out of Emmet’s mouth. He felt like he’d taken some powerful drug and that the world outside had become remote and removed. 

He remembered when he’d taken some Magic Mushies with Daphne one time and everyone was laughing at him because he answered questions with a huge time lag so that he was always miles behind any conversations. 

He also remembered decorating Daphne’s toilet bowl that same night and swearing never to take drugs again. 

Emmet grabbed his arm, noting the way Brian looked up startled when he did, “I said we’re off. Are you coming with us or do you have something more pressing to do?”

Emmet smiled understandingly at Justin. He’d never heard of anyone resisting the allure of the stud of Babylon and he didn’t think Justin was going to manage it a second time. Not if the way the two men in front of him were plastered up against each other was anything to go by.

“I er I should go?” Justin felt like kicking himself for sounding so weak.

“It’s ok baby, you deserve to enjoy yourself. We’ll take George’s limo back, you can drive my car if you like.”

“I’ll take him home,” Brian couldn’t believe he’d said the words. ‘Take him and fuck him yes, but take him home like some kind of lesbo on a date? No fucking way!’

Justin turned around in Brian’s arms, almost swooning as their two cocks now rubbed against each other in time to the music separated only by a thin layer of material.

“Are you sure?”

Blue eyes looked searchingly into hazel ones.

Brian licked his lips and nodded.

“I’ll stay with him.”

Justin eyes never strayed from Brian’s face. He found himself studying Brian’s lips; he decided that he needed to sketch those lips. His eyes moved on to Brian’s cheeks, he softly kissed the cheek. ‘God how I want to draw this face, it would be like drawing a Greek God, or maybe one of those Greek Olympic champions you see depicted in ancient Greek art.’

Neither Brian nor Justin noticed Emmet and George’s departure.

Brian stared into Justin’s face and Justin was examining his, he’d never seen a trick look at him so intently before, ‘What the fuck is it with this kid?’

He leaned down and softly caught Justin’s top lip with his own, sucking it into his mouth; releasing it only to run his tongue along the inside.

Justin opened his mouth eagerly, thrusting his tongue into Brian’s mouth in response.

The kiss deepened, each man not striving for dominance but enjoying exploring the recesses of the man in front of him.

Justin’s breath was coming in short gasps and even Brian’s breathing had become ragged.

“I have a loft nearby, . .?”

“Yes!”

The answer was given even before the question was asked.


	6. Sugar Daddy

Justin felt awkward and tried to tuck himself into the corner of the lift. 

No one had said a word for the whole journey in the jeep on the way to the loft

He wasn’t sure if it was the night air or the man standing in the lift with him, but since leaving Babylon there was a definite chill in the air.

‘Maybe he doesn’t really want me here. Maybe he was just being kind and now he feels trapped.’

Justin stared intently at Brian’s shoes.

Brian leaned nonchalantly on the rear wall of the lift.

Now if only he could feel the nonchalance he was showing the rest of the world.

‘What the fuck are you doing Kinney? Have you looked at this guy, he looks like he’s 15 for fuck’s sake. God he does have a perfect arse, perfect for fucking. The way he felt on the dance floor, fucking unbelievable. So why the cold shoulder now? Maybe he’s changed his mind. Maybe he’s scared. Nah that can’t be it, he’s shacked up with Methuselah isn’t he?’

Brian stuck a popper up his nose and snorted deeply. He offered some to Justin, who looked confused at first and then shook his head.

“At school we were told only to take medication when prescribed by a qualified doctor or pharmacist.”

Brian’s right eyebrow shot up and he thrust his tongue into his cheek, “At school? How old are you any way?”

‘Oh shit, what do I say. If I tell him the truth he’ll probably kick me out!’

“21!”

“What year were you born?”

‘Fuck I’m good at maths, think quick brain!’

“1980”

“That’s a lie, you had to think about the answer. So how old are you really?”

“20”

The lift stopped at the loft. Brian cocked a disbelieving look at a blushing Justin.

“19”

‘Fuck he’s adorable when he blushes.”

Brian continued to look steadily at Justin.

“1-8”

Brian opened the loft door, striding through like a king entering his kingdom. He looked over his shoulder at Justin.

“Seventeen, but I’ll be eighteen soon!”

“Christ so what the fuck are you doing living with a rock spider like that?”

“What? What’s a rock spider?”

Justin still had not yet managed to get the courage up to enter the loft.

“An old man who likes very young men.”

‘I wouldn’t have called Emmet young? Maybe he really is younger than Brian? He looks older.” 

“Are you talking about George. He’s not like that, he’s a real sweetie.”

Brian looked Justin up and down, ‘Fuck it; if he wants to fuck some ancient dinosaur, who was he to object? He didn’t bring him here to convert him, he brought him here to fuck him senseless. So get on with it Kinney!’

Brian sauntered over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water.

Striding into the middle of the room he fixed Justin with a ‘come hither’ stare. Locking eyes with his he slowly and enticingly stripped off his clothes, took a quick sip of the water then tipped it slowly over his head. He slowly shook his head spreading and spraying the droplets over his body, accentuating his body tone and shape.

Justin’s mouth dropped open, his brilliant blue eyes looking like saucers in his head, watching the water cascade over every sensuous curve of Brian’s body.

He could not believe the incredibly erotic vision he was experiencing.

He moved forward as if in a dream, totally mesmerized by the droplets of water running down Brian’s lean tanned frame.

“So, are you coming or going? Or cumming and then going, or cumming and staying?”

Brian opened his arms and Justin walked straight into them, slamming the loft door behind him.

Brian pulled Justin’s shirt out from his jeans, running his hands up the sides of Justin’s body to his shoulders.

He pulled Justin closer to him, exploring as much of Justin’s body as he could reach.

Justin gazed up adoringly into Brian’s face, his hands resting on Brian’s chest.

Brian lifted Justin’s shirt over his head, still staring intently.

He softly placed his lips onto Justin’s. The kiss was tentative at first then as Justin responded with enthusiasm; more commanding.

Both men were stunned at the intensity of feelings.

‘Fuck and this is just a kiss. What happens when I finally fuck him?’

Brian skinned Justin out of his jeans, looking approvingly at the fact that Justin had chosen to go Commando.

Pausing only to resume the incredible kissing, the pair made their way over to the bed.

Justin fell onto Brian. Brian flipped them so he was on the top.

Justin grinned up at him, Brian fleetingly thought, ‘Wow, that smile could light up fucking New York!’

The sound of The Village People’s “In the Navy’ shrilled through the by now steamy atmosphere of the loft.

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist as he went to launch himself off the bed.

“I have to that’s Emmets tone!” he glanced ruefully back at Brian sprawled out in full glory, arms behind his head.

Justin raced over to his jeans retrieving the phone at almost the last minute, before the tone rang out.

“Emmet? Fuck! George? Is he all right? You’re at Allegheny? Yeah, I’ll be right there! It 's ok, it'll be ok.”

Brian was already reaching for his clothes.

Justin looked up, “You don’t have to get up I can get a cab.”

“I was already up, remember?” Brian’s voice was sarky but mildly amused. 

He couldn’t believe that he was about to take his ‘trick de jour’ to a fucking hospital to meet his fucking sugar daddy.

Again Justin’s smile peeked out from behind his worried expression, lighting up his face, he threw his arms around Brian, “You are so sweet to do this, Thank you so much!”

“If you ever call me sweet again, I’ll show you exactly how evil I can really be!”

Unfortunately with his arms full of enthusiastic, smiling Justin he just couldn’t seem to sound evil at all.

“And if you don’t get yourself dressed I’ll prove that evilness all over your arse!”

Justin laughed and pranced out of Brian’s arms collecting clothes as he went.

“You know you are just like a big bear; all gruff and claws on the outside, but really cuddly on the inside.”

Brian’s face had a look that would curdle milk, “Fucking 'cuddly'! You really have a death wish don’t you? Of course you will have to be punished severely for that!”

“Promise?”


	7. Sugar Daddy

“Baby!” Emmet enfolded Justin’s dramatically in his long arms.

Brian resisted the urge to race forward and pull his arms from around Justin, but only just.

Tears were streaming down Emmett’s face and for a minute Justin feared the worst, he looked fearfully at Brian from under Emmett’s arms.

He gently released himself from Emmett’s hug, moving closer to Brian.

Brian unconsciously placed his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“What do the doctors say?” Justin stared into Emmett’s eyes, still leaning into Brian’s arms for support.

“Well you know doctors, they seemed to think it was foolish for a man of George’s age and infirmity to be at a gay dance club!” Emmett’s voice rose on the final phrase and other people in the waiting room glanced up at the demonstrative, openly gay man making such an emotional scene that they were able to forget their own concerns for a while.

“Yes, Emmett but what did they say about George’s condition?” Justin asked in a calm tone.

Brian marveled at how patient Justin was with the overwrought man. He would have been making snaky comments, swearing and shaking the idiot by now.

Emmett took a tear filled, hiccoughing deep breath and whispered dramatically, “They said he’d had a little turn and that he needed to rest; then they looked at me with accusing beady eyes and said I could take him home in the morning. They had to keep him overnight for observation.”

Again Emmett burst into tears.

Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin’s face lit up the area with his huge smile. The relief patent on his face.

Brian felt his cock twitch at the sight of a delighted Justin. He just radiated joy at the thought that George was fine.

“So are you going to stay or go back to the house? I can stay if you want?”

Brian looked alarmed at that statement, he definitely had other plans for this blond.

 

“Oh sugar I’d never forgive myself if I left Georgie in this cold sterile place! I’ll just find a little nook for the night and go home with him in the morning; after the fright he gave me I’m not letting him out of my sight!”

Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin hugged Emmett tightly, silently giving the older man strength and encouragement, feeling the genuine concern and worry beneath the theatrics.

“Well if he’s resting, I wouldn’t want to disturb him.”

“Nonsense, you go right on in, I told the staff you were his son.”

Justin gaped in disbelief, Brian nearly choked.

“Well you’re the closest thing he’s got, that bitch of an ex-wife made damn sure all his kids turned against him because of his ‘disgusting lifestyle’.”

Emmett gave a brilliant reenactment of Mrs Schickel’s waspish manner.

Justin felt like tiptoeing into George’s room. He looked at the pale face, eyes closed and a shadow passed over his heart. He knew he would be devastated if anything happened to this wonderful surrogate father.

Brian had followed Justin inside, he saw the look of worry pass across Justin’s face and again felt that pang inside.

Justin approached the bed diffidently, not wanting to disturb the man.

George opened his tired eyes, a smile immediately taking years away from the lined face.

“Justin.” the normally robust voice came out as a croak.

“I’m sorry George, I should have gone with you.” Justin didn’t even try to stop the tears falling.

He hardly noticed Brian come up behind him, quietly placing his arms around his waist.

George however did see, a gleam came into his eye as he witnessed the tender caress.

“Nonsense, you needed some fun time. You shouldn’t be hanging around this weak old man.” 

Justin leaned down to place a kiss onto the old man’s forehead.  
“We’ve had this talk before,” his soft voice gently reproving, “You are neither old nor weak!”

George reached out a hand to pat Justin’s wrist, “You are a good man Justin, now go have fun. That’s an order. And as for you, his eyes lasered in on Brian, make sure he does!”

‘What the fuck, is he giving me permission? Since when have I ever needed permission?’

Justin watched as George drifted back to sleep. The nurses came in with a day bed for Emmett closely followed by Emmett himself, tiptoeing in with Emmett-like exaggeration. 

Justin kissed Emmett on the cheek; again Brian had to restrain himself from reacting to the open demonstration of affection between the two.

 

Justin and Brian returned to the car in silence.

Brian turned to look at Justin, “Well?”

He stretched out his arm behind Justin’s head; softly playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

Justin shivered, trying desperately to hold onto rational thought.

He felt like he was in danger of getting lost in those green-gold pools watching him.

He gave himself a mental shake, “Well what?”

“What is this with you and Emmett and George?”

The soft, sensual stroking made it hard for Justin to concentrate on the conversation.

“What do you mean what is the deal between us?” 

Brian was starting to become annoyed at what he thought was Justin’s deliberate obtuseness.

Justin felt like he had suddenly walked on stage in the middle of a play and no one had given him a script.

“They are my friends, my really good friends.”

Justin was starting to become a bit alarmed; he could feel the tension beginning to build up in Brian. The gentle stroking had stopped although the hand remained behind his neck.

‘What does this guy want from me, I hardly know him. Of course he is the most gorgeous man I have ever met, but does he seriously think I’m going to just confide all my secrets to him just because he thinks I should?’

Brian could feel Justin mentally retreating from him.

“So do you fuck the both of them or just the old guy. I hope you’re careful, he’s obviously not in the best of health. I heard Viagra is not good for guys with heart problems. But then maybe he’s already named you in his will.” Brian’s tone was almost menacing as he gave way to his jealousy and deliberately hurt Justin as nastily as he could.

Justin felt like he’d been slapped in the face. 

Heartbroken, he half fell, half flew out of the jeep, running down the road, tears streaming unheeded down his face.


	8. Sugar Daddy

“You just cry baby, let it all out.” Emmett held Justin protectively while he watched George sleep.

Since the chauffeur had dropped them both back at the mansion and Justin had come bursting through the doors, hours later, obviously distraught; Emmett had tried to comfort Justin and at the same time keep an eye on the other love of his life.

He had stayed true to his assertion that he would not leave George’s side, despite some very strange looks from the hospital staff as they dressed George and gave him his final assessment before departure.

If anyone looked at him Emmett just gave them a defiant, vapid or begging look in return.

“He, he, he h-h-h-hates me. The contempt in his voice. H-h-h-he thought I was some kind of Gold digger. H-h-h-h-he thought I wanted George dead. H-h-h-h-he thought we were all screwing each other! Oh God! I never want to see him again! Emmett it hurts so much! This is worse than any fucking bat to the head!”

Justin again collapsed onto Emmett’s already sodden shirt.

Emmett continued to pat him on the back, silently cursing a certain hazel-eyed brunet.

He held Justin with one arm and stroked George’s wrist with the other.

“Well honey, you know what my Aunt Tallulah used to say in situations like this?”

“Your aunt was accused of fucking an octogenarian and being a fucking gold digger?!”

Emmett figured the outrage in the voice was probably warranted, given that his Aunt although very flamboyant like her nephew was also a happily married woman with six children.

“Well perhaps not exactly like this one, but she had times when she felt bad too!”

Justin managed to smile wryly at Emmett.

“Anyway, she said that nothing was so bad it couldn’t be cured by dancing!”

Justin stared at Emmett in amazement, so shocked he stopped crying instantly.

“Are you seriously telling me you think we should go back to Babylon?”

“Not we, you. George is too sick at the moment and I just can’t leave him, but I’ll be right there in spirit and so will George!”

“Seriously honey do you really want that bastard to think he got the better of you? You survived a bat to the head; you survived being kicked out of home by your parents. If you can survive all that and still be the sweetheart you are; you can certainly survive anything that bastard dishes out!”

Justin blinked the tears out of his eyes.

He stood up seeming to draw on an inner strength, tremulously smiling into Emmett’s face; he gave his friend a hug.

“So, you will work hard on your exercises today and be a very good boy; then I’ll help you look fabulous for Babylon and you can go and be a very bad boy!”

 

 

“Fuck doesn’t that kid know when to give up?”

Brian watched as Justin sashayed his way to the bar, downed two shots and moved enticingly onto the dance floor.

He swept his gaze across the room finally settling it on Brian, gave him a brilliant smile then turned his back on him and started to dance.

Brian rapidly became entranced with the movements of the hottest bubble butt he’d ever seen.

He thought back to the last time he’d watched the boy dance and he’d danced with him.

He’d thought the dancing was hot then but this erotic display put that into the shade.

He watched as three men came up and encircled Justin.

Justin was almost lost in the powerful beat of the music, the rhythm thrumming through his muscles, bones and blood.

He smiled invitingly into the faces surrounding him, the flashing lights and swirling colours emphasizing the intoxicating power of that smile.

Brian forced himself to ease his grip on his glass before it shattered in his hand.

He kept telling himself to look away. ‘Fuck Kinney, he’s only a twink, go find another.’

He leant against the bar and continued to stare at the spectacle unfolding before him.

One of the men around Justin bent over to whisper something in his ear.

Brian frowned, his eyes narrowing as Justin laughed back at the brunet shaking his head.

Another younger blond man plastered himself against Justin’s back obviously grinding his hard cock into Justin’s crack.

‘Turn around. You don’t fucking care. Don’t fucking look!’

Brian continued to lean on the bar and watch Justin as he was continually fondled and propositioned by most of the hottest guys in Babylon.

Justin hadn’t even needed to leave the dance floor for drugs or alcohol; his admirers had supplied plenty of each on the dance floor.

He knew his intense concentration on Justin was almost making him unavailable for potential tricks.

No one had tried to hit on him since Justin had walked in.

‘Fuck this is so not happening. Shit I hope he doesn’t go to the back room with him, he doesn’t know how to cover his teeth! Shit, I don’t care!’

Brian began to turn to order another refill only to see Justin start to head to the back room with a dirty blond he’d been dancing with.

He placed his empty glass back on the bar; walked over to the nearest potential trick he could find; whispered, “Want to suck my ten inch dick?” in his ear; then followed Justin into the back room.

He immediately spotted Justin being sucked off by the dirty blond.

Brian pushed his trick to his knees, never taking his eyes off Justin and his trick.

Justin suddenly stopped the man, spun him round, pulled down his jeans; slipped a condom onto his dick and started fucking him hard against the wall.

Brian felt his breath hitch in his throat; his trick looked up and smiled, thinking he had excited the Stud of Babylon.

He hauled the trick to his feet. The trick quickly pulled down his jeans, and turned around, pushing his arse into the air.

Still watching Justin Brian sheathed his cock in a condom and roughly entered his willing trick.

Justin looked over at Brian, never hesitating to continually pound the arse in front of him.

Justin and Brian locked gazes, suddenly they were no longer fucking a couple of nameless tricks but each other, each thrust became more intense, their partners screaming in delight.

Bodies glowing from the sheen of sweat their efforts were creating, muscles tense with strain the two tricks came shrieking with delight, followed closely by Justin and Brian.

As one the two men shoved their partners away, threw away the overflowing condoms and zipped up their jeans.

Brian had to fight to keep himself from approaching Justin, knowing if he did he would grab the young man and either fuck him here or take him back to the loft and fuck him there.

Justin looked torn, he desperately fought the urge to go and explain everything to Brian and throw himself into his arms; either that or go and scratch his eyes out.

Again the two men locked gazes.

As one they turned away from each other and walked out of the back room and out of Babylon.


	9. Sugar Daddy

Justin lay in his bed, tears pouring onto the pillow.

He’d crept in after the debacle at Babylon.

He’d avoided meeting Emmett, just quietly opening the door to peek at George and make sure he was ok.

He was not at all surprised to see Emmett and George entwined, curled up together in the middle of the big bed like a couple of kittens after play.

Despite his own torment, Justin smiled, softly closing the door and tiptoeing back to his own room.

 

Brian lay rigidly in his bed, desperately trying not to replay the action of that night.

“I refuse to feel this way over some fucking gold-digging, slutty twink!”

 

“I will go to sleep.”

Brian closed his eyes focusing on the darkness behind his eyelids.

“I won’t think of blond hair. I won’t think of eyes that turn midnight blue when aroused. I won’t think of marble-white smooth skin. I won’t think of how it would feel to stroke that skin, to kiss him breathless, to slowly open him up until he begs me to fill him up.”

As Brian was whispering his thoughts aloud his hand crept under the covers, holding his cock roughly, almost punishing himself for wanting Justin so badly.

He imagined Justin’s response as he fucked him hard and fast.

He came; calling out Justin’s name and wishing he really was inside him.

“Fuck! That’s it! No more Babylon and no more Sunshine; work and nameless, faceless fucking that is the only answer.”

Brian rolled over, still futilely chasing sleep.

 

Justin came to a decision as he lay sleeplessly on the bed.

“No more fucking tears. If he can’t see past his stupid prejudices he’s not worth it!’

“No more useless imagining myself; writhing beneath that perfectly tanned body.”

“No more picturing myself gazing into those amazing eyes. No more watching the gently sea green serenity as he relaxes change to the almost black with those hidden golden flecks as he becomes aroused and wanting me.”

“No more seeing myself nipping and nibbling on those pecs, then licking the pain away, watching him becoming more and more turned on till he becomes incoherent with lust.”

Justin’s hand had begun its descent to his already pulsating cock.

“No more feeling him inside my mouth, tasting him.”

Justin’s hand was wildly pumping his prick while he shoved two fingers into his puckered hole.

“Definitely no imagining him pumping into my tight hole till I scream his name in ecstasy!”

As he panted this statement out Justin came and loudly screamed Brian’s name.

“That’s it, no more tricking, no more Babylon. Work, that’s the solution! I’ll get this fucking hand working properly and I’ll start to paint again. I’ll paint my frustration, pain, pleasure and frustration.”

Justin rolled over, also engaging in the futile exercise of chasing sleep.

 

 

“Oh my god, Justin I just can’t believe it!”

Emmett’s excited screeching nearly hurt Justin’s ears but he felt it would be churlish of him to complain and he was genuinely happy for both George and Emmett.

“We can fly to Sydney Australia, in the company jet; then we go down to Tasmania and we get married.”

“That is so wonderful Emmett. You both so deserve this chance at happiness.”

Justin smiled up at his friend.

Emmet noticed the smile didn’t reach his eyes, just masked the pain.

He hadn’t seen one of Justin’s ‘sunshine’ smiles since that incident at the hospital.

“Justin we really want you to come with us. We need our family there, and that is you. Oohh I just had an idea you could be my bridesmaid and wear a truly fabulous pink dress.”

“Emmett I love you dearly and of course I’d be delighted to come and I’m honoured that you and George want me, but I will not wear a dress even for you.”

 

 

“What do you mean he wants to meet me face to face? What has that got to do with the fucking account?”

Cynthia sighed and attempted yet again to explain to Brian that the general manager of Target Australia was reluctant to place an account worth millions of dollars to a nameless face no matter how impressed he was with the ideas for the company.

“He said he is quite happy to pay for you to come over, everything will be first class and Target Australia will gladly pay for all expenses. Brian maybe this is just what you need, a chance for you to gain perspective.”

Brian just stared at her. 

He knew that he’d been unfair and unreliable lately.

He’d abused Cynthia and Ted and most of the staff over the last few weeks.

Even he had noticed that most of the staff avoided him, ducking for cover into the nearest doorway if they saw him coming.

He felt like his work was for shit.

He knew he drank too much and his head felt like it was continually being pounded by inconsiderate sledgehammers.

He also knew if he didn’t do something positive to take back control of his life he could easily slide into the kind of man his father had become, disillusioned and bitter, hating himself, the world and everyone in it.

He also realized that despite all the ‘pain management’ techniques he had employed to push a certain blond from his head, his prick and his head did not seem to want to cooperate. He still thought about Justin last thing before he went to sleep and first thing in the morning.

‘Well maybe a trip overseas was just what he needed. He would go to bloody Australia, land the account and maybe when he got back he could even deal with the littlest gold digging twink he could think of.’


	10. Sugar Daddy

Brian looked over at his host, busy at the barbecue.

He watched the children playing on the trampoline and the two boys over playing with some weird object they referred to as a ‘football’.

He’d seen a game on the tv and although he definitely approved of the tight small shorts the players wore, the game itself was a complete mystery to him and he was content for it to remain that way.

He sighed and sipped his Chivas Regal, ‘At least they have this in this godforsaken hole!’

He’d been taken to all the tourist destinations in Sydney and had been flown down to his newest client’s holiday house in a little seaside town in Victoria. 

He was quite sure he’d died and gone to Hetero Hell.

Garry had informed him he would be meeting many potential new clients and he already had meetings lined up with some excellent prospects.

There was even one young, married executive he thought was definitely interesting, but nothing was worth this.

“Brian come over here, Darren will watch the meat for a while.”

Darren smiled shyly over at Brian, ‘Hmm yes, a definite possibility there.”

Garry introduced Brian as the new ‘Hot shot ed exec’ he’d flown over from the USA to put some spice into our Aussie ad campaigns. 

Brian tried not to wince as he heard Garry singing his praises and the genius of his ideas.

He looked the potential client intently straight in the eyes, already thinking of ideas for the clothing chain the man was managing.

He liked the sunshine in Aus, the vibrancy that seemed everywhere, especially in Sydney.

He was reading a flier in his hotel, advertising a thing called the ‘Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras’.

If he was back in Sydney, maybe he’d check it out, he’d planned to leave days ago but while he was landing these multi million dollar accounts he felt compelled to remain, ‘Who the hell knew mining companies even needed to advertise!’

“Dinner’s served,” Garry’s wife smiled and directed everyone to the table.

Brian figured it was a good time to escape and have a smoke.

“Well, surprise, surprise!” Brian raised an eyebrow as he noticed the man he’d been flirting with earlier also tucked away behind the hedge about to light a joint.

“Wanna share?”

The dark haired young man passed over the joint to Brian, purposefully lingering with his hand on Brian’s.

“Yeah.”

Brian took a deep toke from the joint, breathing it in deeply, then pulled the other man in for a kiss.

The dark haired young man looked confused for a minute, then gave himself to the expertly delivered kiss.’

Brian pulled him back towards the shelter of the rocks at the base of the cliff.

“I-I’m straight!”

“Yeah sure!” Brian sniggered softly to himself as he felt the hard cock of the other man grinding into his crotch.

Brian turned the young man around to face the cliff; quickly and efficiently applying the condom and lube onto his cock and expertly preparing the young man at the same time.

The body beneath him writhed in ecstasy and Brian also attained orgasm.

They broke apart not looking at each other.

Brian later noticed the man walk smilingly up to a very pregnant blond.

“Fuck, there has to be more to life than this.”

“Sorry Brian did you say something?”

“No Garry, I am feeling a bit tired though, might go for a swim then take a break.”

“Sure, sure, mate, you’ve been working like a maniac, you deserve a break.”

“I deserve something!”

‘And I am not thinking about sparkling, blue eyes or beautiful blond hair!’

 

 

Justin looked vacantly at yet another spectacular view on the island of Tasmania.

He thought he’d never tire of the beautiful bushland, so different to the industrial skylines of the Pitts, and so far removed from Brian Kinney.

However after weeks of seeing the fabulous scenery in picturesque Tasmania, he didn’t care if he ever saw a fucking gum tree again, or a koala in one for that matter.

George and Emmett being constantly wrapped in each other’s arms or calling each other pet names or exchanging meaningful glances or ‘discreetly’ disappearing for minutes or hours at a time did not help matters.

“I said isn’t that amazing!”

Emmett’s voice finally penetrated the fog surrounding Justin.

George looked wisely at Justin.

“Justin, I think maybe it’s time we parted ways. This honeymoon can’t be that much fun for you and I haven’t noticed you even touching any of your art gear for weeks.”

“We never intended for this to become a chore. We wanted it to be a fun time where you could relax and to help you grow stronger.”

“Is that what has happened? Oh baby I am so sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own happiness,” Emmett smiled brilliantly at George, sighed and returned to the topic, “I didn’t even notice my best friend was miserable. What kind of a friend am I?”

Justin took one look at Emmett’s tragic face and immediately leapt to reassure his friend, “No, no I just love the scenery, and spending time with you two is an added bonus.”

“Yes but now I think of it you don’t smile as often as you used to,” Emmett looked pensive. “That’s it, we don’t want you cramping our style any more, do we George?”

George smiled fondly at his new husband, “I don’t think we need to go to extremes, but how about Justin goes back to Sydney and stays in the apartment, for a while. He can go shopping and check out the night-life and we can meet up in time to go to the Mardi Gras together then head back home. How does that sound?”

Justin threw his arms around George, “Thank you that sounds perfect. There were heaps of shops I wanted to check out and I can nose around the galleries to my heart’s content.”

George and Emmett were happy to see the sunshine smile come back on Justin’s face.

“Sydney here I come!”


	11. Sugar Daddy

Justin wandered around the aquarium, watching the vividly, colourful reef fish flashing past and mentally turning the scene into an abstract on canvas.

He decided to walk down the street and check out the art supply place he’d visited briefly earlier that day.

He’d spoken to Emmett and George who both encouraged him to use the extra room in the apartment; which led onto a balcony overlooking the harbour as a studio.

 

Brian tried to keep the offended look from his face as he left Target Australia.

“Who the fuck buys this shit?”

He decided he needed a good dose of Armani before he went anywhere else.

He was just turning into a David Jones department store when he noticed a flash of silvery blond.

It seemed to be waiting at the pedestrian lights; Brian shook his head, “Don’t be fucking ridiculous Kinney!”

He hesitated and was just about to move closer to check out the blond when the lights changed and the waiting crowd surged across the intersection, taking the blond with them.

Brian shrugged and turned into the store.

 

Justin blithely unaware of his close call walked into the artist’s shop.

He loved the smell and atmosphere of this particular shop and the way they displayed current artists’ paintings around the walls and on the ceiling.

 

He liked the young girl with the numerous piercings and rainbow coloured hair stationed behind the counter and they’d already had many discussions about Australian art.

He grinned at her, when her very conservatively dressed girlfriend snuck up behind her and planted a huge sloppy kiss on her lips.

The two girls turned to face Justin, “So are you still coming to Oxford Street with us tonight? You can’t spend all your life in galleries, aquariums and zoos! You need some night life, you need to boogie!”

“Yes, I said I’d come didn’t I? But if there are only dykes at this ‘pub’ you keep taking about, I’m leaving.”

“No, I promise there’s lots of tanned hunks, just waiting for a cute twink like you!”

“And really cool music pumping all the time!”

 

Brian turned the card over and over, wondering whether to call the number on it. His trick from the barbecue had pressed into the card into his hand.

“Ring this number when you get to Sydney. It’s a very good friend of mine, he’d be happy to show you the night life of Sydney.”

“Oh what the Hell, it’s better than sitting here in the hotel.”

 

“Oh my God, Darren said that you might call. A fucking walking wet dream in Armani, that’s what he called you! So gorgeous, what can I do for you?”

‘Shit just what I needed a fucking Aussie Emmett!’

“Yeah, hi. Darren said you might be able to put me onto some good clubs.”

“Well, of course, I’d even be willing to be your ‘escort’!”

Brian shuddered at the suggestive tone, ‘Not fucking likely sunshine.’

“No that’s fine, I just thought you might be able to give me a list of clubs that would be worth visiting.”

“Well of course, if you are half as sexy as you sound on the phone then I don’t think you’d have any problems finding a partner. Darren tells me that you are the best fuck he’s ever had.”

 

“I’ve never had any complaints.”

“Are you on the net at the hotel? I can email you a list of names. They are spread far and wide and there are some great spots on the coast and in the Blue Mountains, or you could just take a trip down Oxford Street, where all the best Sydney queers hang out. There’s even some great places around Darling Harbour.”

 

Justin couldn’t believe his luck. He kept grinning over his shoulder at the two girls who had already conceded defeat in their dance competition with Justin and were now clutching their beers and leaning against the bar, returning the grin.

The music was pumping, coloured lights were flashing across the dancers in time to the music and Justin could feel the rhythm flowing through his veins.

He was surrounded by an assortment of gorgeous guys desperately trying to chat him up.

He would give friendly smiles but little encouragement to all comers.

A blond surfer was the most persistent; often pressing himself against Justin’s back.

However Justin’s energetic style and determination to enjoy as much of his audience as possible thwarted his obvious intention to whisk Justin away into the back room.

He looked across at the auburn hair of the man in front, attempting to steal kisses from a laughing Justin.

The man’s laughing dark eyes reassured Justin that he was enjoying the casual flirtation between their bodies.

Justin tried had not to compare the movements and flirting with another male. 

He couldn’t get over how friendly the queers were in Australia.

The surfer had plied him with beer and was busy explaining about the joys of surfing and urging Justin to come down the beach with him tomorrow.

The dark-haired man dancing opposite was extolling the virtues of rugby and telling Justin that he had to come to the game tomorrow to see some real men, not wusses that needed lots of padding to protect them when they went for the ball.

The dance floor was quite small, and the press of bodies seemed to circulate around Justin ebbing and flowing in time to the vital beat of the music as all the guys wanted to check out the newby.

 

Brian could hear the dance music pumping through the open windows as he walked past the hotel.

The groups of revelers who congregated on the pavement outside the pub enjoying the balmy evening air were laughing, young and attractive.

Brian’s gaydar was ringing loud and clear inside his skull.

“Just the place!” he murmured to himself as he eased himself into the bar.

 

“Isn’t he just divine!”

“You lucky bitch you got to dance with him, I didn’t even get a look in!”

“I just loved that cute baby blue tee he’s wearing, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but that bubble bum is just to die for!”

“His silky blond hair, you just want to run your fingers through it.”

“I’d rather have my fingers running through something else. Did you get a glimpse at the little something in his pants?”

“I did and I’ve got to tell you, not so little!”

“But have you heard him talk. He sounds divine, that soft American accent makes you just want to swoon.”

“He’s just the whole package boys and tonight I am going to be the one to unwrap him!”

Brian listened to the conversation with a smirk firmly fixed on his face.

Apart from the accents it reminded him a lot of home.

He idly wondered who they were all discussing. He started to turn his head, wondering if it was worth exerting himself and his charisma to capture a new trick, when an excited strawberry blond approached the group beside him.

“He’s leaving, alone!” the tone of tragedy in the statement made Brian raise his eyebrow and push his tongue firmly into his cheek in an effort not to laugh out loud.

“Is he coming back?”

“ He said maybe another night, but I’ve got his mobile number and I’m taking him down to Bondi Beach tomorrow!”

“Lucky bastard!”

Brian looked over his shoulder to see a familiar blond head disappearing through the swing doors at the entrance to the hotel.

He felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

‘It can’t be! There’s lots of blonds in Australia, Hell I’ve already fucked a few dozen of them. Get a grip Kinney!’

Brian tried to push through the growing crowd, but although he received lots of offers from many among the crowd he felt like he was wading through quicksand and getting nowhere.

By the time he got onto the footpath outside the hotel, Justin was no longer in sight.

“Shit, fuck, it couldn’t have been him! This is not happening. What, did he fucking follow me here?”

Brian grabbed a nearby redhead by the pants and pulled him willingly into the back room he’d scoped as soon as he walked into the hotel.

Brian was busy with his willing pain management accomplice when he finally decided he just might pay another visit to this hotel tomorrow, maybe it was even time to check out the famous beaches of Sydney.


	12. Sugar Daddy

Justin found himself in the center of a group of enthusiastic men.

He didn’t care; he was in his element. He couldn’t believe that people could be so friendly. These guys seemed to hang on his every word and movement.

As their gyrations increased to the pounding music and the coloured lights swirled, flashed and swept over their bodies, Justin thought back over his amazing day.

He’d been collected from the apartment and driven up to one of Sydney’s beaches. He couldn’t remember which one, he been told so many names he was unable to keep them straight in his head.

Once on the beach he’d been introduced to the mad friends of the dirty blond he’d met at the club.

The blond had encouraged him to try surfing although after Justin had made a valiant attempt to swallow most of the ocean, both he and his new found friend decided maybe he’d better stick to his own area of expertise.

Justin had, of course, brought his sketchpad, pencils and charcoal down to the beach and had no shortage of subjects.

He was amazed at how he immediately felt like he belonged; the dirty blond’s friends both male and female had that easy-going nature and Justin found it easy to relate.

There were friendly fights to keep Justin from getting burnt; which of course meant making sure he was constantly lathered in sunscreen.

The more he got to know the people surrounding him the more he relaxed into the beach atmosphere.

There were even a couple of Art students; although their primary area of interest seemed to be Justin not the subject of sculpture they were studying.

Justin took all the cruising in good part and went to great pains to make sure no one felt slighted or rejected, despite the fact that he kept them all more or less at arm’s length.

At the end of the day he regretted having to leave the beach to go back to his apartment alone and readily accepted the invitation to head back to the club with his newfound friends.

The dirty blond’s name turned out to be Ronald, but his friends called him RR.

It took only a few minutes for Justin to be told that RR didn’t stand for Rolls Royce as Ron had informed him but Root Rat.

“Ah another slut?” Justin queried, “A man after my own heart!”

 

By the end of the day Brian had wrapped up another two presentations and sent directions to Pittsburgh to begin work on some of the contracts that he’d already nailed.

He even considered bringing Cynthia over or even maybe Ted to help him.

He couldn’t believe the number of contacts he had and was beginning to think maybe there really was such a thing as too much of a good thing.

The one certainty was that he would not return to that pub.

He had come to the firm conclusion that whoever the person was he’d heard discussed the other night it wasn’t Justin.

‘I am just missing the fucking Pitts. It was totally wishful thinking. No, fuck, what am I saying? I don’t want to see the fucking twink. I just want to get laid. That’s what I really need, a good strong fuck.’

 

Brian stalked confidently down Oxford Street completely conscious of and regally ignoring the admiring glances following him.

Many guys had tried to hit on him but so far Brian had managed to make excuses to himself and rejected every one.

As he turned to go into the entrance of the club he consoled himself with the thought that it was the music, lights and atmosphere of the hotel that was the attraction, not the people inside and certainly not the possibility of a certain person inside.

The minute Brian walked over to the bar he spotted him, and although the sexy smooth skin was more pink than white the stunningly gorgeous face, lithe figure and silky blond hair plus that smile that found an answer in every face that surrounded him proved without a doubt that it was Justin.

Justin felt rather than saw Brian at first, he was still lost in the music and lights combining to lift him into a zone removed from reality.

His new mates noticed him falter for a minute, ready to support him if he lost his balance.

His beaming smile also seemed to dim momentarily.

He caught himself quickly, “It can’t be, not here.”

No one else heard the whisper.

Justin found himself scanning the room despite himself and it took a matter of seconds before he saw Brian lounging against he bar, sardonic look fixed firmly on his face, a gaggle of adoring fags surrounding his chair.

Justin was determined not to run away even though that was his first thought.

‘Well maybe not my very first thought,’ Justin admitted to himself, ‘my first thought was to go over to that incredibly sexy bastard and plaster him in kisses then pull him into the alley behind this place and fuck him into oblivion, or be fucked into oblivion by him.’

 

Justin picked up the dancing, throwing himself into the rhythm and driving beat determined to forget the sarcastic lifted eyebrow.

Brian was busy outwardly entertaining his many new fans, his sardonic wit and brilliantly bitchy bon mots had the audience in stitches.

Inwardly he was fighting a losing battle.

‘I am not going to go over there, I am not going to go near the fucking twink.’

As Brian was repeating these words to himself like a mantra he was already threading through the dancers surrounding Justin until he was directly behind the oblivious young man.

Brian spent a moment or two admiring the view until he eventually took up the rhythm moving ever closer to Justin.

Justin felt the arms reach around pulling him in close to the body behind him.

He tried to resist melting into the strong arms.

He tried to ignore the passionate nibbling at the nape of his neck.

He tried to ignore the breath in his ear and the tongue running around its rim.

He couldn’t ignore the, “Of all the gin joints in all the world you had to walk into this one.” 

Nor could he ignore the tongue pushing into his mouth demanding entrance and almost making him swoon with passion.


	13. Sugar Daddy

‘OK how the fuck did this happen? One minute I’m watching him seducing every gay guy in the place and the next I’ve got my tongue down his throat, his sexy delicious throat.’

‘Oh my God, this is so not happening. I am not thrusting myself back into his body as he ravishes my mouth. I am not melting into him in rapture. I am not kissing him back with as much erotic enthusiasm I can muster before I pass out.’

Brian was busy running his hands down the front of Justin’s body.

Justin twisted around to face him, pushing his hands up under his shirt reveling in the feel of the firm flesh beneath his fingers, pinching at the nipples and wishing he could get at them with his mouth, teeth and tongue.

Brian dropped his hands down onto Justin’s arse, almost sighing when he felt the delicious bubble butt pressing back against his strong fingers.

For the next few moments time was suspended; all there remained were feelings.

The two men forgot everything except each other.

As they explored as much of each other’s bodies as they could reach, their audience looked on in amusement.

RR tapped Justin on the shoulder, “Do you know this guy mate?”

Justin tried to come back down to earth, “Hmm?”

The fatuous smile entertained the onlookers even more.

Brian frowned over Justin’s shoulder.

‘Was someone trying to interfere with his game?’

RR just laughed, “Earth to Justin, I asked you if you know this guy?”

Justin shook himself mentally, emotionally and physically.

“Oh yeah, he’s the bastard I was telling you about from the Pitts.”

“The one who broke your heart? The one you said you would never forgive. The one who made you feel like shit?”

Justin’s smile remained unabated, “Yep, he’s the one!”

Brian had continued to nibble on Justin’s neck, one hand firmly attached to his rear and one on the back of his neck, softly stroking the hairs at the nape, paying no attention at all to the conversation.

RR went to pull Justin gently out of Brian’s clutches.

Justin looked at him with a confused puppy look.

Brian noticed him for the first time and gave him a look guaranteed to freeze volcanoes, it would either take a brave man or a stupid Australian male to oppose that look.

RR wasn’t quite sure which one he was but he knew he was not going to let Justin get hurt again either.

In between half-drowning, laughing and getting a mild case of sunburn Justin had confided his life story to the layback Australian and he was determined he was not going to let his newest mate down.

Brian stopped licking at Justin’s ear, suddenly aware that the annoying noise he’d been studiously ignoring wasn’t a mosquito but a male, a male that seemed to be trying to part him from Justin.

He looked at Justin, momentarily distracted by the brilliant blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to drown in those two deep pools.

He growled at RR.

RR backed off for an instant.

‘Did that fucker just growl at me?’

“Justin are you sure you are ok?” RR was confused by Justin’s obvious welcoming of the other man.

Justin paused in his exploration of Brian’s face and neck, again he had to force himself to pay attention to something other than Brian.

“Yeah, I’m fine, better than fine fabulous, brilliant, the best!”

He pressed his lips back onto Brian’s delving into his deepest recesses and conducting his own dance against Brian’s tongue.

RR shook his head and retreated to the chorus of catcalls from his mates.

“What the fuck just happened?” his voice sounded shaken and confused.

“You just got outmatched by a major player.”

“Those guys are gonna do it on the dance floor.”  
Brian and Justin continued their dance and erotic exploration of each other to the grinding beat of the beat box music.

They were completely oblivious to the fact that they had become the only couple left on the floor as all the other dancers of both sexes and all sexual proclivities stood back to watch and admire the most incredibly arousing spectacle they had ever encountered.

When the music finally stopped the DJ announced that the couple deserved a hand.

The clapping aroused Brian to his surroundings.

He led an almost deliriously happy Justin off the dance floor.

He gazed deeply into Justin’s eyes, “Your place or mine?”

Justin was just about to reply, “Anywhere!” when they were surrounded by admirers asking to be introduced to this ‘gorgeous Yank’ immediately and demanding Justin tell them where he had hidden Brian all this time.

Justin laughed and with a smile to outshine the most brilliant spotlight, introduced Brian to the throng.

Brian kept his arm firmly around Justin’s waist and endeavoured to dredge up a smile for his newest fans.

“Hi, nice to meet you, we were just leaving.”

“You can’t leave yet. It’s RR’s shout. Beers all round RR?”

“Er. yeah, of course.” 

‘Anything to keep Justin here a bit longer till I find out what the fuck is going on.”

RR turned to the barman and ordered the drinks, by the time he turned back to the group, Brian and Justin were once again totally involved with each other and oblivious to those around them.

RR caught the glances of his friends and shrugged his shoulders.

Leaving Justin sitting on Brian’s lap on the barstool the group drifted back to the dance floor as the music picked up and their questions went unanswered.

The barman placed the beers on the bar and tapped Brian on the shoulder.

“That’ll be $56 thanks mate.”

Without taking his eyes from Justin, Brian threw the money onto the bar.

They both looked around as if they had just awakened from a dream.

Remaining entwined they quickly downed their beers, Justin waved goodbye to RR and his friends.

Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s; softly kissing him on the lips.

He lifted Justin off his lap, pressing him up against him before kissing him on top of the head.

Justin rested his head against his shoulder nestling into a place that felt strangely like he was coming home.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and guided him to the door.

He could not prevent the annoyed look coming to his eyes as RR moved to intercept the men.

“Justin are you sure you are ok, do you really want to go with this guy?”

“Who the fuck are you?”

Brian’s belligerent tone forced RR to take a step back, but he was determined to protect Justin if he needed it.

“The names Ron, I’m Justin’s friend.”

“Yeah? Well my name is Brian and Justin is mine.”

Justin looked into the determined hazel eyes, instantly losing himself in the golden flecks in the depths.

Again his brilliant smile dazzled everyone around, “Sorry RR, I’m going with him.”


	14. Sugar Daddy

Brian and Justin could not seem to get close enough to each other.

Although Justin’s apartment building was a five-minute walk from Oxford Street, the pair stopped halfway there.

Almost as if by mutual agreement they turned towards each other; Justin’s arms came up and wrapped themselves around Brian’s neck looking like a drowning man hanging on for dear life.

Brian curved his hands onto Justin’s behind, pressing the young man even closer.

Justin tilted his head up to examine Brian’s face, trying to find some clue as to how he was feeling.

Brian brought his mouth crashing down onto Justin’s lips, forcing entry and leaving Justin in no doubt as to how he was feeling.

Justin responded without thinking, once again using his tongue to explore the deepest corners of Brian’s mouth and allowing him the privilege of exploring his own mouth.

Justin’s fingers threaded themselves through Brian’s hair.

He seemed to be trying to memorise the feel and wonder of it.

Brian was busy alternately kneading, pressing and squeezing Justin’s arse.

He couldn’t seem to get over his wonder at the feel of it and the miracle of finally having Justin in his arms.

As their tongues tried to engage in an erotic dance of their own Justin and Brian’s cocks were throbbing and rubbing up against each other through the material of their pants.

“If we don’t get to your place soon I’m going to fuck you here in the street.”

Brian ground the words out.

Justin was still lost in the most passionate kiss he’d ever had in his life.

“Huh?”

‘God I want him inside me now!’

“I said that if we don’t get to your place very soon, I’ll fuck the daylights out of you right here in the street.”

Justin pulled his head back and laughed into Brian’s serious looking face.

“Who said I was going to let you fuck me?”

“Your cock!” Brian said succinctly.

Justin pulled back a fraction, looking down with a priceless look of fake disappointment, “Traitor,” he murmured just before latching himself back onto Brian’s lips.

 

Brian thought once more he could vaguely hear something rather annoying a bit like the buzzing of a persistent mozzie (mosquito).

He slowly detached himself from Justin’s eager lips, softly chewing on the bottom lip as he did so.

Justin turned his attentions to Brian’s neck, sucking, biting and kissing each square inch trying not to miss any, attempting to memorize the terrain with tongue and taste as much as he possibly could.

Brian looked around with a bemused half-smile on his face, finally discovering that the buzzing noise were the catcalls, whistles and very graphic signs and words of encouragement.

Brian chuckled to himself, “Looks like we’ve attracted a bit of an audience Sunshine.”

Justin was reluctant to leave off sucking on Brian’s Adam’s apple although he thought he would not have been averse to sucking on Brian’s nipple as well. So much to discover about this fascinating man, there could never be enough time to find it all out.

He finally raised his head as he realized Brian was talking to him.

“Oh shit!”

His bright red face rivaled the worst case of sunburn seen on Australian beaches.

Justin pulled away from Brian grabbed him by the hand and raced all the way back to his apartment.

By the time they slammed the door on the rest of the world, especially Australia’s seemingly huge population of curious, crude, funny gays, both men were panting; neither were sure whether it was due to the run or just the reaction to the physical intimacy and sexual wanting.

Brian’s original intention had been to have a quick fuck, maybe teach this guy a lesson for giving him such a run around and then disappear.

However the more the two interacted, the more he felt a strange pull.

Justin was not reacting to any of his moves as most tricks did.

He was constantly being surprised by the young man’s seeming naivety.

It really did not fit the image of the ‘gold digger’.

The slamming of the door brought Justin partially back to his senses.

‘What the fuck am I doing? Am I really going to fuck or be fucked by this guy, or both?’

Justin took a moment to look once more at the twinkling hazel eyes with the glorious flecks of golden desire. the perfect jawline, clearly defined cheekbones, almost patrician nose and the sweetest lips he’d ever tasted.

‘Fuck yeah, I don’t give a fuck what follows, I want this guy now.’

Brian had come to almost the same conclusion at almost the same time.

He immediately took the lead and pushed Justin against the door, pressing himself bodily against the younger man as he swooped down for a kiss of such passion and ferocity that Justin was grateful he was pressed against the door or he was sure he would have swooned onto the floor. He already felt his knees buckling.

Justin answered with real emotion and enthusiasm; grinding his cock into Brian’s crotch and forcing one hand into the small space to push it under the waistband of Brian’s jeans.

Justin smirked to himself as he felt the swift intake of breath into his ear as he at last managed to get his hand onto the prize.

It was Brian’s turn to smirk at Justin’s startled gasp as he discovered the size of the prize he had coveted.

Brian’s smirk soon turned to a delighted moan as Justin efficiently dragged the zipper down, pleased with the lack of underwear, and grasped Brian’s leaking prick in both his hands, marveling at the feel.

Brian started to suck and nibble at Justin’s earlobes as Justin started to stroke and pump Brian’s cock.

At last Justin could take the temptation no longer, he dropped to his knees quickly at eye level with his fantasy.

Brian waited patiently, he couldn’t believe he was waiting patiently, but he really was fascinated by Justin’s open admiration and the reality of his reactions were almost a curiousity on their own.  
Brian was used to admiration from his tricks, but this open exposure of feelings was something very new. It almost felt like this was somehow Justin’s first time and Brian knew that couldn’t be right.

So he merely watched as Justin looked at his cock in fascination occasionally taking licks at the leaking head.

He dropped his hands onto the top of Justin’s head, not to force him onto his cock but to run his fingers through the feathery soft, silvery blond hair.

Justin seemed to give himself an inner shake as he realized he was examining the rod in front of him so that he could sketch it later.

He immediately launched himself fully onto Brian’s stiff prick; alternating between licking, sucking and running his tongue along the vein underneath.

Justin’s onslaught was so swift and so incredibly arousing Brian nearly jumped out of his jeans, now pooling at his feet.

Justin began to fondle Brian’s balls, occasionally sliding his tongue down the cock and rolling his balls around his mouth while using his saliva to lubricate Brian’s cock and pump it strongly with his now free hands.

Each time Justin got into a rhythm and Brian seemed on the verge of coming Justin would add something to vary the pace.

Brian was almost ready to beg and found himself biting his lip to stop the sound coming out.

Justin sensed the change in Brian and knew the frustration level had come to the stage where release was now the only option.

He slid his fingers into the fluid leaking copiously from Brian’s cock mixed with the fluid from Justin’s mouth then placed them at Brian’s puckered entrance.

“Justin!” Brian was sure he’d never wailed before but this time he really wailed for release, for fulfillment.

At the sound of his name Justin thrust two slim fingers into Brian’s, now twitching orifice at the same time taking his cock as deeply into his throat as possible, then pulling back and running his tongue into the slit at the head of Brian’s cock.

The triple attack was too much for Brian he screamed Justin’s name and unloaded straight down Justin’s waiting throat.

Justin swallowed the huge amount of cum with obvious delight.

Brian almost collapsed onto Justin with the force of his orgasm, using Justin’s shoulders to keep him on his feet.

After a moment’s recovery time Justin stood beside the still shaking Brian, tenderly placing his arm around the taller man.

“Ready for bed now?”


	15. Sugar Daddy

Justin and Brian stumbled and staggered their way to Justin’s room and bed, managing to divest themselves of their pesky clothes along the way.

They stopped by the bed; the kisses becoming more frantic and demanding with each passing moment.

As Justin’s knees buckled and Brian’s pressure increased they finally tumbled onto Justin’s bed.

Brian was almost overwhelmed by the torrent of feelings that were pouring through his body and mind.

He almost felt like he was on fire as he sought to devour the smaller body lying under him.

Justin could not believe his body could respond to anyone like this.

Every kiss, lick, suck and nip aroused a storm inside his body and he felt like he needed to concentrate so that he didn’t get too carried away and stop giving back the same amount of stimulation to Brian.

As Brian began to kiss down Justin’s body he felt the younger man stiffen.

Brian stopped immediately pulling back slightly and looking at Justin quizzically.

“Anything wrong?” the murmur was just audible as he continued to plant small kisses while he waited for Justin to answer.

‘Fuck what do I say? I can’t say I’m a virgin, I’m not! But I don’t think the fumbling, messy almost fuck my ex and I had really qualify me as a ‘sexpert’ either!’

“I kind of need you to go slow. I’m not that experienced.”

‘What the fuck? What did he just say? After the way he just went down on me, no way!’

Brian was just about to make some typical cynical, sarcastic remark carefully calculated to make the twink feel small and insignificant when he really looked into Justin’s eyes.

The fear and trust he saw within the depths of the sparkling deep blue pools openly wanting, made the breath hitch in his throat.

‘Fuck, he is serious. Now what?’

Brian rolled off Justin and lay beside him propping himself up on one elbow.

Justin felt the loss of Brian’s body on his with a pang.

‘Shit I’m losing him! You are such a fuckwit Justin.’

“I said what did you mean?”

Brian finally managed to penetrate Justin’s reverie.

“I. . . I . . .I haven’t had much experience.”

Justin wanted to curl up in a corner of a matchbox and die quietly.

‘How did we just go from hottest, most likely couple to fuck on the planet to, ‘This is idiot humiliated Justin, he’s almost but not quite a fucking virgin’ who now wants to run away?’

‘Oh my God, he’s absolutely gorgeous when he’s embarrassed, red looks good on him!’

“Ookay, exactly how much experience are we talking about here?”

Justin ducked his head into Brian’s shoulder.

Brian was assaulted afresh by the incredible essence of his sexy scent.

“My boyfriend and I used to give each other blow-jobs fairly often.”

“Did you ever fuck?”

“Kinda.”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘kinda’? How can anyone ‘kinda’ fuck? You either do it or you don’t.”

‘God the way this conversation is going I’m not going to 'do it' tonight either!’

“Do you really want the whole excruciatingly painful story?”

Brian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head so that his cheek was once more softly brushing the silvery hair, “I don’t have any other pressing engagements at the moment.”

“OK but don’t you dare laugh, or cry, or look shocked, or show any reaction at all. Stoicism is a really good option right now.”

“I am renowned in two continents for my stoicism.” Brian's tongue was firmly planted in his cheek.

Justin took a deep breath, drawing himself off, as if he was about to take a dive off the 10 metre high diving board.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this with him of all people.’

“Well as I said before, we’d given each other pretty cool blowjobs a couple of times. We had just decided we would go to the prom together,” Justin again took a deep breath, “My mum and dad were as usual at the country club, and Peter and I were fooling around on the sofa. We were getting pretty hot and heavy when I started to go down on Peter and he stopped me. He asked me if he could fuck me. I had my doubts I suppose but I was a horny teenager.”

“I think you still are,” Brian had begun to almost absently stroke Justin’s hard on.

“Do you want to hear this story or not?”

Justin hoped Brian would say, “no”.

Brian stilled his hand, although he kept it cupped around Justin’s cock, as if marking his place.

“Continue.”

“Well, as I said, we agreed to do it. We went up to my bedroom and I filched some condoms from the bathroom cupboard. We climbed up onto the bed, I was stroking Peter’s cock, thankful that it wasn’t too big. When it was hard he put a condom on and turned me around, so that I was kneeling on the bed in front of him. Then he kind of jabbed at my arse with his cock. He got frustrated with doing that pretty quickly and I couldn’t do anything to help because I was still balanced on my hands. We were both shaking. So he took his dick in his hand and tried to shove it in. I remember breaking my arm when I fell off my bike when I was a kid, this hurt worse than that.”

Justin’s voice had become suddenly softer as he spoke and Brian had begun to almost cradle the young man in his arms.

“Why didn’t you use some lube, or something? What happened then?”  
Brian’s voice was softer too and almost caressing as he spoke gently to Justin.

“I asked him to stop, I was crying, but I think he was too excited or something. He just kept trying to shove it in further and further.”

Justin broke off as if reliving the pain as he remembered the details.

The silence fell heavily on them both.

“My God Justin that sounds pretty close to rape! Fuck this guy! I could kill him right now!”

“He is really an ok guy. He just got carried away. Anyway, he never really got anywhere, mum and dad came home. He got dressed and left.”

Justin began to shake and cry, clinging to Brian as if the world would end if he let go for an instant, “The next night was the prom. He looked fabulous. He brought me flowers and gave me this beautiful poem as an apology. We danced the most incredible dance ever to this hokey old song; or so I was told later. Then the biggest homophobic prick in the school hit me in the head with a baseball bat and took away two weeks of my life. He almost took away my life. He left me permanently incapacitated. Peter was sent away. My parents kicked me out. George semi-adopted me.”

Justin took in a deep breath, “So there you have it ‘the life and misadventures of Justin Taylor’ in a nutshell. You gonna run away now, or later?”

Brian kissed Justin sweetly on his temple, “Never!” he whispered.


	16. Sugar Daddy

Brian started to place feather light kisses on the shaking Justin.

He suddenly realized that this was really Justin’s first time.

He swore to himself that he would be gentle and caring and make this a time Justin would never forget, he would replace the trauma of his first experience, with the best fuck he possibly could.

Justin felt himself respond to the kisses.

He instinctively knew he could trust Brian, that he would never deliberately hurt him.

As Brian kissed from his ear down his jaw to his willing lips, Justin felt his desire again grow to a fierce flame as he felt Brian’s tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Brian slowly licked his way down Justin’s windpipe to his Adam’s Apple, giving occasional tiny nips, reveling in the moans he was able to elicit from Justin.

Justin closed his eyes willingly allowing Brian to take the lead; dropping his head back letting the sensations course through his body.

Brian paused a moment to savor the taste of Justin; then moved on to take each nipple into his mouth, letting his hands roam over Justin’s torso, petting and stroking Justin to almost fever pitch.

‘God and he hasn’t even touched my cock yet!’ was Justin’s last coherent thought as Brian swooped down and without warning engulfed Justin’s leaking cock with his hot wet mouth.

Justin arched up into Brian’s mouth and Brian responded by gently but firmly pushing Justin’s hips back onto the mattress.

Holding Justin down with one hand Brian grasped his prick with the other, lifting his head to shoot a wicked smile accompanied by a wry lift of the eyebrow to gauge the effect of his onslaught.

Justin lifted his head off the pillow, unable to speak, still caught in the throes of a passion unlike any he had ever experienced.

He gazed back at Brian, finally delivering an earth shattering smile, an unspoken signal and plea for Brian to continue.

‘Fuck that smile will be the death of me! They could use that fucking smile to guide ships at sea!’

Brian was unconsciously stroking Justin as these thoughts flitted through his head.

He instinctively knew Justin was close, he could feel the pulsing cock, noting how Justin’s breathing had become more ragged.

“Uh uh Sunshine, this is just the first course,” Brian grinned at Justin’s moan of response, gripping the base of Justin’s prick firmly refusing to let him cum and at the same time giving broad licks; then curling his tongue into a point and investigating the leaking slit at the top.

Justin thrust his hands into Brian silky hair, again making incoherent noises as his frustration and the effects of these new sensations, grew in intensity.

Brian reached under Justin’s legs, placing them onto his shoulders and lifting his ass into the air.

Again the wry smile and confident lift of the eyebrow as he saw the look of confusion and frustration pass over Justin’s expressive features.

“Relax Sunshine, I promise you will enjoy this. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable though, tell me and I’ll stop straight away.”

Brian gave Justin’s prick one last lick up, then down.

He continued on down to Justin’s balls, again forced to hold the younger man firmly in place as he laved his balls with his tongue and then took each ball into his mouth swirling them around and sucking on each one in turn.

Justin’s moans turned into more of a mewling as he incoherently tried to beg for relief.

Even Brian’s firm grip could not stop Justin almost launching himself off the bed as Brian finally arrived at his ultimate goal.

Licking down between Justin’s butt cheeks, nipping and sucking as he went, Brian eventually placed his tongue at Justin’s hole.

Brian started to alternately lick and thrust his tongue into Justin’s tight hole, slowly gaining ground past the tense ring of muscles.

Again Brian felt Justin’s balls tense as he reached the edge, again Brian backed away, reaching for the lube and condoms on the side table.

Tearing the cover off with his teeth, he passed the condom to Justin, pressing it into his hand and growling softly, “Put it on me.”

Justin shook his head as if to clear it and return to earth, “Huh?”

“The condom, put it on me,” Brian was becoming impatient with Justin’s confusion.

Again Justin’s smile flashed across his face as he finally realized what Brian was asking.

He quickly placed the sheath onto Brian.

Brian quickly and efficiently squeezed lube onto his fingers.

Brian again dived into Justin’s hole this time slipping in one finger beside his tongue.

He felt and heard the swift intake of Justin’s breath and the tension in his stomach.

Brian persisted in thrusting his tongue into Justin’s puckered entrance, intuitively knowing when to introduce his next finger and sliding it to into Justin.

Brian used his other hand to stroke Justin’s side, calming him and reassuring him with his touch.

Slowly, but with complete control Brian began to push his fingers in and out of Justin, opening his hole a little more each time.

Brian spread lube on his fingers in and around the hole as he completed the rim job.

When he was convinced Justin was ready he reared over him, kissing him passionately and whispering, “Are you sure?”

Justin knew he was way beyond the power of speech, trying to look confident as he nodded for Brian to continue.

Brian smiled reassuringly at Justin, placing his forehead on to Justin’s sweaty forehead as if to telepathically let Justin know that he was completely safe.

He placed his large cock at Justin’s hole, pushing in just a little.

Justin tried to escape the invasion thrusting his body back against the pillows and wincing.

Brian continued his stroking, “It’s ok, it always hurts a little at first, but that’s a part of it. It gets better, much, much better.”

He again kissed Justin passionately, relishing the feeling of the lush lips and delicious taste of Justin’s mouth, “Fuck I could really get used to this. This guy is fucking unbelievable!”

As he felt Justin relax he slid his cock into Justin’s ass, delighted by the way Justin responded and almost overwhelmed by the rush of sensations that slammed through his own body in response to the tight grip around his cock.

Brian couldn’t believe the natural and passionate response he awoke in Justin.

Justin’s low moans and soft groans exhorted Brian to thrust harder and faster, angling carefully to hit Justin’s prostate.

Justin’s eyes flew open as the newest sensation hit.

Brian blanketed Justin’s body with his own, kissing him over and over, catching his lower lip and sucking on it then thrusting his tongue into Justin’s mouth imitating the actions of his cock below.

As Justin’s responses became wilder, Brian reached between them and grasped Justin’s cock, pumping it in perfect time with their fucking, writhing pulsating bodies.

He felt Justin’s body begin to convulse as his orgasm hit and he lost himself in the timelessness of the most extreme sensation he had ever felt.

As Justin pumped gallons of cum onto his stomach Brian lost his last sliver of control and followed Justin into the swirling void of an orgasm so powerful it nearly left him breathless.

The two men collapsed onto the bed, totally enervated and left boneless by the incredible physical and emotional charges that had just ripped through their bodies.

Brian rolled to the side so he did not squash Justin into the mattress.

Justin curled into Brian’s side, eyes already closing, and the blissful, peaceful look on his face giving him an almost beatific aspect.

Brian wrapped a protective arm around the smaller man, kissing him softly on the top of his head.

‘That’s it Kinney, you are well and truly fucked, now you are never going to be able to let this ray of sunshine go,’ was Brian’s last thought as he too gave himself up to a blissful sleep.


	17. Sugar Daddy

Justin awoke slowly, stretching out his arm across the bed, expecting to feel the warm body of Brian nearby.

His eyes flew open as he encountered nothing but cool, empty sheets.

He sat up with a start, eyes darting around the suite.

‘He couldn’t, he wouldn’t!’

“Brian?” even to himself, Justin’s voice sounded thin and unsure.

He flung open the bathroom door half expecting to find Brian submerged beneath a cascade of water in the shower.

The empty bathroom seemed to mock the tumult of feelings that made him feel physically ill.

‘Coffee, I need coffee, everything looks better from the bottom of a coffee cup.’

As he filled the coffee machine on the bench and turned it on, he finally noticed the note left behind.

“ ‘Later?!’ What the fuck is that supposed to mean. I share the most intense night of my life with this man and he leaves a note that says ‘Later!”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck did I think I was doing?”

Brian paced his apartment paying scant regard to the spectacular views over Sydney Harbor the windows offered.

‘It’s called running away scared shitless you stupid motherfucker!’

“I should ring him. Apologise, fucking throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness.”

Brian thought back to the early hours of the morning, when he woke up beside Justin.

For what seemed like hours he just spent time looking at him; trying to memorize every part, every perfect line of the ethereal beauty before him.

As he looked at this near-perfect specimen of young manhood his expression slowly began to change from that of love and awe to fear and almost panic.

He remembered the incredible way Justin had opened up completely to him.

The total trust he had displayed to the older man.

The deep blue sparklingly effervescent eyes that reflected a level of passion and love that terrified Brian; even while he was responding with equal passion.

He doesn’t know me.

He doesn’t know how destructive I can be.

He would be better off without me.

He’s just a fucking kid, I could never live up to the trust I saw in those eyes.

It’s better to stop it now; before we are too far gone.

I’m doing him a favor.

“Yeah, well if you are doing him a favor, why didn’t you write goodbye, why ‘later’?”

Brian frowned and continued pacing, reluctant to answer that question even to himself and cursing that it was too early in the morning and he had too many important presentations ahead of him to get as drunk as he really wanted to.

He continued pacing until he reached his decision and having made up his mind he acted with his usual confidence and efficiency.

“Hi Cynthia. I just rang to tell you I’ll be back sooner than I expected.”

“Yeah I thought you and Ted might need some help setting up the newest accounts and I only have a few more clients here to sign up.”

He chuckled to himself as Cynthia passed on Ted’s description of a Brian-less Babylon likening it to a desert without an oasis and telling him all the twinks were in mourning.

“Well tell Ted that after the Gay Mardi Gras here in Sydney I’ll be on the next flight home.”

“No I haven’t got an Aussie accent from the boys over here, although I did spend time in lots of Aussie guys’ throats, purely to study their accent of course!”

He smiled as he heard the laughter at the other end.

Now he had decided to return to the Pitts he knew he could work and get a certain twink out of his head for good.

After all wasn’t his sworn policy on life no returns and no regrets?

‘And no lips, sweet stolen kisses down graceful necks, no hard fucking that leaves you breathless with wonder and passion.’

Brian looked down at his traitorous prick, “Fuck, I really am turning into a lesbian.”

He let his hand wander down to his now tight waistband, falling back onto his bed, closing his eyes and fantasizing about Justin as he slowly stroked himself to a shuddering climax, “Justin!” he whispered as he came.

 

“Great Kinney, you couldn’t even go two hours without thinking about him and jerking off! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The empty apartment seemed to reverberate with the angry shout.

 

“Ok, if that is the way the shit wants it, then that’s how it will be.”

Justin had dressed himself and was sitting drinking his coffee, contemplating ringing Brian but deciding against it.

 

“What kind of a motherfucking bastard spends a night of intense passion and then leaves with just a note? I have to face facts; he was only interested in one thing. He used me. God I want to be used like that again, and again and again!”

“Fuck I still remember how it felt to have him deep inside me.”

I never wanted him to leave, the look of total abandonment and love in his eyes.

The way he seemed to play me like a finely tuned instrument so I never quite felt like I was in balance, but always one step away from totally losing it, from totally losing myself in him.

“Fuck I’m like some lovesick teen.”

Justin looked down at the tent in his shorts, “Traitor!”

He dropped his hand into his pants as he continued to fantasize about his incredible, unforgettable night with Brian.

He pumped his prick with wild strokes, finally coming with a rush and Brian’s name on his lips.

“No way. I’m not going to run after him. He’s gonna have to come to me.”

Justin cleaned himself up and stormed into his makeshift studio. Almost attacking the palette and the painting at the same time and it came as no surprise that the shadowy figure he ended up creating was recognizably that of Brian Kinney.

“I am so fucked!”


	18. Sugar Daddy

Brian looked over at the tousled blond hair and bronzed body in front of him.

‘This is crazy, I never used to go for fucking blonds, or at least they were just part of a wide smorgasbord that I liked to indulge myself with. Why now? I am not thinking of a certain other blond and compensating.’

“Wow man, that was so intense, you know. Dude it was like being tubed.”

“I’m guessing that unintelligible gibberish meant you were impressed.” Brian’s flat emotionless tone did nothing to dampen the young Aussie’s enthusiasm.

“Fucking A man, totally awesome!”

Brian rolled his eyes and held the door open for the still raving young man.

Brian couldn’t wait to get rid of the Twink and get on with some work.

The sooner he finished all the work the sooner he could go back to the Pitts, back to his old life; back to reality.

There was just too much fucking sunshine here in Sydney.

He was sick of all the friendly, smiling faces.

He liked the grey of winter, the biting cold of snow falling on your face, the people who didn’t know or cared if you existed.

Justin seemed to fit here, he didn’t.

‘Can’t I go five fucking minutes without thinking of that kid!’

Brian turned resolutely to his computer; he was just settling down to the next few ideas he wanted to get down when the phone rang.

He swore colorfully as he answered, surprised to hear one of his new clients on the phone.

The hearty voice on the end of the line, reminded him of some of the ‘Down Home Southern Boys’ he knew from the US. 

The strong handshake had confirmed the view, ‘Australia has rednecks too, who knew?’

“Hi Sam, are you wondering about your campaign? I’ve already got the first drafts here for you to look at if you want to drop by.”

The half-truths flowed fluently from Brian’s tongue, only to meet a strained silence on the other end of the line.

“Yes well, I’m glad you are as efficient as I was told. I’m actually calling you about a more personal matter.”

Again there was a strained silence, Brian flashed back momentarily to another time in the past that a client had wanted something personal and was just about to reply caustically that he wasn’t for sale, when he heard the clearing of a throat.

“Personal?” Brian managed to make the question as forbidding and loaded as he could.

“Well yes, normally I wouldn’t dream of asking you, but after that dinner the other day my wife was convinced you were gay.”

“And this affects our working,” Brian took pains to emphasize that word, “relationship how?”

“No, no I don’t think you understand, I don’t care if you are a fairy or a fucking Trekkie. I go by what a man does not by who he takes to bed, anyway I would have to be the world’s biggest hypocrite if I condemned you when I’ve just accepted my gay son.”

Now Brian was really confused, ‘Did this man want him to fuck his son? Where was this fucking conversation leading?’

“Sam what do you want?”

“Always straight to the point, I like that in a man.”

Silence again held sway as Brian decided to wait it out.

“Well, I guess I should just go on and say it. My wife and I want you to look after our son when he goes to Sydney for the Gay Mardi Gras. He is determined to go and Sydney is a big city.”

Brian raised his eyebrows at this statement, wondering what this man would think of New York city, or even the Pitts; Sydney was tiny compared to them.

“My boy is used to our small mining town in the outback of Western Australia. He went to an exclusive all boys school.”

Brian smirked at this piece of news.

“He has led a very sheltered life. We want him to be safe and we trust you.”

“And I was the only gay guy you know?”

“Umm, yeah, in Sydney anyway.”

Brian thought about the millions this man’s account was about to add to his coffers, not to mention the other mining clients he had pointed in Brian’s direction.

“So you want me to chaperone this young man?”

“Well not exactly, I’m a country man myself. I’m a realist. He’s a teenager. He’s probably planning on getting laid in the big city. I just want you to keep him safe.”

“You want me to fuck him?”

“Jesus no, you are far too old for him. I just want you to watch him, not too obviously, just in case. I wouldn’t ask this of you but my wife insisted. She said she would never forgive me if something happened to Jason.”

Brian suddenly remembered the woman who cornered him at the dinner, gushing about how she loved ‘Queer Eye for the Straight Guy’ and did he know any of those cute guys, and how gays are such wonderful dressers, ogling Brian up and down as she did so.

He felt a sudden surge of pity for the man on the other end of the phone, he’d found the woman hard enough to take for a few minutes; this man had married her!

“Well I did plan to go to the festival, I’ve heard about it of course. I suppose I could take Justin, sorry, Jason along.”

“Well I’d be very grateful. Of course we can reimburse you for any expenses you incur.”

“How about we put it under good agency/client relations and say you owe me a big favour sometime in the future, especially when it come to renewing contracts?”

Sam guffawed in response, “You are one Hell of a Mover Brian!”

“So I’ve been told. Let me know when he is arriving, I’ll email you my address and any other details he needs.”

Brian hung up the phone a wry smile on his face, “Hope the little fucker is better looking than his mom and dad.”

 

Justin hugged Emmett the moment he waltzed through the door, closely followed by George.

Emmett returned the hug then grasped Justin by the shoulders, moving him away and staring closely into his face, “Baby! What has happened? What is wrong?”

“Nothing Em, I’m fine.” Justin tried to make his voice sound cheerily honest and reassuring and failed dismally.

“He doesn’t look fine, does he George?”

Emmett kept Justin at arms length, looking him up and down sternly.

“Hmm, dark circles under those cloudy blue eyes, lost weight, obviously not eating, clothes more thrown on than thought about let alone coordinated. I think, love gone wrong. Am I right?”

George’s eyes moved to the canvases propped over against the wall; all were of Brian, all looked dark and forbidding, mostly in dark purples and blacks with occasional flashes of red.

“I think the answer may be quite near,” George indicated the paintings.

Justin blushed, wishing he could squirm out of Emmett’s strong grip and still maintain his dignity.

He mentally gathered up his pride and determination, “Em.”

The warning tone was not lost on George.

“Emmett sweetheart, maybe we should just let Justin tell us what he wants to in his own time. I’m sure he’d love to see the things you got in Hobart and Melbourne.”

Emmett released Justin immediately, jumping up and down and clapping his hands, “Oooh yes, Justin I found the greatest little street called Chapel St, it had everything. I can’t wait to show you what I got to wear for the Mardi Gras. I even got something for you.”

Justin smiled indulgently at Emmett and gratefully at George, knowing that George had hit on the one surefire topic that would help Emmett forget to interfere with Justin’s love life or lack thereof.

“Great Em, only I’m not going to the Mardi Gras.”

Justin was tempted to cover his ears as Emmetts shriek rent the air and deafened dogs for miles around.

“What do you mean you aren’t going? Every hot gay man from around the world comes to Sydney just for the Mardi Gras and you don’t want to go?”

“I just want to go home.”

Even to himself Justin sounded like a little boy.

He was heartsick and hated the bright sunshine and happy faces he saw everywhere in Sydney; he longed for the gloomy winter of Pittsburgh.

Once again George saved Justin from Emmett’s indignation, “How about we discuss this later, let’s go out to eat. I hear they’ve got a great Japanese restaurant in George St.”

“You mean they named a street after you Georgie? They really do have class here!”

Justin laughed and followed his two friends out the door.


	19. Sugar Daddy

The streets were crowded and Brian was glad that he and Jason had thought ahead and managed to find a place on the balcony of a hotel overlooking Oxford Street.

This parade made the Gay Pride march in Pittsburgh look like a primary school pageant.

Even Brian was impressed by the number of Madonnas, Abbas, and Christ knew what else.

There were contingents from all over Australia and all over the world. 

He couldn’t help but laugh with Jason as the pink clad but totally white surfers from Canada shook their butts as they pranced down the street.

Jason pointed out one of his friends from school who was dancing with some would-be ballerinas representing gays from country New South Wales.

Brian was astounded to learn that this was reported on national television in Australia and broadcast on its entirety on one of the free to air channels.

One of the men who had offered them a drink, started giving them a running commentary on the parade, explaining the Reverend Niles costumes as their way of thumbing their noses as the man who believed Hell was too good for gays.

Brian snorted, “Yeah we’ve got a few of those types in my home town.”

He was surprised to find himself actually enjoying the experience.

Jason was not as bad as he thought he would be.

He seemed to be quite at home with his sexuality and did not pester Brian with too many questions, which is what Brian had expected.

He was quite nice looking and could even have been called hot.

Brian looked at his sandy, shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The slim but tough build of a young man brought up on the land and used to hard work. His tan was deep, placed there by many years in the sun.

At first Brian found it disconcerting that Jason did not seem to find him attractive, but after a short while he found it rather refreshing.

He also found Jason's honesty a welcome relief as he informed Brian that he thought he was hot, but he looked on him as a friend to his dad and the thought of fucking one of his dad's mates was weird. 

Once Brian realised he did not have to worry about Jason putting the moves on him or about trying to put the moves on Jason; they rapidly built up a casual friendship; something else Brian found rather strange.

As the parade finally ground to a halt and the Australian, German, French and New Zealand participants poured into the pub, Jason tugged on Brian’s arm, shouting to be heard above the din, “Come on Brian let’s go dancing.”

Brian winced as he was dragged down the stairs, into the melee frantically dancing to ‘Dancing Queen’ pumping out of the large speakers surrounding the dance floor.

 

Justin had introduced Emmett and George to his new found surfing friends, laughingly explaining how they would not let him mope and brood in his apartment, but used to drag him down to the beach each day.

Emmett laughed and hugged the men surrounding Justin.

“Well aren’t you Aussies just the sweetest things.”

“I feel like I am enveloped by saviors and heroes,” Justin smiled into the faces around him.

“Emmett and George rescued me when I was bashed and thrown out of home.”

“No, no Justin, we didn’t rescue you, you did that for yourself. You took pity on a sad old man and kept him company for a while. It is I who should be grateful to you, without you I never would have had the courage to pursue my beloved Emmett.”

“And I might never have ended up with the love of my life, George.” Emmett looked like he might cry.

“Shit we just liked his company on the beach, for some reason when Justin is with us all the pretty boys on the coast seem to really want our company.”

Justin grinned up at RR.

“Well what the fuck am I doing hanging with a bunch of losers like you!”

“Beers all round.” George moved over to the bar to serve the throng.

“Well Justin, have you given any more thought to our idea?”

“What idea was that sugar?” Emmett asked RR, while keeping his eye on George.

“We told Justin that a friend of ours has a flat overlooking Oxford St and that it is the perfect place to watch the Mardi Gras. He said that we are welcome to use it as he’s stuck up in Brisbane, and that his only charge would be a picture of Justin’s impression of it. He is a bit of an artist himself and loves Justin’s work, He said that he always wanted to paint it but never had the courage much less the talent.”

“So, you think Justin should go to the parade?”

Justin threw Emmett a warning glance.

“Shit yeah, it’s the best excuse for a piss up I know! There isn’t a queer in Aus who wouldn’t go if he or she could!”

RR looked astonished that such a travesty could even be considered.

“Do you mean you’re thinking of not going sir?”

RR directed this question to George who was returning with the tray of beer.

“I understand from what Justin told me that you have had some heart problems, but one of the guys is studying to be a doctor and we’ll keep a close eye on you. You really should come. It is the chance of a lifetime.”

Emmett did his best to stifle his laughter in his beer.

George looked confused, “Young man I appreciate you thoughtfulness, but I am not quite in my dotage yet, I fully intend to watch the Mardi Gras and if I were a bit younger and had my Emmett by me side I would even march!”

Emmett threw his arm around George, spilling beer on his back as he did so.

Justin was busy looking at the spectacular view.

He slowly became conscious of all the eyes turned to him.

“Okay I’ll go. RR you have to carry my sketchbook.”

“Great,” RR hugged Justin, lingering just a little until Justin gently extricated himself from the embrace, “My friend’s place is just over a tattooist, right across the road from our favourite pub. When the parade finishes, everyone who’s anyone will head there.”


	20. Sugar Daddy

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Justin sounded genuinely sorry that George and Emmet had decided to return to the apartment.

However he was feeling no pain, having spent the afternoon and part of the evening drinking beer with his new surfing friends, never once noticing RR filling his glass each time it started to look a little empty.

Emmet looked at George valiantly trying to look as if he would be fine to go party, and shook his head, grinning, “We’ve only just finished our honeymoon, remember?”

He grinned harder as he saw Justin understand what he was not saying.

“Oh, of course, sorry!” Justin stammered, “Well I needn’t come home if you want to be alone. I’m sure RR could put me up in his flat in Bondi, right RR?”

“Sure Jus, all my mates are either in the parade of up the coast surfing, so there’s plenty of room.”

Justin failed to notice the hopeful look RR threw his way along with the invitation.

“Well, if we want to squeeze our sorry arses into the hotel before the masses, we’d better get a move on.”

Justin hugged Emmet and George, goodbye as they parted ways on the street.

 

Brian was laughing down at the young man at his side.

“You need to put your eyes back in their sockets, before they fall out permanently.”

“God Brian, just look at all the man flesh! It was great seeing it in the parade but it is so different up close.”

“Yeah this is a lot like home; lots of hot, sweaty guys, just waiting to be plucked like ripe fruit.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind some of them plucking me!”

“Just hold your horses, youngster, the night is young and so are you. Choose carefully, and listen to your betters.”

“You mean listen to my elders?”

Jason’s laughter, stirred an amused response in Brian.

“Did I say older? I prefer to think of myself as just ‘more experienced’.”

Brian’s tongue was pressed firmly into his cheek and his eyebrow was lifted sardonically as he verbally jousted with Jason.

Both men were basking in the fact that so many other men were obviously trying to get their attention and were willing to go to any lengths to do so.

Brian had already warned off a few men who were trying to come between the two as they were dancing.

He had insisted on Jason sticking to lite beer, despite Jason’s protestations that he’d been drinking his dad’s beer since he was two years old.

“I’m not your dad,” Brian’s tone was firm, “and if you have the kind of plans I think you have, it is much better to have a clear head.”

Jason bowed to superior knowledge and reluctantly asked for lite beer.

Brian was brought back from the reminiscence by the obvious fact that his partner was ogling someone else.

He smiled indulgently as he followed the sight line, to where he observed a young man standing uncertainly, eyes flickering over the pulsating throng.

He nodded, “He’s cute. Why don’t you go for it?”

“He’s fucking gorgeous!”

“Nah a little too young and virginal for my taste.”

“Fuck Brian, what if he doesn’t like me?” 

Brian could hear the panic and self-doubt in Jason’s almost breathless voice.

“What’s not to like, you’re hot and you are dancing with the hottest man on the dance floor.”

He grinned at the laughing response, “Now get over there and seduce the little fucker before one of those apes ogling him beat you to it.”

He watched in approval as Jason shyly approached the stunning redhead, who smiled up at him and followed him onto the dance floor.

Brian walked over to the bar, ordering Glen Livet, he felt like celebrating.

He’d just started to sip his drink and was leaning on the bar surveying the masses and looking a lot like a lion surveying the savannah for prey, when he suddenly choked on the drink.

“Oh Shit!”

Justin had just arrived, RR’s arm draped around his shoulders and pulling him into the middle of the floor.

Justin immediately started to dance and proceeded to writhe, grind and gently bump himself against RR.

RR looked like he was visiting seventh heaven.

Brian fought himself to stop racing up to RR and forcibly throwing him away from Justin.

Justin was laughing and whispering something in RR’s ear.

RR laughed back and started to make his way to the bar.

Justin immediately found himself surrounded by men, each vying for his attention.

He smiled up into each face, reveling in the intense reactions he was receiving.

Brian wore an expression reminiscent of someone chewing ground glass.

He kept telling himself not to watch, his eyes had other ideas.

Justin was dancing with wild abandon and didn’t even notice that RR had not yet returned.

RR had been trapped at the bar by some surfing mates just returned from Bells Beach and eager to regale him with tales of their exploits in the South.

Brian watched with growing concern as Justin was stroked, teased and groped by a growing assortment of virile, enthusiastic Aussie males.

He almost failed to notice when Jason came up to him, introducing his new friend and explaining that they were going on to another club.

Jason pulled at Brian’s sleeve, then followed the direction his eyes were looking.

“Wow Brian, he’s hot! Do you know him?”

Brian gave himself a severe mental shaking and turned his attention to his young charge.

“Sorry what?”

“I said he’s hot, do you know him?”

“Yeah, knew him, fucked him, dropped him!”

Jason took in the pained look and the bitter tone.

“Big mistake! Well, we’re off!”

“What? Where?”

“I already told you, we’re going to a club, then who knows?”

Brian looked at the grinning face and thought, ‘You know exactly what will happen, you little shit.’

Brian looked both the boys up and down, indulgently, ‘Australia is going to be short two virgins tonight.’

“Ok boys, run along and have fun!”

Jason looked up gratefully, “Thanks Brian, oh and here’s a bit of advice from one of your betters!”

Brian snorted, raising one eyebrow interrogatively, “And what advice would that be?”

“Go get him back before someone else beats you to it!” Jason called saucily over his shoulder as he placed him arms around his partner and left, leaving Brian still staring a dancing, weaving Justin dancing unsteadily on the dance floor.


	21. Sugar Daddy

Brian continued to watch Justin as he danced and weaved drunkenly on the dance floor.

He frowned as he watched various males plaster themselves against Justin’s slight frame.

Most admirers ended up leaving fairly soon after realizing Justin was not interested in anything except dancing, a few remained until Justin smiled his, “No thanks!” into their faces.

One guy in particular disturbed Brian, he too was watching possessively.

He sleazed his way over to Justin, throwing his arm around him and frowning as Justin laughingly pushed him away.

Brian clenched his teeth and fought from rushing to Justin’s side as he saw the man spin Justin around and Justin struggle to maintain his balance on the seething, pulsing dance floor.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the man grind into Justin from behind and saw Justin’s grin falter as he half-heartedly tried to move away from the determined individual behind him.

Brian took a matter of seconds to reach Justin and his would-be abductor as the stranger started to steer Justin in the direction of the exit.

“Are you ok Justin?”

“Ahh Bri, Bri, Bri, love of my life and shit in my shoul? What the fuck are you doing here?”

Brian ignored the slurred insult and placed his arm around the young man’s shoulders, neatly removing him from the other man’s grasp.

For an instant he thought the tall dark-haired man was going to start a fight, but one look at the fierce determination radiating from Brian’s face and the man backed away seeking easier prey.

Justin fell back into Brian’s arms indignantly trying to extricate himself and failing miserably.

“What are you doing? You don’t care about me. You hate me! You fucking left me like some lame ashed twink! I hate you!” 

Tears flowed down Justin’s cheeks and he clung tightly to Brian’s strong frame.

Brian lifted Justin’s chin, lightly kissing him on the lips, nearly bowled over by the alcoholic fumes.

“I think we’d better get you home Sunshine.”

 

“No, no, no, Shunshine can’t go home, don’t wanna go home. No honeymoon for Shunshine!”

Brian half carried Justin out onto the street, hoping the fresh night air might help to sober him up a little.

“What the fuck are you on about? What do you mean you can’t go home?”

Brian tried to be patient, knowing that losing his temper would serve no good purpose.

“George and Emmet, theys having great shex! We had great shex!” Justin stared owlishly into Brian’s eyes; Brian repressed a moan and a grin as he recalled the occasion.

Justin tapped his index finger onto Brian’s chest swaying with each tap, “Then you left, left poor little Jushtin, all alone. Poor shad Jushtin!”

Again the tears began to fall.

Justin felt the world spin.

He raced over to the gutter, fighting to keep his balance as he emptied the contents of his stomach copiously over the kerb and his shoes.

Brian grimaced as he tried not to listen to the convulsing noises coming from Justin.

He saw Justin swaying and once more rushed over to support him.

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Justin’s mouth, fastidiously depositing it into a nearby bin.

“So I gather Emmet and George are back and you don’t want to go back to the apartment.”

Justin nodded and then winced as the world started to spin dangerously again, he felt his stomach try to revolt and fought hard to resist the urge to throw up over Brian.

Brian felt the tremors go through Justin’s body, he placed him at arm’s length, ready to help if needed.

“Well I suppose you’ll have to come back to my place.”

Justin stared back, ‘He doesn’t want me to he’s just being noble.’

No sooner had the thought come into his head than it was blurted out of his mouth.

He didn’t know whether to feel offended or relieved when Brian laughed and answered, “People call me many things but nobody has ever accused me of being ‘noble’ before. You should know Sunshine, I never do anything I don’t want to do.”

Again Justin looked up into the impassive face, trying to read Brian’s expressions.

He shrugged, “Anyway,” Brian fought to repress a grin as Justin sang the word into his ear, “You don’t have to I can go to RR’s place. He’ll have me!”

“Ok, I’ll take you there,” Brian fought the disappointment coursing through his system.

“Where is it?”

“Shit, I don’t know. Somewhere in Bondi?”

Justin was starting to flag, as the alcohol induced high started to wear off and his continual fight to stop vomiting took its toll.

He lolled against Brian’s shoulder feeling totally defeated.

“Come on Sunshine,” Brian observed the tears coursing down Justin’s cheeks once more.

“You can come home with me.”

“You? Do you want to sheduce me?”

Justin wasn’t sure if he was fearful or hopeful.

“Not right this minute.”

Brian smiled reassuringly down at the bedraggled but still beautiful specimen of youth in front of him, knowing he was lying but not caring.

 

He slowly opened the door of his hotel room, supporting the nearly sleeping Justin with his shoulder while he wrestled with the key card and handle.

The two men almost fell into the room.

Brian caught Justin and lowered him onto the couch.

He bent down to pull off Justin’s shoes, holding his breath to keep from gagging, using a towel to place them in and then throwing them in the rubbish bin.

He retrieved a cloth from the bathroom and washed Justin’s face gently, fighting the urge to kiss him on the lips as he did so.

He pulled off Justin’s tight trousers, eyes lingering over the long pale slender legs and the comical looking cartoon socks still on his feet.

Brian grinned as he pulled off the socks, throwing them and the trousers into the laundry chute.

“Ok Sunshine, nearly there.”

He lifted Justin up by the shoulders and worked his shimmery blue shirt off, again pausing to admire the view, surprised when he suddenly felt himself pulled into a tight embrace.

“You’re a wunnerfulman. Did anyone ever tell you that. You are a gorgeoush, wunnerful man.”

Brian looked into the soft face and closed eyes, “No, noone ever has,” he answered softly.

He bent over Justin, lifting him off the couch, dropping the shirt in the laundry chute as he went past, taking care not to hit Justin’s head on the doorjamb as he did so.

He placed Justin on the end of the bed as he pulled the covers back.

Justin curled into his body as he again lifted him to put him into the large king-sized bed.

He thoughtfully collected a large bowl from the tiny kitchen area and placed it near the bed, tucking Justin in at the last minute.

He kissed him softly on the forehead, resisting the urge to go any further, willing his hard prick to go down.

Brian walked around to the other side of the bed, stripping off rapidly, suddenly exhausted and inexplicably assailed by the urge to embrace Justin.

This time he did not fight the urge, he turned over to look at the young man sleeping peacefully, if a little noisily beside him.

He placed his arm under him pulling him in closer, pressed a soft kiss on Justin’s temple, and whispered, “Goodnight Sunshine.”

He was asleep in moments, in the morning he was amazed that he had experienced the most restful sleep he’d ever had; that wasn’t the only amazing thing though.


	22. Sugar Daddy

The sun streaming with demonic intent through the window was the first sensation to attack Justin’s body.

The second was the amazing feeling of peace and safety he was gaining from the strong arms holding him around the waist.

The next was the unbearably loud ticking of the nearby digital clock pounding through his ears directly into the pain receptors in his brain.

He moaned softly and pressed back into the firm body at his back.

He opened his eyes a crack and regarded the beautiful tanned arm lying against his own pale body.

As he pressed back he could not fail to notice the response from Brian’s prick fitting neatly into his arse-crack.

Justin wriggled back automatically.

Brian pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms firmly around the slighter man, Justin sighed and drifted off into a deeper sleep.

 

The sun was high in the sky when Brian finally woke up, at first confused as to the reason there was a weight on his arm and a warm bundle curled into the front of his body.

“What the fuck?”

Justin murmured something unintelligible and snuggled further into Brian’s warmth.

Brian fought the urge to cuddle him in closer, ‘God he feels so good!’

Eventually giving in and letting the younger man remain where he was.

He grimaced as he recalled the previous night, ‘Damn I liked those shoes!’

“Shit,” Brian nearly sprang out of bed; then remembered Justin and at the last minute changed the spring to a careful movement resulting in him regretfully disentangling himself from the slim body.

He could not resist the need to feast his eyes once more on the lithe, beautiful form, fighting the urge to kiss the young man on the forehead.

He placed the covers back over Justin, no one who knew him would have believed the tender look that passed over Brian’s features.

He hastily made his way to the phone to check on Jason, he breathed a sigh of relief when his young charge picked up his cell phone immediately.

“Well?”

“Well what?” Brian could almost picture Jason smirking, he sounded much too self-satisfied for him not to have been laid the previous night.

“Are there two less virgins in Australia?”

“God Brian, if only I’d known, why did I wait so long? It was amazing!”

Brian held the phone away from his ear as Jason screeched gleefully into the phone.

“So you think you made the right choice?”

“Blood oath! He is so cute and funny and hott, and Oh MY Fucking God, nibbling on my ear!”

Brian grinned to himself as he listened to the youth get more and more incoherent until a different voice finally came over the line saying, “Jason has to go now, something came up!”

Brian hung up the phone still grinning; he figured there was probably no chance that Jason would emerge from his place with his new lover at all that weekend.

Which meant of course that he also had the weekend free from babysitting duties.

 

He glanced over to the blond currently lying in his bed.

‘I really should wake him up and kick him out. If I don’t he’ll get the wrong idea, or worse still the right one.’

Brian stood for a few minutes more staring at the contours of his face in something akin to wonderment.

“God how can one person be so gorgeous. He is just so fucking hot. Ok Kinney get a fucking grip you are not turning into a lesbian or a breeder, for fuck’s sake!”

Brian was so engrossed in Justin he did not even realize he’d said the words out loud.

He shook his head to clear away the thoughts and tore his eyes away from Justin.

Brian walked into the kitchen preparing the coffee, going through the usual morning motions becoming more and more frustrated by the way his thoughts kept returning to Justin lying in the bed.

He snorted at himself in disgust and strode resolutely into the shower.

As usual he adjusted the water temperature until it was as hot as he could bear it.

He loved the strong torrent cascading over his body, he felt himself come alive under the force of the water.

As he passed his hands over his body he found his usually vigorous movements becoming more caressing, again his thought wandered to the gorgeous form in his bed.

He closed his eyes and imagined Justin’s hands sliding sensually across his chest, over his shoulders and down across his stomach.

He didn’t even notice when his breathing changed as he lost himself in the feel of imaginary Justin’s hands slipping over his body, moving down to slide through his pubes, cupping and teasing him and finally taking a firm grip and pumping his rigid cock.

Brian came all over the shower wall, grimacing to himself as he realized what image had been in his head as he came and quickly wiping down the wall to destroy the evidence.

“How the fuck does he so that to me!?”

Brian wrapped the towel around himself and padded back to the bedroom to dress.

He stopped dead as he saw Justin, now lying on his back, obviously stroking his own hard on under the covers and murmuring Brian’s name softly as he increased speed.

Brian fully intended to throw back the covers and wake Justin up as rudely as possible, instead he found himself climbing into bed next to the young man.

He slowly and carefully pulled the covers down from Justin’s body, tantalizing himself with the sight of Justin’s incredible form, fully aroused.

He caught his breath at the fascinating spectacle spread before him.

Justin was smiling the most sexual, sensual smile Brian had ever witnessed, but the element that really made Brian marvel was the innocence that radiated from the peaceful face.

Almost without volition Brian reached out to touch Justin’s hair, sensitively skimming his hand over the silvery blond locks, amazed at how his fingers seemed to respond to each individual hair.

Justin’s smile broadened although he made no sign of waking from his beautiful dream.

“Brian.” 

The softly sighed word went straight to Brian’s cock and he had to fight to keep a moan from escaping his lips.

He lightly ran his fingers down Justin’s face, finally tracing around Justin’s plump, pink lips.

His cock twitched as Justin sighed and ran his tongue over his lips, brushing against Brian’s fingers as he did.

Brian found himself moving in closer leaning up onto his elbow; he continued to watch Justin slowly stroking his dick.

He reached out and started to circle one of Justin’s nipples, smiling as he noticed it harden at once.

Unable to resist the urge any longer he leant forward and took the erect nipple in his teeth, holding it with his front teeth and running his tongue over the very tip.

Justin moaned; his eyes flew open, “What the fuck? Brian?”


	23. Sugar Daddy

Justin looked up into Brian’s startled, hazel eyes.

He looked around the bedroom, swiftly deciding to move slowly as the little entity that lived inside his head wielded the sledgehammer into his brain, harder and with growing ferocity.

He decided closing his eyes was a better bet, until he felt the waves of nausea threaten to overwhelm him again.

On hearing his groan, Brian felt his cock twitch.

He smirked as he watched Justin swallow.

“If you’re gonna start throwing up again, the bathroom is that way.”

Justin threw him a disgusted look, refusing to even admit to the possibility.

“I’m not going to throw up. How the hell did I get here anyway? Did you kidnap me or something?”

“Yeah sure, I came all the way to Australia just to kidnap cute drunks after Mardi Gras.”

Justin felt some of the fog surrounding his usually sharp brain, partially dissipate.

‘Did he just call me cute?’

‘Fuck ,he looks a bit brighter, did he notice I accidentally called him cute?’

“I really need a shower, and some toothpaste, my mouth feels like a thousand parrots have been shitting in there.”

“Nice imagery, like I said, the bathroom is through there.”

“Maybe I should wait till I get back to the apartment.”

“Yeah sure that’s a great idea, I’m positive Emmet and dear George would love to see you, especially in this state.”

Justin looked down at his naked body, “Fuck!”

He looked up at Brian’s amused face and smug smile.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was naked?”

‘I was enjoying the view!’

“Not something that you usually need to tell someone, Sunshine.”

Justin didn’t need to see it to know that Brian’s gaze was raking over his body, he felt the tell tale flush race over his skin.

He watched with chagrin as Brian smirked at his reaction.

He smacked himself on the head.

“Shit, fuck. Emmet and George are back from their honeymoon. They won’t want me around cramping their style.”

“I gathered that much last night.”

“Did we do anything last night?”

“You mean, did I take advantage of your cute ass?”

Again Brian’s gaze raked over naked Justin, Brian ran his tongue over his lips as if in anticipation.

Justin blushed even more.

“No, you’ve had me, you never do repeats, I remember.”

Justin struggled to keep his voice even.

“I think I have already broken that rule with you, haven’t I?”

Justin looked up from under his trembling lashes, expecting to see Brian’s trademark smirk and amazed to see a serious looking face devoid of irony, but filled with something else.

This serious Brian scared Justin even more than the sarcastic, callous one.

“You said I could have a shower,” Justin struggled to keep his voice even.

This was one of his worst nightmares come true.

Brian noticed the young man’s struggle and decided to take pity on him.

“Yeah, you can clean your teeth too. Then I’ll loan you some clothes, I threw yours down the laundry chute.”

“You’re letting me use your toothbrush?”

“No there are a supply of them in the cupboard beneath the sink, one of the things I order in bulk.”

‘Yeah and I bet I know what the other things are!’

Justin decided to do some teasing of his own.

He sauntered slowly to the bathroom.

Brian wandered over to the window, trying to concentrate on the magnificent view of Sydney Harbor with its quaint ferries but his mind seemed to be intent on wandering back to the view of Justin’s backside as it swished its way to his bathroom.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his brain but instead he envisioned Justin naked in the shower, water cascading down his glorious body.

Justin was luxuriating in the pounding water pouring from the shower, it was a little hotter than he usually liked, and the steam was building up around him. 

He closed his eyes, starting to feel like life was worth living after all, when he felt soap sliding over his body, gliding over his shoulders and down his back.

He looked in disbelief at his hands, which still hung by his sides.

As the soap continued to be sensuously slid along his now completely alive body; his mind raced to try to decide what to do about the invasion.

His brain was telling him he did not want to be used and discarded again, he didn’t think his ego could stand yet another battering.

His cock however was telling him a totally different story; it demanded that Justin relive the great sex it knew he had with Brian.

While Justin was trying to come to a decision Brian had taken the matter into his own hand.

Justin moaned as Brian pressed in from behind, his stiff prick fitting neatly into Justin’s crack as he snaked his hand around the front to grasp Justin’s cock in a velvet ,vice-like grip.

Justin gave up all hope of coherent thought as Brian expertly pumped his cock.

He leaned back into Brian, not even noticing the endearments he was murmuring.

Brian could not believe the feelings that were pouring through his body and brain.

‘Fuck, now I remember why I ran away last time! How does he do this to me?’

He continued to stroke Justin with one hand, running the other all over Justin’s body, driving him to distraction by teasing first one part then another.

Justin was now reduced to incoherent pleas as he begged for Brian to fuck him.

Brian reached onto the shelf and grabbed pre-lubed condoms, swiftly biting off the plastic and placing it on himself in one rapid go.

He gently encouraged Justin to lean forward and placed first one then two fingers into his puckered entrance, Justin fucked himself on the fingers, panting and begging for more.

“Glad to oblige, Sunshine.”

Brian placed his rigid cock at Justin’s entrance and keeping in perfect time with the strokes he was delivering to Justin’s member and with perfect control, pushed into Justin.

Justin saw stars as he was forced to balance himself on the shower wall, he gave himself up to the incredible sensations Brian was awakening in his body.

Brian felt like he had found nirvana, never had it felt this perfect, this right, he was so involved in the emotions and feelings that were coursing through his body he had no time to consider that this was no longer just a fuck. A fuck was something that was pleasurable but did not involve body, blood and brain the way this interaction was doing, this was much more like making love and Brian Kinney never made love.

As the two men reached the precipice, Justin reached around to grab Brian’s ass, desperately trying to pull Brian into his entire body.

Still pumping Justin’s cock, Brian reached up to grasp Justin’s head, twisting it back to deliver an earth shattering kiss just as they both reached orgasm.

The jolt hit them both at once as they screamed their exultation into each other’s mouths; the convulsions seemed to almost last forever.

As the last few tremors rocked their bodies, they seemed to lose all strength in their legs.

Brian recovered first and held Justin up, cradling him and kissing him on the lips.

He’d thought he looked beautiful before, when he’d watched him in the shower, but even he ,‘Ad Guru Extraodinaire’, could not think of words to describe him, freshly fucked and supported in his arms.

“Justin?” he almost whispered the words, “Are you crying?”

Justin shook his head vehemently, “No!”

Unfortunately he could not stop the tears falling or keep the crying hiccups out of his voice.

“Yes, you are. What's wrong?”

Brian kept his voice gentle, as if he were speaking to a small, frightened animal.

“Isn’t this the part where you kick me out or run off without warning?”

Again Justin felt like kicking himself as he heard his voice betray his emotions to Brian.

‘Fuck, why don’t I just give him my fucking heart and say, ‘here it is; kick it at will’?’

He couldn’t believe it when Brian spun him gently around in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips, licked at the tears and murmured, “Or we could just spend the day together, hanging out and fucking.”


	24. Sugar Daddy

Justin looked up from his cup of coffee, a delighted smile illuminating his face.

Brian could not resist grinning back, trying to keep his voice gruff as he asked, “What?”

Justin’s smile widened as he saw Brian’s reaction, “Nothing.”

“So, you are smiling like a fool for absolutely no reason, I think you’ve spent too long in the Aussie sun.”

He leaned over the counter and started to stroke Justin’s arm.

Justin was dressed in a pair of Brian’s shorts and perched up on a stool behind the breakfast bar in the apartment.

“I was just thinking. I thought that you were an utter, unfeeling bastard before.”

“And what do you think now?”

Brian felt like cringing behind the breakfast bar, ‘do I really want to know what he is thinking?’

“I think it is all a front. I think that you care more than you want anyone to know. I think that what we just did was more than just a fuck and you are scared shitless.”

Justin looked Brian up and down shrewdly, Brian resisted the urge to shrink back away from him but his hand had stopped stroking Justin’s arm.

“I think that you didn’t just fuck me and leave me like I thought last time.”

This time Brian had the grace to look ashamed.

“I think you ran away.”

Brian moved around to tower over the sitting Justin.

“Oh you do, do you?”

Justin looked up at Brian, fluttering his eyelashes at him unashamedly and outrageously flirting with the stunning figure looming above.

“U huh.”

Justin reached up to pull Brian down at the same time that Brian’s lips swooped down to cover his own.

He was struck again by how immediate his reaction was to the passionate kiss.

‘That is a fucking effective way to stop an argument.’

Brian was also struck by the immediate response his body had to the kiss.

He could not believe the storm of different emotions that raced through every fibre of his body.

‘Is this gonna happen every time? Why do I get the feeling I am walking on the edge of a fucking volcano?’

As the kiss deepened the urgency of their responses increased, till they were both sweating and panting into one another’s mouths as their hands tried desperately to explore every part of the other’s body.

Brian lifted Justin up onto the breakfast bar, heedless of the coffee cup sent spinning onto the floor.

Justin answered with equal fervor, plunging his hand down the front of Brian’s shorts, grinning as he heard the swift intake of breath that was barely suppressed.

Brian stuck both his hands down Justin’s shorts onto his bubble butt, marveling at the baby soft texture and reveling in the fresh utterly unique scent that was pure Justin.

Justin busied himself by exploring Brian’s cock with his fingertips, delighting in the low moan he was able to elicit from Brian as he ran his sensitive clever fingers all over, round and under Brian’s member.

Brian was exploring Justin’s mouth, tasting and touching every part of Justin’s cavern while using his fingers to begin to explore Justin’s other hole.

As passion completely took over both men their explorations became more desperate.

Justin pulled Brian’s shorts from him, momentarily breaking the kiss to admire the prick as it sprang free of its confines.

Brian used the opportunity to place his fingers at Justin’s lips, unable to repress the thrill of delight as Justin eagerly sucked them into his welcoming mouth.

Leaving his fingers in Justin’s mouth, he effortlessly lifted Justin's body from the top of the counter, positioning him over one shoulder as he stripped Justin’s shorts from his delicious body, also gratified with the way Justin’s cock sprang free and proud from its confines.

Justin felt like he was in orbit or heaven, head whirling with sensations, as Brian wasted no time in settling him back onto the counter and then engulfing his cock with his warm, wet mouth.

Every flick, lick and suck carefully timed and calculated to inculcate absolute pleasure within Justin’s shaking frame, Brian stopped just as he felt Justin’s balls draw up and heard Justin’s panting breaths change.

Justin reached out for Brian’s head, anxious for more.

Brian looked up briefly, smiling reassurance, “Not yet Sunshine, we’ve got all day.”

He reached over the counter to the bowl of condoms and tube of lube he had thoughtfully placed there the moment he moved into the apartment.

Justin mewled at Brian with pleading eyes having left the ability to be coherent a couple of planets back.

Brian kept some fingers at the base of Justin’s prick, loosely holding it as if keeping his place, but gently refusing to let Justin thrust for release.

Justin was thrashing on the counter top.

Brian squeezed some lube onto his fingers with one hand, completing the tricky maneuver in record time, as he was equally anxious to enter this enthusiastic man as Justin was to be entered.

Justin flinched for a moment as Brian pushed first one, two, then three fingers into his orifice.

“It’s cold!” Justin smiled into the intense face hovering above him.

“It’ll heat up,” Brian answered the smile, inwardly marveling at Justin’s immediate response, feasting on the image of Justin desperate to be fucked, splayed out on the counter top in front of him.

Brian placed Justin’s legs over his shoulders, turning and scissoring his fingers in Justin’s hole; wanting to be gentle enough to make this perfect for Justin but driving himself nearly insane trying to control his urgent need to enter and claim this perfect specimen writhing in front of him.

Justin was once again driven beyond coherency, throwing his head from side to side, sweat flying from his forehead and silver, sun-bleached hair as he silently implored Brian for release with his deep blue expressive eyes.

The minute Brian judged the time to be perfect he swiftly replaced his fingers with his cock.

Justin’s eyes flew open as his body struggled to accommodate the intruder.

Brian moaned, hanging onto his last shred of control as he fought the urge to fuck the shit out of Justin instead of letting him become accustomed to his girth.

He stroked Justin’s legs and arms, still inwardly marveling at his beauty even as he fought to stop thrusting wildly.

The minute he felt Justin start to push back he swooped forward and captured Justin’s lips in a searing kiss as he slowly and with infinite care pushed forward.

Justin responded with joy to both the invasion of his mouth and the invasion of his ass, completely losing himself in the sensations that were coursing through his entire being, body, mind and soul.

As Brian reveled in the responses and reactions, from Justin he was aware of this tiny voice in the very back of his head, warning this was just too good, that he would never be able to let go of someone who could respond so completely to him.

Brian ignored the whispered cautions, losing himself more and more as the pace increased and the inevitable conclusion drew near.

As first Justin then Brian seemed to fly over the end of the emotional and physical waterfall, Brian ground out through clenched teeth, “I love you!”


	25. Sugar Daddy

Brian could not believe the way Justin kept up and nearly, if he was truly honest with himself, surpassed his own sexual enthusiasm.

Each man was constantly challenging and innovating on each other’s ideas and each continued to be surprised and delighted at the other man’s creativity.

They fucked, blew, fondled and kissed each other until they were too exhausted to even lift their heads from their pillows.

Justin groaned as his stomach rumbled in protest at being forgotten for so long.

He cracked his eyes open a slit, spending a moment to observe and attempt to memorise the angles and planes of Brian’s chest, his fingertips tingling with the need to run across the top of the inviting nipples.

Brian could not seem to get enough energy to even open his eyes at all, although he could not wipe the smile from his face.

He lifted his hand from its place on Justin’s sticky stomach and began to absently stroke his hair.

“Is that your stomach or a garbage truck rumbling by? Should I be worried, because by the sound of that, it seems like it has a mind of its own. It might tell you to eat me.”

Justin grinned at the deep, relaxed, lazy tones, reveling in the vibrations passing through Brian’s body into his own, and loving the relaxing almost hypnotic stroking of his hair.

He decided to exert his muscles and lift his head to look Brian in the eyes, and maybe delight in yet another glance at those luscious lips.

It took a while for his head to accede to the request and raise itself slowly and with many a protest from Brian’s chest.

“I’ve already eaten you at least once today and I don’t recall any complaints.”

He tried to look sternly at the lover beneath, but the urge to lavish kisses on the lips made it very difficult.

Again a loud noise from the direction of Justin’s stomach demanded immediate attention.

Both men laughed, the intimate kiss momentarily forgotten.

“Do you wanna go out for dinner? Or should we order in?” Brian waved his arm in the direction of the small desk with the take out menus of nearby restaurants that delivered their produce to your door. 

“Hmm, let me see, get up; shower, which involves many movements; dry off, get dressed, another thing requiring lots of movements; then leave the room to go into another room full of strangers; or just lie in bed, thinking erotic thoughts, not moving too much, and then watch you walk across the room, naked, to answer the door . . . Take out!”

Brian leaned up on one elbow careful not too disturb Justin too much from the comfortable spot on his chest, “Naked?”

“Well it depends on you I suppose. You might want to give the delivery person a real treat instead of a tip.”

Justin decided to use his most innocent look to express this outrageous suggestion, forcing himself not to laugh, with great difficulty.

Brian raised an eyebrow and reached for the phone beside the bed.

“So what do you want?”

Justin had already started to kiss his way down Brian’s abdomen, smiling softly to himself as he ran his tongue lightly over the smooth skin, grinning as he heard the swift intake of breath and felt the surface jump as he discovered yet another erogenous zone on his way down to Brian’s cock.

Brian dropped the phone, seeming to suddenly forget the reason he had picked it up in the first place.

 

 

Justin awoke to delicious aromas wafting through the apartment.

“God what is that heavenly smell?”

“That would be me, just out of the shower.”

Justin sat up to regard Brian, towel wrapped loosely around his waist and smirk firmly on his face.

“Mmmm tasty!” Justin licked his lips lasciviously, delighting in the immediate reaction he saw as a tent formed in the towel.

Brian spread his arms and indicated the smorgasbord of tasty treats set out on a trolley, “Get it while it’s hot!”

Justin looked torn between the food and the perfect specimen in front of him.

He went from being horizontal to vertical in one smooth movement.

Brian noticed the slight sway as he started to move towards him.

“Are you ok, Sunshine?” concern etched his face.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy, I guess I’d better eat,” he paused grinning and looking regretfully at Brian’s still prominent bulge, “a different form of protein.”

Brian picked up a marinated chicken wing and offered it to Justin, Justin deliberately opened his mouth wide and took it all in at once, sucking off the meat in one fluid suck and returning the bare bone to the plate.

“I admire your technique.”

Brian absently helped himself to some of the semi-dried tomatoes and olive paste decorating some crackers, adopting Justin’s style and placing it all at once in his mouth.

Justin felt he never wanted this meal to end, as each man tried to outdo the other with suggestive actions, feeding each other and themselves at the same time.

It was as he started to eat the incredibly rich chocolate mousse that Justin decided to throw caution to the wind and a spoonful of mousse at Brian’s naked chest.

Brian’s look of shocked surprise inspired a brilliant smile from naked Justin, until the minute when he detected the sloppy goo being dropped onto his erect cock, swiftly followed by Brian’s mouth engulfing him with one swift motion.

“Fuck, Brian!” 

Justin felt himself on a roller-coaster, having gone from the relaxed smooth incline to the screaming dizzy heights in seconds, awaiting the see-saw of anticipation at the top before the rushing down the steep slope to the bottom as Brian expertly used, tongue, lips and fingers to drive him mercilessly to orgasm.

Brian stood in front of Justin, wrapping his arms around Justin’s slight body; licking his lips and grinding his own hard-on into Justin’s groin, “Tasty!”

He started backing Justin back towards the bathroom, Justin still struggling to regain his breath.

“I’m sticky, and you’re stinky, we need another shower!”

Justin looked up from beneath lowered lashes, licking at Brian’s chocolate covered chest as Brian reached across to start the shower, “Mmmm chocolatey goodness!”

‘Fuck this kid is gonna kill, me’ the fleeting thought passed through Brian’s brain as Justin began to lick lower on Brian’s responsive body.

‘Yeah, but what a way to go!’


	26. Sugar Daddy

Brian grunted as Justin jumped squarely on his stomach.

“What the fuck?” he growled at Justin but the grin on his face gave a lie to his display of assumed anger.

“Well it was either this, or a blow job for your wake up call.”

Justin cocked his head to the side grinning down at Brian as he straddled him.

He kissed him quickly on the lips.

“What made you decide against the blow job,” Brian dropped his bottom lip, then grinned as Justin traced along it with his tongue.

“Too boring!”

This time Justin dropped his bottom lip, pouting prettily, only to have Brian sit up and catch it in his teeth, biting and sucking softly and reveling in the moans he was able to elicit from the blond.

 

Grabbing Justin by the shoulders Brian quickly reversed their positions, kissing and licking his way down Justin’s body and deliberately avoiding his cock, continued on down to his toes.

“Brian,” Justin’s wail finally penetrated the intense concentration Brian was using to suck each toe.

Brian ran his fingers down the sole of Justin’s foot, as he lazily lifted his head, “Mmmm?”

He looked up to see Justin moving his hand to his already hard cock, like a snake striking; he quickly grabbed Justin’s hands and secured them by his sides.

Brian grinned as he saw Justin thrusting helplessly into the air.

He resumed sucking on Justin’s big toe, mimicking the moves he knew Justin was desperate for him to perform on his cock.

Justin was not sure whether he should just enjoy the incredible sensations that were pouring through his body, radiating out from his big toe and racing through every cell, straight to his straining prick.

His need for release got the better of him, and his pleading was designed to get Brian busy on another part of his anatomy.

“Did you want something Sunshine?”

Justin took one look at Brian’s devilish grin and knew he was in trouble, “Suck me off, or fuck me please!”

“With pleasure,” Brian moved up Justin’s body stopping level with his hips and then swooped down capturing Justin’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

Again Justin felt incredible sensations coursing through his helpless body, this time originating at his fingers. 

“AAAAUUUGGHHH!”

“Hmm, did you say something Justin?”

‘I would but I’m beyond speech’, the fleeting thought passed through Justin’s mind before it was overtaken by a fog of desire.

Again without warning, Brian stopped lavishing Justin’s fingers with his attentions and looked deeply into Justin’s deep blue eyes glazed with equal amounts of passion and frustration.

He kissed Justin on the brow, and then followed his lips with his own forehead, resting it gently on Justin and breathing in the same sexually charged air.

Brian held Justin’s hands once more just as Justin was about to respond to Brian’s actions, ignoring Justin’s moans he paused for a moment and then bent down to slowly lick Justin’s raging hard on, from its base to the profusely leaking head.

He slipped his lips over the tip of the head, running his tongue along the slit and delighting in Justin’s taste.

The minute he felt Justin respond he ceased his ministrations, taking no notice of Justin’s mewlings and pleas for Brian to take pity.

This time Brian decided to turn his concentration on Justin’s nipples, alternatively nipping, licking and sucking each one as Justin writhed beneath him.

When he finally decided he had punished Justin enough, he kissed him passionately, pulling back finally and whispering seductively, “I thought you said that blow jobs were boring.”

“Wanna take that statement back now?”

Justin nodded frantically, Brian having driven him beyond speech a long time ago.

Smirking triumphantly to himself, Brian took Justin expertly into his willing mouth.

Justin nearly launched himself into Brian’s mouth as he reacted to the wet, warmth engulfing his cock.

Brian employed all the techniques that made him such an expert at fellatio, to bring Justin off as quickly as possible, his own raging, stiff dick urging him to bury himself in the blond as soon as he could.

As the sun slowly rose the two men curled around each other in Brian’s large bed, sweaty, and sated.

 

This time Brian awoke with the sun streaming through the window and a blond attached and sucking on his erect eager cock.

“Mmmmm, a much better wake up call!” Brian murmured, anxious not to disturb the delights the younger man was bestowing on him.

Justin grinned around his cock, not pausing for a minute.

Within minutes he was enthusiastically gulping down a hefty dose of protein courtesy of Brian.

Brian pulled him back up to his side, kissing him passionately on the lips and about to return the favor when Justin stopped him gently.

“Uh uh, I’m going stir crazy in here, how much of Sydney have you seen since you got here?”

Brian pushed himself up on one elbow, looking down indulgently at the beautiful young man beneath him, “This is a business trip, what do you think?”

“I think you’ve traveled all this way and seen stuff all.”

Justin glared unwaveringly at the man hovering above him.

“It’s just a city, like all cities, it’s got buildings and people. What’s to see?”

Brian began to nibble seductively on Justin’s ear, but Justin was not to be distracted.

“So you haven’t even been out on the harbor, or seen the Sydney Opera House, or anything?”

“Look out the window, Sunshine.”

Brian was rapidly deciding he did not want to play this game and the order was given in a flat almost gruff tone.  
Justin looked at the view of the harbor complete with its sights of the Sydney Harbor Bridge and the Opera House.

“Yeah, but it looks different from the water. Please Brian, besides, you owe me.”

Justin raised his head from the pillow and began to plant small soft kisses up along his neck to his jaw line.

“I owe you? How do you figure that? If I recall correctly I rescued you and you ruined a perfectly good pair of my shoes in thanks.”

Justin looked down at Brian’s chest, a red glow lighting his cheeks, “Yeah, well sorry about that and thanks, but I was thinking of your torture of me this morning.”

“Torture, what torture, I was just getting to know your body better.”

“Uh huh and the fact that I was reduced to a blubbering blobby mess as a result of these knowledge gathering explorations?”

“Was just a pleasant by-product of the exercise?”

Brian’s tongue was firmly placed in his cheek as he enjoyed his verbal sparring with Justin.

Justin decided on a change of tactics.

He pulled Brian’s head down, placing his leg between Brian’s and rubbing against him seductively, “But you and I are leaving tomorrow, we only have this last day, and I promise to make it really memorable.”

Brian delighted in the erotic purr so much that he hardly noticed he said, “Ok” until Justin bounced off the bed with joy and pulled him into the shower.


	27. Sugar Daddy

Brian could not believe he had let Justin talk him into becoming a tourist.

He did not even attempt to feign interest as Justin marveled over the antics of a seal for a troll of a trainer.

 

Perhaps there were some small benefits though, ‘Or maybe not so small’ Brian's lips quivered into a smirk as he remembered how Justin had passed the time between pointing out interesting sights on the ferry over the harbor.

He placed his arms around Justin from behind the blond as he recalled the way Justin had of rubbing up against him as they leaned on a fence or rail; he could not wait to get the blond back to the apartment or anywhere on his own.

However Justin just seemed to keep finding more cute animals to look at, and views to see.

 

When Justin compared him to a family of Meerkats, Brian drew the line, his mouth demonstrating his opposition to any looking at any more animals.

Although he could not repress a smile as the ubiquitous sketchpad and pencil emerged from Justin’s backpack to capture the moment.

“I suppose we should head back to our respective apartments and finish packing, what time is your flight tomorrow?” Justin could not keep the sorrow from his tone and Brian looked sharply sideways at the younger man.

“Why do you want to know?” 

Justin picked up on the suspicious tone and the lift of the eyebrow immediately.

“I was thinking of hijacking it.” Justin grinned up into Brian’s face pleased to see the glimmer of an answering smirk.

“I leave at 7.00am Aussie time, what about you?”

“We leave whenever George and Emmet are ready.”

Justin thought back to their reaction when he called in to pick up some fresh clothing that morning; the warning glances from Emmet and the whispered cautions from George still rang in his ears, but he just could not bring himself to care when he was in the company of the gorgeous man by his side.

On the ferry on the return journey Brian had a good look at the ‘head’, he decided if sailors could do it so could he and Justin and after checking there was no one waiting he grabbed Justin and pulled him inside.

Brian gave Justin no time to adjust to their new surroundings, urgently pushing his body into Justin and pressing his lips onto Justin’s swollen eager strawberry lips.

He reveled once again in the taste and scent of the other man, loving the immediate enthusiastic response from Justin’s body.

He felt he knew Justin’s body so well by now that he could play it like a finely tuned instrument.

Justin in turn also knew exactly how to elicit the most erotic and lust-filled responses from Brian.

Brian turned Justin around in the restrictive area pushing him hard against the small sink and almost ripping his jeans down in his haste to gain access to Justin.

Justin threw his head back onto Brian’s shoulder, trying no to moan too loudly but almost lost in the sensations that were coursing through every fiber of his being.

Brian pulled the pre-lubed condom from his pocket, opening it and placing it on his ever ready prick in almost one fluid action.

He placed his fingers in front of Justin’s mouth as he nibbled and sucked on Justin’s neck and ear, licking down the neck and along Justin’s collar bone, grinning to himself as Justin moaned around the fingers he had eagerly sucked into his mouth.

Wasting no time, Brian pushed first one then two fingers into Justin’s waiting hole, again slightly astonished at the enthusiastic and demanding way Justin pushed back on the fingers, knowing there was something better coming.

Brian’s turgid cock rapidly replaced fingers, and both men sighed as they shared their intimate sensations and responses with each other, knowing the feeling of coming home as Brian entered his lover.

The pace was frenetic as both men urged each other on to the inevitable conclusion.

Brian reached forward, gripping and pumping Justin’s cock in time with his thrusts as Justin steadied them both with one hand reaching behind to grasp his hip.

To stifle the excited gasps and moans the pair were making they clung together in a passionate kiss, bodies welded together in a dance that seemed older than time and coincidentally eternally new.

Both shook as the orgasms they were striving for surged through their bodies, clinging to each other for support, knees shaking in the aftermath of the energetic coupling.

They fought against the giggles that threatened to burst forth as they struggled awkwardly around each other, Brian accidentally elbowing Justin in the ribs and Justin catching Brian under the chin with his head as he reached down to pull up his jeans.

Justin was the first to emerge, grinning at he disapproving looks he received from his fellow passengers.

Brian assumed a sublimely indifferent attitude to any possible reaction, looking proudly at Justin, knowing that they were the two hottest guys on the ferry and that everyone who watched them as they emerged, was secretly wishing it were they who were in the tiny room with the blond or brunet.

They leaned together on the rail, silently watching as the sparkling blue water raced beneath the ferry, Justin felt Brian’s arms around him and lay his head back onto Brian’s shoulder.

He idly scanned the shore trying to commit the shapes and colours under the stark almost imposing clear blue sky so he could later put them onto canvas.

 

He tilted his head back to look at Brian, who automatically bent down and kissed him on the lips, still swollen from their earlier encounter.

“So what happens now?”

Justin’s whisper was almost unheard above the steady drone of the motor.

Brian lifted his head and stared fixedly at the horizon, “We go home.”

“And then?” 

Brian felt the feather soft touch of Justin’s hair beneath his chin, he rubbed his cheek against it again marveling at its silky softness, smelling the fresh clean uniquely Justin scent before answering quietly, “And then, who knows?”


	28. Sugar Daddy

Justin tried hard to wipe the grin from his face as he absently watched the last glimpse of red roofs and scattered, tiny bright blue rectangles that showed the backyard pools of Sydney’s homes as they disappeared over the horizon and the endless vistas of deep blue-green seas took their place.

His eyes wandered over to Emmet curled into George, with his eyelids already drooping as he drifted peacefully off to sleep on the huge armchair-like seats George had had specially installed on the company jet.

He lay back on his own seat stretching his legs before him, pleased he didn’t have to make conversation and was able to indulge his thoughts of his last few minutes with Brian.

In the end Emmet and George had brought all his things to the airport and he had gone with Brian to say goodbye.

Once more the grin that was the external expression of his inner glow spread across his face as he recalled the face of the cabbie as they made out in the taxi on the way to the airport.

They were both grateful the air-con was efficient as they were sure they’d raised the temperature inside the cab by at least ten degrees.

Justin remembered removing his tongue from deep in Brian’s mouth and kissing him softly down his neck, fighting back tears as he nestled into the crook of Brian’s shoulder.

As he glanced up into the cabbie’s rear-vision mirror he couldn’t fail to notice the dark brown eyes and the flash of desire and lust that crossed them as he watched his two hot male passengers entangled with each other in the back of his cab, scarcely hidden envy obvious from his facial expressions.

Brian was running his hands all over Justin’s body possessively, having been conscious of the cab driver’s obvious interest in Justin from the very beginning of the journey to the airport.

They almost ran to the departure lounge, Brian carrying his large suitcase as if it were nothing and Justin holding his carry-on bag.

The two men exchanged knowing grins as they hastily checked their bags in between exchanging scorching kisses and checked departure time; then raced to the Gold Wing lounge for VIPs and Brian pulled a more than willing Justin into the toilets, racing into a cubicle almost tearing each other’s clothes off in the effort to get at each other and totally oblivious to the mixture of indulgent and amused and offended and disapproving stares that followed in their wake.

Justin licked a trail, as if following the lines on map, directly from Brian’s Adam’s apple down to his eager cock, Brian marveling that he already knew exactly how to bring him from zero to ten on the passion scale in mere seconds.

He smirked softly to himself, ‘Okay maybe he was already at eight in the taxi!’

Brian grasped Justin behind his neck as he made his way down, alternately feathering his fingers lightly over the silky soft silvery hair, shimmering brilliantly even under the harsh neon lights shining mercilessly down on the desperate pair of lovers and running his fingertips over his shoulders and down his bare well-defined arms as he hastily undid and pulled down his jeans in one smooth movement.

He gasped, pulling in one huge breath as Justin engulfed and assaulted his rigid prick with his tongue and lips, strongly pulling and drawing his cock further down his throat and teasing and rolling his tongue down the shaft, following lines of sensations and titillating the tip at the same time rolling Brian’s balls in his agile young fingers.

It was as Brian felt in the tiny, deep recesses of his brain that were not overloaded with the sensations coursing rampantly through every part of his being that Justin was sneaking one finger toward his ass crack, that he swiftly regained control and spun Justin around to face the wall, pulling down his loose jeans as he did so and rolling a condom on his prick expertly, efficiently and expectantly at the same time.

Justin could hardly wait for any preparations as Brian adroitly slipped first one then two fingers, into his eager orifice and pushed back eagerly, wordlessly urging Brian to hurry.

Brian was more than happy to oblige and as soon as he had assured himself that he had cut the pain on entry to a minimum he shoved his enthusiastic member into Justin.

Both seemed to hang suspended in space as they waited for Justin to adjust to Brian’s girth and length.

The minute Brian felt Justin push back against him he rapidly increased the pace and intensity of his assault, reaching around the front with both hands to caress Justin’s chest and tease his nipples, smirking to himself as he heard Justin’s breath hitch in his throat at the onslaught.

Still supporting Justin with one arm, he dropped the other hand down to Justin’s tumescent, leaking cock, determined that they both reached ecstasy simultaneously.

Justin pushed back with abandon, knowing Brian would support him and excited beyond thought as they rapidly approached orgasm and blessed release.

Once their desperate but thoroughly enervating and satiating quick fuck had finished they hastily rearranged their clothing still smiling and constantly stealing quick kisses as they did so.

They paused at the bar for a final drink before Brian made his way to the gate, gently urging Justin not to see him off at the gate.

Justin ran his fingers over his lips as he vividly recalled their final kiss, both men seeming to try to communicate all their unspoken emotions and thoughts about each other through the medium of one incredibly intense and torrid kiss.

He had turned his face back to the bar unwilling to let Brian see the tears that were beginning to fall or to watch him walk away.

He could not seem to shake the feeling that their time in Sydney was just like a sparkling jewel in time; that once they returned to Pittsburgh everything would somehow be changed.

He frowned, mentally berating himself, after all, it was obvious that he loved Brian and Brian loved him, how could anything possibly change that?


	29. Sugar Daddy

Chapter 29

Brian stalked into Babylon like a king reclaiming his kingdom.

Michael raced over to his friend, exclaiming over the tan.

Brian leaned nonchalantly on the bar listening negligently to his friend gabbling to try to give him all the news from Liberty Avenue in the first five minutes of their meeting.

At least he was nonchalant, until Michael started to rave about a certain professor he’d just met, and how they were thinking seriously of settling down together.

Brian’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as he stopped hunting for prey and tuned back in to listen inently to Michael's ramblings.

He turned a sardonic glance on his friend, one eyebrow nearly touching his hairline in amazement, his lips twisted in sardonic mockery.

“What, are you trying to imitate the munchers now? What happened to the great fag I knew? You really are pathetic Mikey.”

Brian cupped his hand behind Michael’s head and pulled him in for a swift kiss to emphasize his words.

Michael turned red and dropped his eyes, he tried hard not to betray his mortification at his friend’s reaction, knowing he should have expected it but hoping in the back of his mind that he would be glad for Michael’s potential for happiness.

“So does that mean there will be no more Babylon for you? You and the professor gonna stay at home and watch the paint dry or something fascinating like that?”

Again Brian’s scathing attack produced an agonized response in Michael. He decided not to tell Brian about the planned wedding and that he was hoping Brian would be his Best Man.

“No, Ben is not like that at all. He sometimes likes to come to Babylon too since he moved here and he’s a great dancer. You have to meet him.”

Michael worked to keep the defensive whining tone from his voice, as he knew this would make Brian's remarks even more scathing. 

Brian decided he’d had enough talk about the professor and grabbed Michael, “Let’s dance.”

As they headed out to join the pumping, gleaming, sweaty throng Brian found himself watching for a blond head.

‘What the fuck, am I turning into a leso too? God, Mikey turning into a wannabe straight fucker is bad enough, but I have a reputation to uphold. I am the King of Liberty Avenue, I can’t just give all that up for a piece of blond-boy ass. So we had a good time in Sydney. Ok we had a fucking fantastic time in Sydney. It’s not like we are married or anything. We never promised each other anything.’

Brian abruptly turned away just as Michael was asking about his trip and looked at a tall brunet nearby. He jerked his head in the direction of the back room.

The brunet’s eyes lit up as he followed Brian eagerly into the back room.

 

Justin was beginning to regret coming to Babylon on his own.

He almost wished he’d let Emmet and George come with him, but they were both obviously jet-lagged and he was feeling very concerned about George. He looked really tired these days, except when he was in Emmet’s company and then he still seemed to be lit from the inside by the love they shared.

The pounding music seemed to jar rather than inspire tonight and he couldn’t shake the feeling of impending doom.

He laughed at the ridiculous thought, and then winced as the slight headache he started the night with, that worsened with the increase of the intensity of the music.

He started to dance and then thought better of it, slowly making his way through the sparkling, gyrating throng, unconsciously scanning the crowd to see if he could spot Brian.

Justin headed over to the bar, nodding to Michael and again wincing as pain lanced through his head.

He ordered a JB and decided he’d just have the one and then head back home, ‘Maybe I’m a bit more jet-lagged than I thought.’

Justin’s jaw opened in a face splitting yawn that seemed to underline the thought.

As his head turned away from the bar he idly glanced in the direction of the back room, his eyes widening and a glee filled smile lighting up every part of his facial features.

The smile rapidly changed to astonishment and then deep, sickening disappointment as he spotted the sated trick following in Brian’s wake and obviously mooning after the glorious being strutting from the room, sublimely unaware of the used piece of meat trailing behind.

The entire room seemed to shudder to a halt and then completely freeze as Brian and Justin’s eyes locked.

Justin felt his throat close up, his stomach muscles clench and an almost blinding flash of pain cross his brow.

He left the drink untouched on the bar, fleeing in the direction of the exit, heedlessly pushing bodies from his path as he raced for the door.

He almost flew down the steps, stopping only to vomit in the alleyway before racing streets away.

When he was sure he was not being followed he shakily pulled out his cell phone and called George’s chauffeur, wearily searching for a street sign to discover his location.

 

Brian felt the air around him had been sucked away as he watched the different emotions fly across Justin’s face.

He too felt time freeze as the silent confrontation took place.

As Justin fled, pace of Babylon start to reassert itself, the only sign of the disaster a thin trail of disgruntled and grumbling dancers, who quickly forgot the cause of their discomfort as the magic of the eternal, pumping, grinding beat took hold of their minds, emotions and bodies once more.

Brian could feel the press of bodies moving around him.

He could see the colours swirl before his eyes.

He felt frozen within.

He could not seem to will his body to move.

He knew if he stayed there for a moment more he would look ridiculous, he strained to force his muscles into motion.

He remained just outside the entrance to the back room.

He was starting to be jostled by eager couples anxious to find relief in the room beyond and a few of those were so surprised they stopped to look at their king seemingly rooted to the spot.

“Brian, Brian are you ok? You look like shit. Brian, what’s wrong?”

Michael grabbed Brian by the shoulders anxiously shaking him and yelling in his ear.

Brian shook his head; slowly emerging from the statue-like pose he was caught in.

“Huh? Nothing’s wrong. You know me, I’m fabulous, I’m always fucking fabulous. Now let’s go get a drink.”

Michael stared at his friend’s tight face, knowing his words and expression did not match but not knowing the cause.

At last he shrugged, sighed and allowed himself to be pulled back to the bar, glancing at his watch and relieved when he realized Ben would be there as soon as he finished marking some papers.

His eyes widened as he watched Brian drop two Es and the line up ten shots on the bar.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing? I’m not pouring you into bed tonight. I’m going home with Ben.”

“S’ok Mikey, I’m sure I can find someone to take me home.”

Brian leant on the bar as he downed shot after shot.

He looked blearily around him, “Hey, who wants to take me home and let me fuck them with my ten inch dick till I pass out?”

He grinned at all the hands that were held out towards him.


	30. Sugar Daddy

Chapter 30

Justin turned over in bed and groaned, he opened one eye and used it to glare at Em who was shaking him lightly.

“Rise and shine, Sunshine.”

“Not fucking Sunshine, fucking black clouds all ‘round me!”

Justin shrugged his shoulder away from Emmet’s hand and burrowed back under the bedclothes.

“Go ‘way!” the muffled voice emerged from the dark blue heap.

Emmet sat on the edge of the large bed and contemplated the dark blue quilt covering the stubborn lump, for a few moments.

“Do I detect a rough night? Could it have anything to do with a certain Brian Kinney?”

Justin poked his nose out of the covers and stared at Emmet, resentfully.

“What makes you think it had anything to do with Brian?”

Emmet regarded the dark shadows under the eyes, the bloodshot whites, evidence of a recent crying jag and red nose, as well as the total absence of the habitual, lively twinkle in the cerulean blue eyes.

“Well, let me see, you headed off to Babylon, or should I say rather, floated off to Babylon, head in the clouds and extolling the virtues, looks and sexual prowess of said Brian Kinney. This morning you are not with Brian, but buried in your own bed and refusing to face the world. In fact you are looking distinctly like the world has ended. I have seen the, ‘Brian Kinney just fucked me’ face many times. You are wearing it right now.”

Justin pushed his head completely out of the covers to gaze at the older man.

His eyes started to well up and he could not repress a sniff.

“I thought he loved me. He showed in every gesture and look that he loved me.”

Emmet paused, trying to work out exactly how to phrase the next statement.

“Sugar, I think in his own way he did love you.”

“So why does he still need to fuck everything that moves? Why aren’t I enough? Am I enough?” Justin voice broke on the last question and for a minute Emmet thought he was going to go back under the covers again.

“How well do you know Brian?”

Justin sniffed loudly and Emmet passed him a tissue from the box wordlessly, still regarding the young man through sympathetic yet serious eyes.

“What do you mean? I know him intimately! We shared something incredible!”

Another pause as Justin thought back to the memories of his time in Sydney with Brian.

“So you know his family history? He was open about his feelings. You know his views on life?”

“Well no, I suppose not. We didn’t spend a lot of time talking. When we did it was companionable but kind of superficial now I think about it. We both laughed a lot though.”

Again Emmet halted as if choosing his words carefully and as if this was something he found difficult to do.

“In all,” he lay heavy emphasis on ‘all’, “the times I have seen Brian I have never seen him with the same man twice. Hell I’ve never seen him with the same man longer than it takes to get his dick sucked or fuck his latest trick and then leave.”

Justin felt the words flow through his system like a black disease, as the full import of Emmet’s words soaked into his body and mind.

“Never?” He fought to keep the quaver from his voice and failed.

He threw the bedclothes from his body as if he had a sudden fever.

“Brian doesn’t do boyfriends. I was amazed with how long you lasted. I am so sorry honey. I should have warned you.”

Justin felt that Emmet’s sorrowful sympathy was almost unbearable, he would almost have preferred to be told maliciously, at least then he could get angry and turn his feelings outwards.

As it was he just felt somehow empty, as if all the air and will and happiness he had ever felt or would ever feel had been sucked out of him.

Emmet gathered him in his arms, unable to look at the deep pain and sorrow in those eyes any more and willing to do anything to erase that sight.

George came to the door, stopping at the sight that greeted him.

He raised his eyebrows in question.

Emmet silently mouthed ‘Brian’.

George said softly, “Ahh!” and quietly backed away from the bedroom.

 

 

Brian stormed into the offices, barking orders left, right and center.

His laser eyes pinning anyone who came near with sharp precision that completely convinces the poor victim that he knew all their shortcomings as well as any hidden faults and was not prepared to overlook them any longer.

Cynthia regarded the latest worker to emerge from Brian’s office barely holding back the tears as he fled back to the relative sanctuary of the art department.

She picked up the files from her desk, moving purposefully passed Ted who was hovering uncertainly with his hand near the sliding door.

He sighed with relief, “Better you than me,” and moved back towards his own office, the sheaf of papers he had brought for Brian to read and sign, still held tightly in his arms.

“Cynthia! What happened while I was away? Did everyone suddenly lose their minds? Have you seen some of the presentations they expect me to give our clients. Why don’t we just have a fire sale of office equipment now, save us time later when all our clients have gone elsewhere!”

Cynthia watched dispassionately as her boss seemed to hover on the verge of spontaneous combustion.

She amused herself by considering what event had really brought about these explosions.

She was careful to maintain a calm façade, knowing if her boss thought for one minute that his antics were actually amusing rather than intimidating her, he really would explode.

As the tirade started to peter out and the complaints became even more trivial, she took the opportunity of the tiny lull to interject her own voice, “Welcome back to you too boss. I loved the toy kangaroo you sent me from Sydney zoo.”

She stopped in amazement as she saw a look of absolute pain and sorrow pass swiftly over the face of the man in front of her.

“Brian, are you alright?”

She moved towards him, instinctively opening her arms to comfort her, irascible but still loveable boss and friend.

Brian waved her off, turning to face the stark print that hung on the wall behind his desk.

“I’m ok, just a touch of jet lag. Leave the files I’ll look at them and get back to you. Tell Ted to bring in the contracts please.”

Cynthia frowned, she had seen jet lag before and never had she seen that much anguish on the face and body of the sufferer.

She looked for a minute as if she might argue, but one look at Brian’s guarded, closed face wordlessly begging her not to pursue the thought, convinced her to say nothing.

 

Justin dragged his feet up the steps of PIFA in two minds.

On the one hand he was anxious to resume his studies and his life.

On the other hand he felt like he was leaving something behind, something precious.

He almost stumbled on the top step and for a moment regretted not letting Em come with him as he’d asked to do.

A hand snaked out of nowhere, gripping him firmly under the elbow.

“Careful, . . .Justin? Oh my God! Justin is it really you? I thought you were dead!”


	31. Sugar Daddy

“Peter? What are you doing here? I thought you were off studying in Switzerland or something.”

The two men stared at each other in disbelief, their hands gripping as if they were worried the other man might suddenly disappear.

“I had to do ‘the tour’ so I went to France, Spain, Italy, Switzerland and Germany.”

“Poor you. What a hardship.” Justin did not trouble to keep the bitterness from his voice as he pictured his friend touring the continent as he struggled for life in a coma.

“Yeah, it was. I was mourning you.”

The low voice broke through Justin’s bitter memories, he gave a small smile and quipped, “The rumours of my demise were greatly exaggerated.”

His smile became a grin as he thought about the absurdity of the situation.

The tousled longish dark auburn hair was flicked back as the answering smile lit the other face, “You always were a drama queen!”

The fleeting smile was rapidly replaced by a confused, concerned look, “So what the fuck happened? Last I saw you were bleeding to death.”

He stared hard into Justin’s eyes as if checking that he wasn’t just a ghost, “God Justin all that blood! I still have nightmares sometimes. It seemed that every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you, covered in blood and no matter what I did, there just seemed to be more coming.”

Justin held the shaking form, marveling at the feelings of familiarity and the differences at the same time.

It’s ok Pete. I survived. I’m really tough. It takes a lot to beat me down.”

He thought immediately of Brian’s sparkling hazel eyes.

He sighed and gathered Peter in closer, trying to convey both his reality and comfort through his touch.

“Let’s get a cup of coffee and you can tell me all about Europe. God, you got to see the Masters’ works close up, lucky bastard!”

 

Ted regarded his boss carefully from beneath his bowed head.

At least he wasn’t biting his head off, in fact he was almost civil, no biting comments about Ted’s lack of sex life or boring appearance.

Ted frowned, there was something seriously wrong here but he knew better than to ask what, so he continued to place documents in front of his ultra-polite boss and waited for the outwardly serene dam to burst.

Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair distractedly.

He had done a brilliant job in Australia and had millions of dollars worth of clients lined up but now came the really hard work as he and his team struggled to meet the deadlines and still maintain the high standards he insisted on delivering to each and every client.

“Fuck, who told this guy he could draw, did he even bother to read the brief?”

Ted did not bother to answer, just wordlessly placed yet another raft of carefully flagged documents in front of Brian.

Brian continued to sign with one hand while pushing the intercom button to summon Cynthia with the other, manfully resisting the temptation to throw the documents and the proofs across the office and dive out the nearest window.

His phone rang shrilly, breaking the tension slightly.

“Mikey, hey! Babylon tonight?What? You want me to come to a fucking dinner party?”

Brian continued to sign, his eyes swiftly scanning the documents as he did so.

He paused in mid-signature, his lips curling up in a sneer, eyes rolling as, his words dripping with fake sincerity, he said, “Of course I’d love to come to your hetero dinner Mikey, almost as much as I’d like to have all the hairs on my legs plucked out one by one and served to me in a pie.”

“I fucking know I don’t eat carbs! I was being sarcastic. You know I love you Michael but I am not going to a dinner with a bunch of hetero wannabes!”

Brian slammed the phone back into its cradle and stared balefully at Ted, “Well, is that all?”

Ted looked at the pile of papers, thinking to himself as he looked at the sparks crackling from Brian’s eyes and the tension in every movement, ‘Even if it weren’t, do you seriously think I’d hang round when you’re in this mood?’

“Yes, so see you at Babylon tonight?”

“Yeah,” Brian put his arm around a very surprised Ted, “at least there are still a few genuine fags left, eh Ted?

 

Cynthia was racing towards the door as Ted came out, his arms filled with paperwork.

She raised an eyebrow wordlessly at Ted, he shook his head at her, lowering his voice confidentially, “I don’t know what it is, but since he came back from Australia his behaviour is about as predictable at Mt Vesuvius, and twice as lethal.”

“Well I think something happened in Australia. Something big and something special.”

“Cynthia!”

The roar reverberated around the office.

“I love my job!”

Cynthia grinned at Ted and hurried into Brian’s office.

 

Justin looked into the earnest brown eyes gazing into his.

“So you went to Australia with these guys on their honeymoon?”

He laughed at the shocked look on Peter’s face.

“It wasn’t like that!”

For a self-confessed homosexual, Peter was really still pretty conservative, as his neat jeans and pale polo shirt attested, and for a split second Justin toyed with the idea that he should let Peter believe that he was part of a threesome in Australia, then decided it wouldn’t be fair. The thought flashed through his brain before he had a chance to stop it that Brian would think it was hilarious.

He winced.

“You ok?” Peter looked at his friend, pushing his longish brown hair from his brown eyes as he looked at him with concern.

“Yeah, I just don’t seem to be able to shake off this headache. I’m dreading sitting in a stuffy lecture hall,” his eyes dropped to his watch, “speaking of which I’ll be late if I don’t go now.”

“Justin,” brown eyes looked earnestly into blue, “Can we meet later, to talk, maybe for dinner?”

Justin took in the hesitance in the eyes, the dropped head, the fingers almost but not quite reaching across the table for his.

He smiled softly, “Yeah, ok we can talk. Now, I’ve gotta rush! This fucking professor hates anybody being late and takes sadistic delight in belittling anyone who has the temerity to come in late. He’s a shit but good.”

Justin flashed a smile, surprised to see it wasn’t reciprocated and then rushed away.

Peter stared after the vanishing form, unable to keep from appreciating the ass that was moving away, thoughts flashing back to the time when he almost had that ass all to himself and thinking hard of ways to get it back again.

He wondered for a minute about this ‘Brian’ person Justin had spoken about. He knew there was more than Justin was saying. 

Justin had been open and almost flowery in his descriptions of Emmet and George, ‘Fancy Justin ending up living with a multi-millionaire, talk about landing on your feet!’.

However when it came to saying anything about this ‘Brian’ character Justin had been very guarded and closed, the sparkle fading from his eyes and a hurt expression replacing it.

Peter looked around at the busy café crowd, the buzz and colour almost distracting him from his thoughts.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what happened, Justin and his fantastic ass will be mine again.”


	32. Sugar Daddy

Peter gazed around the diner with ill-disguised amazement.

“When I said dinner, this wasn’t exactly what I was thinking of.”

Justin chuckled softly, “Yeah it does take a bit of getting used to, but I wanted you to meet some people.”

Debbie bustled over to the table and kissed Justin soundly pulling him into his arms as she did so.

Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head in amazement as he saw the hug repaid by an enthusiastic Justin.

“And who is this cutie?”

Deb stared curiously at Peter.

Peter stared up at her with his deep, velvety brown eyes shining.

“This is an old friend, Peter.”

“You are fucking gorgeous.” Deb ruffled Peter’s hair as Justin looked on approvingly.

“And here come two of the most important men in my life. Peter, meet Emmet and his loving, wonderful, generous husband George.”

Peter regarded the ill-assorted pair in astonishment.

He looked at Justin, no longer the nervous shy little twink he’d known but a successful, confident, still incredibly sexy, Peter shifted as his pants seemed to suddenly become tighter, young man.

He decided he wanted him even more, his eyes examining each plane and valley, of Justin’s face, examining the shadows and light ready to paint him later on. That would make a great project for his course on change, he already had the title, ‘The many Faces of Justin Taylor’.

Emmet caught the look and frowned, ‘This could mean trouble, but maybe it’s just the thing that will get Brian to realize what he has.”

As if the very thought caused his appearance Brian stormed through the door, flinging himself onto a stool and grabbing the paper, hollering for Deb to bring him some coffee as he did so.

“Don’t get your balls in a twist, I’ll be there in a minute, come and say hello to Sunshine and his friend.”

Debbie’s voice carried clearly over the crashing of dishes in the kitchen and the hubbub of the diner.

Brian stared at her in disbelief.

He turned slowly in his chair, remaining immobile for minute.

Still sitting on the stool he glanced over at a blushing Justin and perplexed Peter.

He raised an eyebrow sardonically almost singing his greeting as if a child in school greeting a teacher, “Hello Justin, and Justin’s friend.”

He deliberately placed a disbelieving pause before he uttered the word ‘friend’ putting as much nuance in as he possible could.

“Um Peter was with me when I was bashed.”

“So he was the man who took off without a backwards glance?”

Brian looked hard at the young man who was still looking at Justin as if he were about to devour him. He remembered also that this was the guy who nearly raped his Sunshine, even if Justin didn’t.

Peter looked uncomfortable beneath the hard scrutiny.

Justin looked around the diner, which had suddenly and inexplicably become hushed as all the gays present thrilled to the drama unfolding before them.

“It wasn’t like that!” 

Justin resisted the urge to go and grab Brian and make him listen, then he remembered the scene at Babylon and sighed.

“You don’t have the right to cross examine him anyway,” the words “any more” were added beneath his breath heard only by himself.

Brian pushed himself off the stool, “You’re right Sunshine, well I hope you and ‘Whatsis name'? Have a great little reunion, maybe relive old times? I seem to have lost my appetite and my need for a caffeine hit.”

He pushed himself away from the counter, kissed Deb on the cheek and nodded to a dumbstruck Emmet and George, striding out of the diner with a purposeful walk that was just short of a run.

Justin raced after him without thinking, missing Peter’s surprised look as he ran through the door.

Brian walked swiftly to his jeep, deliberately ignoring Justin’s calls, wanting to get to the safety of his jeep before he did or said something he knew he would regret.

“Brian, Brian.”

Justin raced up behind him slamming the door closed just as Brian was about to open it, the cold from the handle biting but not nearly as biting as the gaze Brian bent upon him.

“What the fuck do you want now? You were right OK? It is none of my business who you see or don’t see.”

The anger and hurt flashed from Brian’s eyes almost searing Justin with its intensity.

“I just didn’t want you to be mad. That’s all.”

Again Brian towered over Justin eyes still flashing as he fought to resist the urge to take Justin into his arms and kiss the hurt from his eyes.

“Whatever made you think I was mad? Or that I care at all?”

‘Or that I’d like to tear that guy out from my seat in the diner and rip him a new asshole for looking at you like that.’

That thought was vigorously repressed almost before it had a chance to surface.

“We are not a couple like Emmet and George or God forbid, Michael and Ben, so go make eyes at Porter.”

“I know, and his name is Peter, but we did share something special and I’d like to think we could be friends if nothing else.”

Brian steeled himself to resist the almost irresistible plea in Justin’s voice.

“That’s what you think, is it?”

Brian’s voice was lower but still intense.

He grabbed Justin and pulled him into an intense hold, crashing his lips onto Justin’s and forcing entry with his tongue, the angry, demanding kiss soon degenerating into a passion-filled soul searing embrace that neither man ever wanted to end.

At last Brian wrenched himself from a dazed Justin, throwing open the door and flinging himself behind the wheel, before Justin had a chance to react.

He wound down the window, angrily shouting over his shoulder as he sped off into the distance, “You better go on back to Pewter, FRIEND!”


	33. Sugar Daddy

Chapter 33

Brian immediately grabbed the nearest interested party and headed for the back room.

Justin’s eyes widened, glimpsing the action from the corner of his eye, he sighed as Peter stuck a popper beneath his nose and looked at him questioningly.

 

“Sure.” Justin grinned up, sniffing enthusiastically. Soon he was placing two Es on his tongue and kissing the surprised Peter to transfer one after he’d taken the other one.

To Peter’s surprise and delight, Justin wrapped himself around him and whispered softly in his ear, “Let’s go to the backroom.”

Justin placed one arm around Peter as if to shepherd him in and then put the other hand on his head.

“You ok?” the whispered words just managed to penetrate the growing pain even the drugs could not mask.

“Yeah,” the words came back haltingly, “just my fucking head. I’ll be ok.”

Peter let himself be reassured by Justin’s trademark grin and followed him eagerly into the back room.

He was taken aback at first by the almost fetid atmosphere, breathing in the rank sweat and intense smell of sex as well as the sights of men fucking in many different and varied ways as possible, like a man arriving at an oasis after months in a desert. He almost felt like pinching himself to check he wasn’t dreaming. ‘All this and Justin too, what more could a gay man wish for?’

Justin shook his head, seeking to dislodge the pain and then led Peter to the furthest corner.

He was secretly a little amused by Peter’s tourist attitude, remembering his own first time in the backroom, with Brian.

The way he too had tried to see everything there was to see at once and still watch Brian.

It was Brian’s steady gaze, which managed to ooze sex and desire and yet still grounded him inside this tumult and raw sexuality.

It was the slow sexy smile that lingered around Brian’s lips that reassured Justin that nothing bad would happen.

It was the inner strength and surety that Brian surrounded Justin with as he placed his arms around him and held him against the wall that gave Justin the inner security that helped him perceive the mewlings, moans and groans, grindings and the sound of flesh meeting flesh as proof that this was a place of pleasure and not fear.

Justin tried to dislodge the growing pain behind his eyes by focusing on Peter.

He groaned inwardly as he noticed Brian and his trick were nearby.

 

“Fuck!” he whispered softly, not meaning Peter to hear.

“Yes please!” Peter was like an enthusiastic puppy pulling at the lead as he eagerly followed Justin.

He immediately picked up on Justin’s grimace in reply, , “Sorry, are you sure there’s nothing wrong Justin? We don’t have to do this here and now, you know.”

Justin smiled up into Peter’s face, deliberately blocking his view of Brian and the bouncing head of his trick.

“Yeah, I’m ok, really. It’s just my fucking head.”

He pulled Peter against the wall, beginning to kiss his lips and started to make his way down his body, undoing the light pink shirt as he went.

Brian paused for a moment in his enjoyment of the trick’s enthusiastic if rather inept blowjob.

He smiled that slightly crooked smile that Justin would have recognized immediately as a sign that he was not truly happy at all but trying to do a good job of making it appear as if he was.

Peter closed his eyes as he felt Justin’s breath and then his tongue on each nipple as it was exposed.

Justin started to lick lower as he kept revealing flesh.

Brian could not resist watching through half lidded eyes, reliving the times Justin had done the same to him, feeling his chest tighten and his nipples harden in response.

The next instant the entire room seemed to freeze, as Justin just seemed to collapse at Peter’s feet.

Peter looked down in horror as he felt the horror of the night Justin was bashed replay itself in his mind and the prone body at his feet seemed in his mind to be covered once more in blood and his silent screams rang in his ears.

He shrank back against the wall for a moment, not even hearing Brian calling out to, “Don’t just stand there, do something you stupid prick,” as he rapidly disengaged himself from the confused trick still kneeling in front of him.

As Peter retreated further away from the helpless bundle of clothing slumped at his feet, Brian pushed the helpless trick from his path, raging at Peter to do something, anything to help Justin.

Peter looked at Justin and then the furious Brian in blind panic, he pushed Brian away as he raced to the exit.

Brian quickly regained his balance, somehow still managing to seem elegant and in control even when he was seething inside.

In two strides he had reached Justin’s side and was pulling him into his lap up off the filthy floor.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911, requesting immediate assistance.

Justin was loose in his arms, his eyes rolled back in his head, the slight movement of his chest the only sign of life.

Brian clutched Justin to him, cursing all around him that were staring at the strange pair curiously, and rocking him desperately.

Emmet came screeching into the backroom, looking wildly around him.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the tears pouring down Brian’s face as he held the still form of Justin.

“What did you do to him?”

Emmet’s high voice seemed to echo through the thick air of the backroom.


	34. Sugar Daddy

Chapter 34

 

Brian sat still, not just still, rigid, as if the slightest movement would send him flying into a million pieces.

The hard plastic chair beneath him not even felt as he stared fixedly at the double doors in front of him, tears flowing unheeded down his cheeks.

He was beyond speech and didn’t even notice the presence of Michael, Deb, Ben, Emmet and George as they quietly murmured the platitudes most people murmured in these situations.

“He’ll be ok.” Emmet’s almost panicky expression belied the softly (for Emmet) spoken statement.

“I’m sure he will, he’s a real fighter, a real surviver.” George had his arm around the seated Emmet, trying to convey confidence he did not feel in the reassuring touch.

Michael and Ben were sitting next to Brian, Michael’s arm loosely draped around Brian’s shoulders.

Brian could feel nothing. It was if his entire conscious being had retreated from the world in the face of an event too terrible to contemplate. 

Ben and Michael jumped to their feet as the doctor walked though the doors and Brian lifted his head wearily, his hands braced on his knees as if expecting a killing blow.

The doctor looked around at the assembled crew in confusion.

“Er which of you are the boy’s family?”

Emmet looked straight at the doctor as he commented tonelessly that they were unable to contact his immediate family, however he held Justin’s current Power of Attorney and was able to make decisions in his behalf.

“Then perhaps you would like to come with me to discuss the situation.”

Emmet caught Brian’s anguished look, “Perhaps I didn’t make myself clear; we are all Justin’s family. I just happen to hold his Power of Attorney.”

The doctor glanced at those gathered and shrugged, “We need to move quickly and we don’t have time for debates. I wished to discuss this situation in private however not in an open waiting room.”

Emmet shrugged his response, “Very well then, Brian?”

Brian shook his head, seeking to calm the elephants rampaging through his emotions as he tried to come to grips with the thought he may be losing Justin.

Emmet followed the doctor as he pushed back through the doors, not even looking back to see if Brian was following and missing George’s admiring glance.

Brian pushed himself to his feet as if lifting the weight of the world, almost blindly traipsing after the other two men, one in stark white and the other in flamboyant blues and purples.

He felt as if he were forcing his way through a fog, forcing each limb to move as if encased in lead.

His brain desperately tried to shake of the malaise it seemed trapped in as he walked.

‘I’m no fucking use to him like this. I’m no fucking use anyway. If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be in this state in the first place. Fuck I had to push him off a fucking cliff!’

Brian strode angrily into the small pink room, the pale gray-green furniture seeming to mock the import of the doctor’s information.

Brian straightened himself up against a wall, trying to process the information the doctor was giving them.

Emmet was seated his usually healthy face had turned white with shock.

Brian cleared his throat seeking time to compose his thoughts, “So let me get this straight, the previous injury caused him to grow lesions like scarring on the brain. These lesions are causing the headaches and the blackout. He is currently in a coma and the prognosis is that without an operation immediately to remove some of the scarring Justin is unlikely to recover from the coma.”

Emmet marveled at the clear calm voice Brian managed to maintain.

The doctor looked at Brian, “And you are?”

Brian stared back at the doctor, “His lover.”

His glance swung over to the shocked Emmet as if challenging him to deny it.

The doctor blinked quickly, “Yes, what you said in essence is correct. However I cannot impress on you enough that this operation is also not without risk. We are unsure exactly what damage has already taken place and whether Justin will recover from the operation. The operation itself is a relatively new procedure as previously it was thought that we did more damage by operating again.”

Emmet now looked perplexed, “More damage to my baby, how so?”

“Because each time we operate, we induce more scarring and sometimes more actual swelling. However a new system has recently been developed using the latest laser techniques and these have had promising results.”

Brian pushed himself away from the wall, towering over the doctor, who stood his ground staring up at the angry desperate man above him.

“So this is fucking experimental surgery?”

The outrage in Brian's voice was almost palpable.

“No, although it is not yet common practice. Justin is very lucky, we actually have a neurosurgeon who is visiting Allegheny from Mt Sinai and who has been lecturing residents and surgeons on this technique. He may consent to perform the operation. I have been assured that money is no object?”

Brian and Emmet shook their heads emphatically at the same time.

“Then do I have your permission to make the arrangements?”

The doctor addressed the question to Emmet, but his gaze was fixed on Brian.

Both men nodded their head.

“Can I . . .” Brian fought to keep his voice steady, “can I see him?”

Emmet gazed at the young doctor, his eyes pleading while Brian looked fixedly at the soft carpet examining the gray and pink flecks with alarming intensity.

“He has a lot of tubing and machines surrounding him. He will not regain consciousness. You understand that, don’t you?”

Brian nodded.

“And it can only be for a very short while, he will need to be prepped for surgery almost as soon as the professor agrees to do the operation.”

“You’re certain he will agree then?” Emmet asked anxiously.

“I’m fairly certain, although the more time I spend in this place the more I learn nothing is certain. But unfortunately or fortunately for Justin and his problem," Brian grimaced at the word, "the situation is fortuitous for the professor and our visiting surgeons. I think they will find this an opportunity too good to pass up.”

“Well if time is limited, I need to see Justin now.”

“And I need to get back to George and the gang and let them know what is happening.”

Emmet fluttered around Brian for a moment, before kissing him softly on the cheek and squeezing his shoulder in support, “Give him our love.”

Brian drew himself up once more, “Well Doc, where do I find him?”


	35. Sugar Daddy

Chapter 35

Brian took a deep breath as he entered the room quietly with the nurse.

He surveyed the tubes coming from all parts of Justin’ body and the machines beeping softly in the background, sternly repressing the strong urge to run.

After the nurse had finished her observations and departed, Brian moved almost reverently over to Justin’s bed.

The tears once again sprang unbidden into his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear his sight.

He gazed at Justin lying quietly on the bed, reaching forward and grasping Justin’s hand he sat at the bedside, careful not to disturb the drip stand nearby.

Again without thought Brian leant forward and kissed Justin gently on the lips, heedless of the tears that dripped freely onto Justin’s cheeks.

He marveled once more at the almost alabaster beauty of Justin’s face.

He was never quite able to put his finger on his irresistible attraction to Justin's fabulous features.

Of course he loved the eyes and even though they were closed he knew the sparkling, blue treasures that lay behind the glorious long lashes resting on the well-defined cheekbones.

He knew that there were probably guys with cuter cheeks or straighter noses or even sweeter smiles but there was nobody like Justin.

He was the complete package for Brian and it took nearly losing the beautiful young man for him to realize it.

“Fuck I am so sorry Justin and yeah I know s'orry’s bullshit' but I was just so fucking stupid. You have been right all along, I’ve been running scared and I treated you like shit because I hate the idea of becoming like Mikey or Ben or any of the hetero wannabes. But that means fuck all now. All that matters is that you survive and live with me. I don’t know what will happen but I do know life is fucking unbearable without you. So you have to live, we have to build on out time in Sydney. You have to fucking smile again, sunshine.”

 

Brian broke off as the lump in his throat made speech impossible.

The doctor returned to the room, anesthetist in tow, “I’m sorry Brian it’s time. The surgeon from Mt Sinai was overjoyed at the opportunity to demonstrate the technique to staff from Allegheny. We need to prepare Justin immediately.”

Brian turned back to Justin again, kissing him softly on the lips and then he placed his forehead next to Justin, tears flowing freely, he whispered, “Later. I love you.”

 

Brian returned to the waiting room as if he were blind, he neither saw nor heard anyone who spoke to him.

The silence in the room became oppressive, a few people like Michael, Emmet, Deb and occasionally Ben would try to start a desultory conversation only to have it diminish as responses were not made or questions remained unanswered as attention waned.

All eyes were on the double doors leading to the passage and all thoughts were on Justin.

 

Peter crept uncertainly into the room, almost unnoticed until Emmet saw him out of the corner of his eye.

“Peter, honey! I didn’t even know you were back from overseas! How did you know about Justin?”

Peter’s pale face blanched even more as he suddenly faced the scrutiny of the entire crew.

Brian slowly lifted his bowed head from his hands and scornfully scanned the young man from head to toe, “Yeah what the fuck are you doing here? I thought you’d still be running.”

Peter took a step back feeling almost like he was run over by a steamroller at the fury and vehemence emanating from Brian’s eyes.

Emmet froze on the way to go to put his arm around Peter.

The silence that was oppressive now became icy.

Had Justin been there he would have noticed immediately that while Peter had the terrified look of a rabbit frozen in the headlights, Brian’s fists were clenched tightly on his knees as if the thread restraining him from bursting forth and ripping the shaking man limb from limb was becoming thinner by the minute.

 

“I,” Peter tried to clear his throat, swallowing convulsively past the lump that seemed to have taken up residence, “I couldn’t stay away. How is he?”

Deb looked from the frightened young man to the barely controlled Brian, gently but firmly placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder, a confused but characteristically determined look on her face.

She speared Peter with gimlet like eyes, “So, who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Justin’s boyfriend.”

 

“You are the fuck!”

Brian’s roar nearly shook the foundations of the hospital and even the busy nurse behind the admittance desk looked up in shock.

Peter looked for a moment like he might turn tail and run again or faint.

Emmet stepped between the two men.

“I think maybe this is not the right time or place to discuss this.” He looked around the room, “Everyone this is Peter, he was the boy Justin was with the night he was bashed.”

The room seemed to whirl around Peter as he recalled his trip to the same hospital covered in Justin’s blood and already convinced he was dead by the time Justin and his own parents arrived at the hospital.

He remembered the terrible minutes that dragged and felt more like eons as he waited and then the sickening pain when his parents conferred with Justin’s mother and father at last quietly and 'regretfully' informed him that Justin had lost too much blood and was dead on arrival.

Everyone except for Brian went to dash forward as the tall body seemed to collapse slowly down to the floor.

Emmet and Deb were the first to reach him as Brian looked on, shaking his head in disbelief.

Emmet helped the lean form into one of the many hard, brown plastic chairs.

Peter looked up imploringly into Emmet’s eyes, “I can’t, I thought I could, I tried but I just can’t.”

This time Brian was unable to maintain even a semblance of control his hazel eyes flashing and face like granite, as he sneered, “Then get the fuck out! If you can’t fucking hack it then do everyone, especially your ‘boyfriend’ a favor and just fucking run away, you do it so well.”

“Brian!” Emmet appealed to his friend, while ineffectually patting Peter on the shoulder.

Peter put up a hand as if to ward off Brian’s attack.

He wobbled slightly as he pulled himself to his feet, “No, Brian is right. Justin needs someone he can count on. He doesn’t need me. Just tell him I was here and that I love him.”

Peter turned his back on the throng, head bowed and shoulders still shaking, he shuffled his way to the exit.

“The fuck you do,” Brian muttered as he resumed his pose, eyes fixed once more on the double doors.

Everyone jumped as an authoritative figure in green strode through the doors.

“Who is here for the young man, Justin?”

Brian and Emmet answered, “I am!” as one.

“The operation is over. There were more complications than we were expecting.”

“So what does that mean? How is Justin? Will he be okay? What happens now?” Brian let out the words in a rush.

The surgeon drew in a breath, “Now, we wait.”


	36. Chapter 36

  
Author's notes: Sorry to all readers. I have been on a wonderful holiday and been very slack as a result.. Finally got to a computer to update!   


* * *

Brian had fallen into a routine by now, Kinnetik in the morning, Justin in the afternoon.

He knew every person in the special wing Justin was in, as well as most of the details of their personal lives.

A man sitting beside a comatose patient, even one who can be as intimidating as Brian, makes a great sitting target for people who like to talk.

He slowly began to start to appreciate the small talk that went on around him, it almost seemed to anchor him somehow when he felt lost in the morass of his crazy mixed up emotions.

“Fuck Justin I don’t even know what the fuck I am doing here. Do you even want me here? And what the fuck am I gonna say to you when you do finally wake up?”

He dredged up a half smile for the perky nurse who beamed at him as she busied herself smearing cream on Justin’s feet and passed the jar to Brian so he could do the other side as they worked their way up Justin’s slim form.

Brian helped her roll Justin onto his side and change the sheets and the sheepskin under him.

By now they had established a cooperative system and each was well practiced at handling the comatose patient with gentle efficiency.

Brian knew Justin would soon have an OT here to keep his muscles exercised and then obs would be taken.

Every time Brian walked into the room he would kiss Justin tenderly on the mouth, hesitating a fraction of a second before pulling back, waiting for some infinitesimal sign that Justin was aware of his presence.

A few months ago he realized no one had cleaned Justin’s teeth and within minutes so did the whole hospital. 

The hospital staff soon learned that if they showed Justin the kindness, care and consideration every patient should expect they received the same treatment from Brian, who brought flowers for the nursing staff as well as for Justin and often brought chocolates as well.

The cleaning staff still spoke about the toy bear that seemed to come out of nowhere for one of the women who had just had a baby and the mysterious appearance of the necessary funds to allow another nurse to get her very sick child, Specialist attention.

 

Brian would disappear for a few hours most nights and head to the diner, answering Deb’s raised eyebrow with a swift shake of his head.

Deb sighed as she noted the twinkle, that habitually shone in his eyes, seemed a little dimmer these days.

His hair lacked a little of its luster and his smile also lacked some of its vitality.

She placed his turkey on whole wheat and black coffee in front of him and sighed.

“Don’t say it Deb.”

Brian frowned up at his surrogate mother, trying hard to turn the grimace into a smile, knowing he was failing dismally.

“If I don’t, who will?”

She smacked him lovingly behind the back of his head.

“You need to start looking after yourself. You think I don’t know, oh but I do, I know how much time you spend at Sunshine’s bedside.”

She noticed the unintentional flinch at the mention of Justin’s nickname.

“I see you turning into a shadow of the Asshole I used to know and love.”

Brian ran his tongue nervously over his lips. 

He’d thought that his little routine of work, Justin, diner, work, Justin, had gone unnoticed. No one ever commented about his absence from Babylon or the gym. 

His friends had slowly stopped coming to the hospital except for Emmet and George and after fighting with George over who was paying for the bills, Emmet had finally intervened and said that they would allow Brian to pay on one condition, that when Justin wakes up, Brian honestly tells Justin his true feelings. After much snarking, Brian reluctantly agreed.

Michael still stayed in touch by phone although their conversations had also started to become slightly forced and almost stilted as Michael raved about the joys of married life and settling down and Brian tried to remain non-committal and keep his usual snide comments to himself.

 

He sat pondering the state of affairs idly stroking Justin’s palm lying on the cover, motionless.

He was lost in thought when he suddenly thought he felt a movement against his fingers.

He stroked the palm and again noticed the answering twitch.

Of course the staff had explained about the type of responses that often occur and the spontaneous twitches that sometimes happened but Brian was certain this time it was a genuine sign and not just an involuntary response to stimuli.

He tried to calm his excitement as he folded Justin’s fingers over his own and gave a slight squeeze, overjoyed to feel the answering almost infinitesimal pressure in return.

He leant over and kissed Justin on the cheek before joyfully pressing the bell to bring the nurse running.

 

 

Brian looked proudly around at the newly refurbished loft, with its very cunningly concealed aids scattered throughout so that should Justin feel unsteady on his feet he could quickly reach out and regain his newly acquired skill of balancing while he walked.

Justin stared in amazement as he gazed around the loft. The changes managed to retain enough of the almost austere simplicity the loft used to have to reflect Brian’s tastes, while including some touches that Justin just knew were specifically aimed at him.

He glanced over at the well-lit space complete with easel. A new computer desk obviously designed for ease of accessibility. Warm oranges and reds had replaced the colour leaching blues of the bedroom area.

The biggest change of all however remained the man standing looking almost unsure and timid as he bit his lip waiting for some sign of approval from Justin.

Justin’s grin split his face almost in half as he looked back at Brian.

“You did all this for me?”

He moved to Brian, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Nah, I just thought the loft needed modernizing. It just looked too ‘90s.”

Brian’s obvious delight at Justin’s reaction was barely hidden by the habitual upraised eyebrow and self-deprecating half smile.

He didn’t even try to stop his arms sliding around the back of the young man standing in front of him.

“I thought you promised me something else as well.” 

Justin’s voice became husky as his awareness of the strong masculine arms that surrounded his waist and the demanding bulge that was pressing into his own hardness increased.

Brian pulled him even closer.

“And what would that be Sunshine?’

Justin had just begun to nibble his way along Brian’s well-defined jawline and had to force himself to concentrate on the conversation.

“You promised if I worked hard and managed to get myself back on my feet,” he kissed Brian briefly on the lips and then gazed down at his feet, looking back at Brian from beneath his lowered lashes, “that I could ask for anything I wanted.”

“Oh, and what could you possibly want, that I haven’t already given you?”

Brian’s thoughts flew quickly to the many times the two had managed to have sex despite the constant threat of discovery or interruption by hospital staff.

The two men often found themselves either frustrated or hiding the fact that they were giggling like school kids over their exploits.

Justin smiled up at the man towering over him, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt and licking and sucking each part of his chest as it was uncovered.

He smiled softly to himself as he heard Brian’s breathing quicken in response to the unexpected onslaught.

“Total control!” Justin huffed the words softly into Brian’s ear, all other movements suspended as he breathlessly awaited the answer.

Brian spun him round and lifted him off the ground kissing him passionately and forcefully on the lips, “Why Sunshine, surely you knew you had only to ask.”

Justin had to bite back a whoop of triumphant joy as he threw his arms around his lover in ecstasy.

He returned the kiss, trying to get his riotous emotions under control so he was able to carry out the plan.   
He had spent the long arduous hours of rehab, working out exactly what he and Brian would do when he finally got him alone.

It was one of the ways he managed to get through the pain, frustration and repetition that was needed to get his body working again.

He took a deep breath and stepped back away from Brian, hoping Brian had not changed the content or position of the special box of tricks he kept in the bedroom.

Brian smiled and again raised an eyebrow as he waited with uncharacteristic patience while Justin regained control and showed him exactly what he had in mind.

Justin reached forward and almost tentatively grasped Brian’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Brian started to ask him a question but halted immediately Justin placed a gentle finger on his lips.

Brian’s eyes opened a little wider as he watched Justin remove the blindfold from the ‘toybox’.

Justin looked at Brian grinning in delight as he noticed the infinitesimal nod and smile.

He gently placed the blindfold over Brian’s eyes, fighting to keep his hands from shaking as he watched his secret fantasy begin to play itself out in reality.

He slipped around behind Brian placing his hands on his shoulders, his mind already playing seductive music he could not resist moving to.

As his hands slipped down the front of Brian’s shirt slowly undoing each button and opening the front, he stretched up on his toes to reach the base of Brian’s neck, licking up towards his hairline and nipping and sucking alternately at the nape of his neck, pressing his own naked chest into Brian’s back, while using his hands to stroke Brian’s chest, tweaking his nipples and lightly ranging over his abs.

He was so entranced with the feelings he knew he was arousing in Brian he nearly missed the change in Brian’s breathing and his almost unconscious leaning back into Justin to give him even greater access to his neck, chest and stomach.

Justin almost crowed in triumph as he felt the last button give way and slipped it from Brian’s shoulders, running his fingers down his arms as he was following the soft folds of the garment down with his tongue and teeth pushing into Brian’s spine down to his pants, letting it drop onto the floor as he moved away from Brian, steadying him as he moved away.

As Brian reached out for him he danced around to the front and grabbed Brian’s hands placing them back at his side, silently but firmly giving him the message that he was not allowed to move until Justin let him.

They felt the silence growing between them almost like a sixth sense, an awareness of the intensity of the silence that in turn increased their sensitivities and awareness of each other’s feelings and responses.

Justin could not resist kissing Brian on the lips and although strictly speaking this was not part of the original plan he had always prided himself on his ability to improvise.

He almost lost himself in the feel of Brian’s perfect lips on his, as he ran his fingers relentlessly over Brian’s torso and proceeded to ravish his mouth exploring every part with his eager tongue, as if he had never done so before.

He reveled in the silky but strong texture of Brian’s skin under his fingertips often dipping them down to rub between their straining erections.

Justin reluctantly tore himself away from Brian’s lips, silently echoing Brian’s sigh as he did so, kissing down his throat and pausing to nip and nibble on Brian’s erect nipples and dip his tongue into his navel. He drank in the wonderful scent of Brian totally aroused, fighting to resist his own response so he could concentrate on pleasuring the man in front of him.

His nimble fingers had by now found the buckle and quickly undone it, unzipping the fly in a frenzied haste to get at the prize concealed beneath.

He grasped both sides of Brian’s pants, placing his tongue just over the tight curls above his rampant penis.

He felt Brian’s muscles bunch beneath his skin as he fought the urge to pounce on Justin, seen or unseen.

Justin pulled Brian’s trousers down roughly, taking a moment to enjoy the view before running his tongue down Brian’s tumescent cock, delighting in the way it pushed back against his throat and then swirling his tongue around the end relishing the taste of his lover before pulling the pants all the way down Brian’s legs, gently rubbing his own hair along Brian’s prick as he removed the pants, socks and shoes in one fell swoop.

Brian felt like he was at the limits of his endurance.

He had to fight hard to resist the urge to rip off the blindfold and shove Justin onto the bed and fuck him into the mattress.

He ground his teeth together in frustration and to hold back the moans and pleadings that were threatening to push their way from his mouth.

Each lick, suck, nibble and nuzzle seemed to be magnified a thousand times by the presence of the blindfold, he let his head drop back as he felt Justin’s hands running down his sides and his legs.

Justin stopped again for another moment to admire Brian’s fabulous frame and then pushed him back onto the bed.

He again used his hands to silently communicate where he wanted Brian and Brian again followed the instructions without comment or complaint.

‘I couldn’t if I wanted to. I think for once in my life I am beyond words.’

The lack of sound continually worked to magnify the experience for both the men, each movement and response crystallized into perfection.

Justin managed to maintain the silence with difficulty as he deftly stripped his own clothes from his body still not taking his eyes from Brian’s delectable form.

He spent more time on Brian’s lips this time lightly running his tongue along them as if memorizing their texture and lines, he grinned as he pulled away watching Brian bodily try to follow his tongue but stopping at Justin’s hand pressing lightly onto his chest.

Justin toyed with the idea of getting the ropes or handcuffs from the box but decided the restraint needed without the use of aids was already so excruciatingly intense that he really didn’t want them after all.

He did however pick up the large blue dildo he saw within.

He again surveyed his lover from head to toe before moving, drinking in the sight, trying to commit it to memory so he could later reproduce it on paper.

He noticed Brian bite his lip in frustration and recalled himself to his current task.

He set the dildo on the lowest setting, watching Brian’s hands clench by his sides.

He placed the dildo at Brian’s lips, turning it off while encouraging Brian to lick and mouth the dildo, without warning swooping down on Brian’s leaking member and engulfing it, keeping his other hand firmly on Brian’s chest as he almost levitated from the bed.

Brian had to use every trick he had ever learnt to keep from cumming on the spot but he knew Justin had a lot more planned and didn’t want to spoil his strategy, plus he had never felt like this before and was determined to make it last as long as humanly possible.

Justin was trying to ignore his own reaction as he worked on Brian’s penis and used the dripping, gently vibrating dildo to stimulate Brian’s nipples, running it over his chest and down to his navel.

Then he sucked strongly on Brian’s cock and at the same time ran the dildo along his own cheeks and jawbone.

Brian wondered fleetingly where he had learnt that trick, before mentally screaming “FUCK!!”

This time there was no holding back and Justin swallowed almost every tiny bit of cum as it gushed forth.

Again Justin held Brian’s hands at his side as he went to take the blindfold off.

He pulled himself back up Brian’s body to kiss Brian and share some of the goodness.

Brian was still panting from the force of the orgasm and sucked strongly on Justin’s tongue, still amazed at the intensity of feelings Justin was arousing in his body, mind and soul.

Justin decided to move into phase two of his plan, slowly and painstakingly kissing and licking his way back down Brian’s body, pushing his arms under Brian’s legs and lifting them up onto his shoulders.

He lovingly laved Brian’s balls licking around each one and sucking on them, immediately noticing as Brian’s erection shoved against his forehead.

He licked down the perineum to the next prize, the winking pink hole he longed to plunge into.

He could not resist biting the pink cheeks on each side and grinned to himself as he heard the barely suppressed yip of surprise from Brian.

He licked the hole and then slowly and inexorably pushed his tongue into Brian’s twitching pucker.

He laved inside and outside the hole, ensuring a deliciously, sparkling wetness and delighting his artist’s eyes with the sight as he pulled back slightly and once more turned the dildo on to the lowest speed.

He alternated between pushing his tongue in and the dildo, nearly driving Brian mad with the varying sensations coursing through his body.

At last he could not stand it any longer, “Justin, fuck me!”

The cry seemed to echo around the loft.

Justin grabbed the barely needed lube and condom and swiftly sheathed himself, opening Brian up even more with his lubed fingers.

He placed himself at Brian’s entrance, deliberately slowing himself down and again placing his hand on Brian to keep him still.

Brian resisted the urge to rip those hands away from his torso and shove himself onto Justin’s cock only because he too was in a lather of anticipation and seemed to be unable to move even if he wanted to.

Justin slowly pushed into Brian, holding his breath as he did so and lowering himself onto Brian to resume their former kiss as he pumped into Brian.

Brian responded to both kiss and fucking with wild abandon, he had never felt so vulnerable and yet so safe at the same time.

This was not just simply sex, this had stopped being simple sex the minute he had agreed to hand over all control to Justin.

This was a chance for him to allow himself just to feel, to explore those feelings and not have the distraction of watching how someone reacted to those feelings.

Sure he’d used the toys before, often, but he was always the one to employ them and he was always the one in control.

By now they were both out of control.

Justin was pounding in and out of Brian, adjusting his thrusts so that he hit Brian’s prostate at will.

Brian clung to Justin and answered every thrust with a responding push.

Their actions and reactions spiraled ever faster and became increasingly frantic as they approached their mutual climaxes.

At last they pulled each other over the edge, their orgasms ripping through them as if they were caught in the middle of their own private earthquakes.

Justin collapsed onto Brian fighting for breath.

Brian pulled him into a tight embrace, “That was fucking amazing.”

Justin smiled back at him, his face alight with love as he finally pulled off the blindfold.

“You know how you have these fantasies and you are a bit scared to try them out, ‘cos your worried that reality might not be nearly as good?”

Brian nodded.

“Well when I was in the hospital pushing against those fucking bars, and trying to make my legs lift those fucking weights, this was my favourite fantasy.”

Brian licked his lips, “And?”

“And the reality was so much better than my fucking fantasy!”

Brian grinned back at the younger man beaming in his arms.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Each new trick I came across was my secret fantasy. I always secretly thought, ‘The next trick might be the best I’ve ever had.’ You know?”

Justin looked a bit confused, but nodded.

“Since you went to hospital. That fantasy slowly changed to just getting you to wake up and then to getting you out of that fucking place. And you were right, reality is better than fantasy.”

As Justin’s cock slipped from his ass, Brian pulled Justin up into a soul searing kiss that neither ever wanted to end.

Justin was the first to break the kiss, he placed his head onto Brian’s forehead, inhaling the scent of Brian and sex inextricably mixed.

“So now what? Back to the tricks, back to the other fantasies?”

Brian ran his tongue nervously along his lips, “No, back to making better realities.”

Justin’s smile lit up the room as Brian’s meaning struck him, “Always?”

“And for ever Sunshine!”


End file.
